A Leer Harry Potter En El Futuro Con Muggles!
by anabethpotter
Summary: Muggles en el futuro leyendo Harry Potter con la tercera generacion. Loco, cierto? Bueno ya sabiamos que a la tercera generacion se le fueron los duendes al bosque y al pareces tambien secuestraron a los de sus padres y se fueron con ellos, mira que hacer semejante cosa. Acompaña a estos chicos y un Harry Potter de diez años junto a sus compañeros de escuela en esta aventura.
1. 1

**¡¿la magia existe?! ¡¿un bebe derroto a un mago tenebroso?! ¡¿cómo demonios es eso posible?!**

Decir que estaban sorprendidos y/o impactados era quedarse corto, nunca habían imaginado que eso fuera a ser posible, es decir, magia, libros y gente del futuro, simplemente a los _muggles_ presentes en esa escuela les era altamente inconcebible que existiera semejante cosa y seguramente no lo habrían creído si el chico que aseguraba venir del futuro no se los hubiera demostrado.

Si, leyeron bien, chico del futuro, se preguntarán cómo es eso posible y cómo es que estos _muggles_ se han enterado de la existencia de ese maravilloso mundo pues bueno aquí se les explicara.

 _Alrededor de una hora antes…_

Todo el cuarto grado de una escuela primaria _muggle_ (alumnos y padres) estaban tranquilamente hablando entre si esperando que el director les dijese la razón por la cual los había convocado a esa reunión, bueno casi todos.

Un pequeño Harry Potter de no más de 10 años estaba sentado en una silla lo más posiblemente alejado de sus tíos y su primo que no hacían más que saludar a todo el mundo y hacer como que él no existía. El pequeño estaba tratando de recordar un sueño que había tenido esa noche, sin embargo, no podía.

Antes de que pudiera seguir intentando recordar, el director Miller entro por la puerta siendo seguido por un muchacho alto de unos 25 años con el pelo castaño claro, la piel blanca y los ojos de un curioso y hermoso tono entre gris y celeste. Inmediatamente todas las conversaciones cesaron y miraron al joven, que miraba a todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien, con curiosidad.

Una vez llegaron al escenario el tomo un micrófono y empezó a hablar. Primero conto como ese joven se había aparecido de la nada en su oficina, le había revelado la existencia del mundo mágico, la razón por la que estaba ahí y de donde venia. Hubo distintas reacciones ante eso, algunos felices de saber que la magia existía, otros sorprendidos y curiosos acerca de eso, pero definitivamente nadie supero la reacción de Vernon y Petunia Dursley que apenas escucharon como había llegado el chico habían palidecido levemente al principio pero a medida que avanzaba el relato esta iba aumentando hasta el punto de parecer al borde de una apoplejía, no podía ser que después de tantos años tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaban viviendo con un posible mago viniera este chico y arruinara todos sus esfuerzos. No podían creerlo.

Su hijo mientras tanto estaba diciéndole a sus amigos, Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon, que de seguro él era un mago.

Harry por otro lado estaba sorprendido, pero por alguna razón no le parecía extraño es más sentía como si eso lo hubiese sabido desde siempre y solo necesitara que se lo confirmaran y entonces de la nada el sueño que tuvo por la noche vuelve a su mente…

 _Estaba viendo a un hombre o bueno el creía que era un hombre no podía ver muy bien que/quien era, ya que su sueño era ligeramente borroso y su vista parecía estar más enfocada en las extrañas nubes de colores que salían de una especie de palo que la persona sostenía, ambos parecían estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo si es que las carcajadas que soltaban le decían algo…_

Parecía que el sueño iba a seguir, pero según recordaba Harry su tía Petunia lo había despertado en ese momento y ahora las preguntas más importantes ¿Quién era aquella persona? ¿era un mago? Debía serlo porque no había forma de que esas nubes de colores salieran de ese palo (que de seguro era una varita) si no había magia de por medio y más importante aún ¿Por qué había soñado eso?

 _Tiempo actual…_

Fueron sacados de sus pensamientos y conversaciones cuando el director Miller volvió a hablar.

-y ahora este joven mago aquí presente –señalo al chico a su lado provocando que este sonriera aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Harry tenía la sensación de que ese chico lo estaba mirando fijamente desde hacía rato –les dirá su nombre, su edad y en que trabaja actualmente, además de responder muy amablemente sus dudas.

Le entrego el micrófono al chico que dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-hola, gente. Primero que nada, mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin –Vernon, Dudley y Harry miraron un poco confundidos como Petunia se ponía ligeramente verde como si ese nombre le trajera malos recuerdos –pero llámenme Teddy, tengo 25 años y actualmente trabajo en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, específicamente en la Oficina de Aurores, junto a mi padrino –de nuevo Harry tuvo la sensación de que el chico lo miraba –¿preguntas?

Inmediatamente muchas manos se alzaron y el chico le dio el paso al profesor de educación física.

\- ¿Qué son los aurores? -

-son como la policía del mundo mágico –parecía divertido con las expresiones de todos –de hecho, mi padrino es jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica al completo.

Y así empezaron a llover preguntas que el chico respondía educadamente, aunque sean de lo más ridículas u obvias como, por ejemplo:

 _¿tienes un sistema político?_

 _¿utilizan varitas mágicas?_

 _¿hay alguna escuela mágica aparte de la que el señor Miller nombro, ese Howard?_

Teddy parecía ligeramente ofendido ante ese cambio de nombre, pero aun así respondió que si y lo corrigió diciendo que el nombre correcto era "Hogwarts". Explico cómo era el ministerio de magia, pero no dio mucha información sobre él y que obviamente utilizaban varitas, aunque unos pocos magos tenían la capacidad de hacer magia sin varita como por ejemplo su padrino y los dos mejores amigos de este –Harry se sintió observado otra vez –pero que no la utilizaban mucho.

Al final la pregunta que en opinión de Teddy era la más importante salió de la boca de la señora White, la profesora de matemáticas:

 _¿Por qué ha viajado al pasado y de que tratan esos libros que usted dice debemos leer solo nosotros aquí?_

-bueno si viaje al pasado es más que nada porque en uno años el mundo mágico volverá a entrar en guerra contra un poderoso, cruel y horrible mago que utilizo sus poderes para hacer daño al mundo mágico, a los hijos de _muggles_ y a estos mismos _…_

\- ¿ _muggles_? –pregunto Miller confundido y un poco asustado tenía un mal presentimiento

-personas sin magia –Miller hizo un ruidito de comprensión al igual que algunos –pero volviendo al tema los libros tratan sobre un chico que será el primero en la lista negra de este mago tenebroso, su mayor enemigo, un chico que en este momento no tiene más de 10 años.

Ante eso todos abrieron los ojos como platos y empezaron a preguntar como locos…

 _¿Quién?_

 _¿Cómo puede un niño ser una amenaza?_

 _¿Cuánto duro esta guerra?_

 _¿a que se refiere con "volverá a entrar en guerra"?_

 _¿el chico está vivo en su tiempo?_

 _¿Quién demonios es?_

Pero esta vez Teddy no respondió ninguna de sus dudas al contrario se quedó callado y una vez terminaron él les dijo:

-lamento no poder decirles, pero eso sería revelar demasiado de los libros, respecto a quien es para que puedan comprender debo contarles una historia…

Teddy espero hasta ver que todos estaban con su atención dirigida a él, saco su varita y con una sacudida hizo aparecer un par de sillas para él y Miller ignorando los ruiditos de asombro. Una vez estuvieron acomodados comenzó:

-bien, nuestra historia comienza con un mago. _**Este mago se volvió... malo. Tan malo como se puedan imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era Voldemort.**_

Varios alzaron las cejas ante el nombre, pero no interrumpieron, Petunia mientras tanto se estremeció reconociéndolo.

- _ **este mago**_ , _**hace unos diez y nueve años a partir de ahora, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros. No se sabía en quién confiar, nadie se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató.**_

Algunos hombres se estremecieron y otras mujeres se llevaron la mano a la boca, no sabían si era una ilusión o algo, pero sentían como si el chico estuviera repitiendo una historia que escucho de otro que había sido directamente afectado.

-Ahora bien, en medio de toda esta guerra existía una joven pareja casada, ambos excepcionalmente poderosos y talentosos. Esta pareja era parte de una resistencia llamada la Orden del Fénix, la cual estaba llena (en su mayoría) de magos que peleaban por el bienestar de todos _._ Esta pareja se había enfrentado a Voldemort alrededor de tres veces.

Teddy se detuvo unos segundos para que digirieran esta información al tiempo que pensaba en cómo decir lo demás sin que se revelara quienes eran los protagonistas de la historia. Un minuto después prosiguió…

-esta pareja tenía un hijo, un pequeño niño de un año y tres meses igualito a su papá, pero con los ojos de su mamá…

Varias mujeres sonrieron levemente mientras Petunia abría los ojos como platos para luego llamar la atención de su marido que la miro confuso antes de que ella discretamente señalara a Harry con la cabeza indicando que él era el niño del que Teddy hablaba, lo que provocó que Vernon palideciera aún más y empezara a pensar en cómo sacar a su esposa y a su hijo de ese lugar.

-a este niño por una razón que no puedo decir Voldemort lo considero una amenaza.

Varios fruncieron el ceño con preocupación.

-El día de Halloween, hace unos nueve años, él apareció en el pueblo donde la pareja vivía. Él fue a su casa y… y mato al padre del niño cuando este lo enfrento para darle la oportunidad a su mujer e hijo de escapar de ese lugar y salvarse.

Murió como siempre quiso, de pie defendiendo a su familia y sus ideales. Él fue, es y siempre será un héroe y su lealtad, su valentía, su fortaleza y, en especial su amor por su familia será recordado y admirado por todos, en especial por su hijo.

A este punto todos, menos los animales y compañía (los Dursley y los amigos de Dudley), tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los hombres en especial que podían sentir admiración hacia el joven de la historia, ellos también darían su vida por su familia sin titubear, Vernon por otro lado no podía creer como estas personas admiraban a un ma-ma-mago, y Harry por alguna razón, motivo o circunstancia sentía como si le estrujaran el corazón con mucha fuerza. Teddy prosiguió tratando de tragarse sus propias lágrimas, aun hoy después de tantos años, recordaba el gigantesco dolor presente en la voz de su padrino al relatarle la muerte de James y Lily Potter.

-pero Voldemort no se fue luego de eso…

Varias personas se abrazaron a sus hijos.

-subió las escaleras y asesino a la madre del niño cuando esta se interpuso entre él y su hijo para impedir que se le acercara dando su vida en el proceso.

Ella al igual que su marido también murió como quería, demostrando una fortaleza y un amor solo comparables con los de su difunto esposo, de pie defendiendo a su único hijo. Ella también fue, es y siempre será una heroína y su sacrificio, su coraje, su valor y, en especial su amor de madre será recordado y admirado por todos, por su niño en especial…

Las mujeres miraron a sus pequeños y pensaron que ellas harían exactamente lo mismo que la jovencita de la historia, menos Petunia que hervía de rabia y celos al ver la admiración y el respeto presente en los ojos de las madres ante el sacrificio de su hermana.

Harry sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Teddy espero un momento sin duda esta sería la parte que más les sorprendería. Y continuo…

-Y entonces también trató de matar al niño.

La multitud jadeo con horror.

-Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Los jadeos ahora fueron de sorpresa y esperanza.

 _ **-cuando la poderosa maldición diabólica lo tocó esta no cumplió su cometido, al contrario. Fue la que terminó con sus padres y la casa, pero no funcionó con él, y por eso es famoso en nuestro mundo. Nadie a quien Voldemort hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto el, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época y el niño era muy pequeño. Pero sobrevivió y desde ese día el mundo mágico lo conoce como el Niño que Vivió**_. _**Luego de eso el niño fue llevado a la casa de la única familia de sangre que le quedaba a su madre, su hermana mayor, su marido y su hijo que era alrededor de un mes mayor que su primo.**_

Una vez todos se calmaron el señor Miller hizo una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza…

\- ¿qué sucedió con Voldemort luego de esa noche, señor Lupin?

-Desapareció. La misma noche que trató de matar al niño. Eso le hizo aún más famoso.

-Voldemort… ¿murió? – pregunto el señor Nicoll, el profesor de historia.

-no, perdió parte de su poder, pero no murió…

\- ¿de eso tratan los libros? – pregunto el señor Miller – ¿de como Voldemort fue tomando poder hasta matar a la pareja?

-no, los libros tratan sobre parte de la vida del niño luego de la muerte de sus padres y como poco a poco Voldemort volvió al poder más fuerte que nunca.

Varios gimieron

-ahora sé que la historia es muy triste y todo, pero debo contarles que no vamos a leer en este lugar.

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Cómo que no va a ser aquí?_

 _¿dónde vamos a leer?_

-si no vamos a leer aquí, de hecho…-Teddy pensó como decirles y mientras lo hacia dirigió una mirada a su padrino, para encontrarlo mirando a sus tíos que comenzaban a ponerse de pie, así que Teddy con un rápido y disimulado movimiento de su varita los pego a la silla y cuando estos iban a decir algo, probablemente gritar, los silencio, no iba a permitir que se fueran.

Después de todo sus hermanos de cuna, los primos y amigos de estos y el mismo necesitaban unos conejillos de indias para probar sus bromas más letales y futuros productos de sortilegios Weasley y quienes mejor que los que tanto habían hecho sufrir a su padre/padrino/tío favorito/padre de sus amigos además de lo que le habían hecho a la pobre Selena. Los Dursley se arrepentirían por siquiera haber mirado mal a Harry James Potter y a Selena Marlenne Potter.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el disimulado codazo que el director le dio y luego de darle una mirada de disculpa prosiguió:

-ustedes van a pasar un tiempo en el futuro, más específicamente en el año 20xx que es de donde yo vengo.

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿es eso posible?_

 _¿Qué hay de nuestros trabajos? No podemos dejarlos, así como así_

-si es posible y no se preocupen por sus trabajos o demás cosas, una vez nosotros nos hayamos ido al futuro, el tiempo, con la ayuda de un poderoso hechizo, será detenido de manera que cuando vuelvan no habrá pasado ni un minuto…

Varios suspiraron aliviados y Teddy admiro la tranquilidad con la que se estaban tomando todo.

-cómo sea, es hora de iniciar el viaje, próximo destino… la mansión de mi padrino.

 _ **Todo lo que está escrito así son fragmentos de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal modificados con intención de que sea adapten a mi historia.**_


	2. 2

La mansión Potter y ¡¿Quién eres?!

-es… hermosa- fue lo único que pudo decir la señora Miller, profesora de lengua y esposa del director junto con todas las mujeres, Petunia incluida (a pesar de que ella y su marido seguían sin poder hablar) al ver la mansión luego de que Teddy realizara un complicado hechizo que los llevo a ese lindo pueblo cubierto de nieve (al parecer eran las vacaciones de navidad) cuyo nombre al parecer era el Valle de Godric, desde donde los dirigió a la mansión en la que según él dijo vivía su padrino junto a su esposa e hijos evitando por alguna razón que no explico, la blanca plaza central y unas cuantas casas.

La mansión era de unos siete pisos completamente blanca con muchas ventanas de las cuales las que iban desde el que debía ser el quinto piso tenían unos balcones muy grandes y bien decorados. Los jardines eran gigantescos y no parecían tener fin, el poco pasto que se veía por culpa de la nieve era verde y parecía recién podado, hermosas plantas y flores de todos colores muy bien cuidadas, también llenas de nieve rodeaban un pasillo que llegaba a la gran puerta de la mansión.

En el jardín de atrás podía verse una gigantesca piscina congelada y a los lados de esta un montón de juegos infantiles como columpios y sube y bajas. Además de un cobertizo que estaba al lado de un muy grande espacio de pasto completamente vacío aparte de lo que parecían ser unas gradas y tres aros como los que usaban los niños para hacer burbujas, pero gigantes en cada lado del campo, Teddy dijo que ese lugar era para jugar el deporte favorito de los magos, el quidditch, cuando el señor Martínez, profesor de Ed. Física, le pregunto.

Mientras se iban acercando podían ver que la mansión estaba rodeada por una muralla llena de enredaderas bien cortadas (llenas de nieve) y una verja negra que parecía tener letras en cursiva unidas en el centro, mas no pudieron leerlas porque Teddy se adelantó y las empujo para abrirlas antes de que alguien lo intentara de manera que solo lograron ver las letra en una y una R en la otra, más eso basto para Petunia y Vernon era demasiado obvio para ellos que ahi decía _Potter,_ lo que dejaba en claro no solo que Harry era el padrino de Teddy sino que también aquella bellísima mansión que solo podrían ver en sus mejores sueños le pertenecía a su sobrino, a su detestable sobrino. No había duda de ello, además ellos recordaban perfectamente que una vez en la que ambos habían coincidido con los Potter en una visita a los señores Evans, Vernon le había preguntado a James que situación económica tenía su familia y este le contesto, luego de dedicarle una mirada de completo desagrado (nunca se habían llevado bien), que su familia era una de las más antiguas, importantes y ricas del mundo mágico. Por supuesto, ni ella ni Vernon le creyeron, pero ahora que veían esa casota era obvio que él decía la verdad, Vernon no podría comprar una casa así ni siquiera con el sueldo de toda una vida, ni hablar de mantenerla, ¡y mira que el ganaba muy bien!

Pero volviendo a lo importante, mientras la mujeres recorrían cada rincón con la mirada en especial las flores que las tenían embelesadas a pesar de estar cubiertas de nieve, Teddy les decía que los hijos de su padrino estaban adentro con todos sus primos y amigos más cercanos esperándolos, mientras sus padres estaban el ministerio de magia con todos los funcionarios de dicho lugar esperando la señal que les enviaran para realizar el hechizo que hará que el tiempo fuera de la mansión también se detenga para así poder leer en paz.

Unos segundos después de que Teddy hubiera dicho aquello y cuando estaban a unos tres metros de la puerta pudieron escuchar claramente muchas voces provenientes del interior de la mansión así como una canción que a nadie se le hizo conocida, pero que Teddy al parecer si ya que empezó a tararearla al tiempo que tocaba la puerta con fuerza con la clara intención de que se oyera dentro lográndolo ya que casi de inmediato las voces y la música se detuvo para dar lugar al ruido de unos pasos antes de que la puerta se abriera completamente dejando ver a una chica que tenía el pelo castaño claro casi rubio que caía en delicadas ondas por su espalda, la piel blanca y los ojos de un tono tan curioso como el de Teddy, ya que eran una mezcla de verde esmeralda y azul cielo. Tenía una gran sonrisa dejando ver unos dientes blancos como perlas y en una mano sostenía una taza de lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente. Usaba unos ajustados jeans negros con unas botas de cuero del mismo color con chiporro blanco por dentro y un jersey de lana rojo con bolsillos que decía en unas pequeñas letras doradas en el pecho izquierdo " _Selena"_ que todos supusieron era su nombre cosa que confirmaron cuando Teddy la presento diciendo que era una de las hijas de su padrino antes de robarle su taza y beber de ella alegando que hacía frio cuando ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

Luego de eso, ella les dio el pase para que entraran sonriéndole cordialmente a todos aunque todos notaron que cuando vio a Harry Potter sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa dejo de ser cordial para darle paso a una llena de una cariño que dejaba en claro que lo conocía lo que hizo que varios de los niños alzaran las cejas, Potter siempre había sido un don nadie, de que le conocía esta chica, que obviamente era una bruja por la varita que sobresalía de su bolsillo, más aún porque su sonrisa había pasado a ser una fría y sus ojos se habían llenado de desprecio y odio al ver a los Dursley y porque Teddy les había dedicado la misma mirada cuando los hizo pasar por la puerta y parecía querer estamparles la taza en la cara, además de tener la misma reacción de Selena al ver a Potter. Pero todas esas preguntas quedaron en el olvido cuando los hicieron pasar a una sala de estar que hizo que todas las mujeres babearan y sus miradas se llenaran de anhelo.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color beige muy claro que tenían unos cuadros que mostraban distintos paisajes y otros que por alguna razón solo se veía el fondo. Dos amplias escaleras de mármol guiaban hasta el segundo piso ambas cubiertas con alfombras rojas con unos fierros dorados entre cada escalón para mantenerlas fijas y las barandas decoradas con guirnaldas navideñas al igual que todas las ventanas. Ente ambas escaleras había un amplio espacio casi vacío con la estatua de un león hecha de oro en el centro y unos metros detrás de esta una gran puerta de vidrio corrediza que daba al patio cubierto de nieve lo que hacía que fuera una vista preciosísima. En una esquina había un gigantesco árbol de navidad hermosamente decorado con adornos de todo tipo y algunos que eran a todas luces mágicos si es que la gran estrella flotante que giraba sobre si misma les decía algo.

El piso también era de mármol blanco con pequeños detalles negros que le daban un aire aún más elegante al lugar. Los sillones eran de terciopelo blanco y tenían unos cojines rojos y de encaje dorado de los cuales algunos estaban ocupados por chicos y chicas de entre los 11 y 25 años y los que no estaban sentados en sillones se sentaban en el piso sobre unas mantas para no estar en el frio suelo.

Una hermosa chimenea encendida se podía apreciar a un lado de la estancia y al otro lado sobre un mueble de madera lleno de estantes había una gigantesca televisión de pantalla plana con un gran parlante a cada lado y en un estante casi vacío había una consolas distintas con varios controles, mientras los demás estantes estaban llenos de lo que parecían ser videojuegos, películas y juegos de mesa que los niños se contuvieron de ir a ver.

Una vez vieron cada detalle de la estancia se centraron en los jóvenes que allí había y haciendo un rápido conteo la señora White determino que allí había unos 29 o 30 chicos sin contar a Teddy y Selena que los invitaron a sentarse en los sillones restantes mientras ellos hacían lo mismo cosa que hicieron con algo de timidez quedando Dudley sentado en un gran sofá entre sus padres (aun sin habla) que miraban alrededor como si esperaran que algo explotara y Harry a su lado en un sillón individual junto a unos chicos del futuro, dos chicas y un chico, los tres rubios, que le dirigieron una gran sonrisa que por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de devolver cosa que hizo para luego fijar su mirada en la linda mesa de centro que por alguna razón tenía un montón de floreros vacíos completamente horribles sobre ella y a los lados. Los señores Miller tomaron asiento en un sillón para dos juntos a dos chicas de unos 20 años y un chico de unos 14 y cuando dirigieron su mirada a ellos se quedaron sin aliento… no podía ser posible, pero…


	3. 3

Conociendo mas sobre el futuro parte I

\- ¿Audrey? – pregunto la señora Miller junto a su marido atrayendo la atención de todos mirando fijamente a la chica que estaba a su lado y es que era idéntica a su hija de 13 años solo que tenía los ojos azules y su pelo tenía unos reflejos rojizos a diferencia de su Audrey que tenía reflejos rubios. Miro a los chicos junto a ella y vio que la otra chica tenía los ojos verdes silvestre al igual que su hija y marido y el chico a su lado tenía la misma nariz… sería posible que esos niños fueran sus nietos, tenían que serlo que otra explicación había para los parecidos, pero, aunque lo fueran, ¿que hacían ahí? Sus dudas fueron contestadas cuando la niña que era igual a su hija le dijo.

\- no, yo soy su hija, Lucy Weasley, ella es mi melliza, Molly – señalo a la chica a su lado que les dio una sonrisa chispeante – y él es nuestro hermano menor, Anthony – señalo al niño que estaba con ellas que les dio la misma sonrisa que su hermana.

Cuando termino de hablar ya tenía a sus abuelos haciéndole preguntas como: _¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué chico se atrevió a acercarse a mi hija? ¿a que escuela vas, Anthony? ¿en que trabajan ustedes dos, niñas, se ve que ya son mayores de edad?_ _¿que relación tienen ustedes con todo esto?..._

Antes de que el interrogatorio pudiera continuar Molly les interrumpió educadamente y junto a sus hermanos comenzó a contestar las preguntas:

\- primero – alzo un dedo – Lucy y yo tenemos 20 años y Anthony 14

\- segundo – Lucy alzo dos dedos con una sonrisa divertida – el chico que se atrevió a acercarse a tu hija, abuelo – el señor Miller sonrió – fue un chico unos años mayor que mama cuyo nombre es Percy Weasley.

\- tercero – Anthony alzo tres dedos – yo, al igual que hicieron mis hermanas en su momento, estudio en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

\- ¿QUE? – exclamo el señor Miller

\- tú y tus hermanas son… son… - la señora Miller estaba sorprendida pero feliz.

\- SIP, los tres somos magos al igual que papa y nuestros tíos, padrinos, primos, abuelos paternos y demás – le contesto Lucy mirando divertida como sus abuelos abrían los ojos como platos y viendo también de reojo con satisfacción como Petunia y Vernon palidecían bajo la mirada de muerte de todos sus primos y amigos, ya era hora de que esos animales se diesen cuenta de lo que sufrirían por atreverse a tratar de esa manera al tío favorito y definitivamente más querido de todos los primos Weasley y por lo que le hicieron a Selena.

\- Y respondiendo a sus otras preguntas – dijo Molly disfrutando también, al igual que toda su familia, de la reacción de los Dursley – yo trabajo a medio tiempo en la tienda que mi tío George tiene en el callejón Diagon, que es donde se va a comprar los útiles escolares y otras cosas mientras termino mis estudios.

\- y yo – continuo Lucy sonriendo – trabajo como la secretaria de mi padrino que también es mi tío.

\- ¿y quién es tu padrino, querida? – le pregunto su abuela encantada con sus nietos y mirando de reojo al matrimonio Dursley no entendía porque estaban tan pálidos y tenían esa cara asustada.

\- yo comparto padrino con Teddy así que obviamente y como creo él les ha dicho – le dio una mirada interrogativa a Teddy que asintió mientras comenzaba a subir una de las escaleras con intención de avisarle a su padrino que ya podían detener el tiempo y ponerse su jersey Weasley – es el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

\- ¿y esa es una posición muy importante en el mundo mágico? – pregunto Dudley curioso no notando la mirada de muerte y odio que le dirigía la tercera generación cuando hablo, si había a algún Dursley que odiaran más que a Vernon, Petunia y Marge, ese definitivamente era a Dudley.

Harry, sin embargo, si lo noto y se preguntó porque, no era la primera vez que todos le dirigían esa mirada, la cual se suavizaba al posarse en él, no entendía porque lo miraban con tanto cariño y admiración, él no había hecho nada importante ni mucho menos admirable, solo era un niño de 10 años que había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de coche lo que provocó que tuviera que irse a vivir con sus tíos que aparentemente lo odiaban sin motivo. No era el mejor de la clase, pero no le iba mal, él no podía sacar mejores notas porque Dudley se lo diría a sus padres y a tío Vernon y a tía Petunia no les gustaría saber que estaba superando a su pequeñito y de seguro le darían una paliza para luego encerrarle en su alacena. No tenía amigos, ni familiares aparte de los Dursley. En resumen, estaba completamente solo.

\- una de las más importantes junto con la del ministro de magia – dijo Lucy mirando con asco a Dudley no podía creer que ese jamón con patas tuviera el descaro de hablarle como si le conociera y mirara todo alrededor como si creyera que era suyo, es más hasta agradecía que James, Albus y Lily estuvieran arriba junto a Selena, que se había escabullido a la primera oportunidad, porque o sino estaba segura de que Dudley estaría siendo sacado a patadas y con un montón de hechizos junto a sus padres si los hermanos Potter se enteraban de esto.

\- y a la última pregunta, pues somos parte de los que crearon el plan para que esta lectura fuera posible – dijo Anthony para distraerse y no lanzarse sobre los Dursley, no le funcionó muy bien así que empezó a pensar en cuando Estela había aceptado ser su novia hace unos meses, en los partidos de quidditch que hubieron ese semestre antes de que las vacaciones de navidad comenzaran, en los simulacros de guerra que hicieron su tío Harry y su tío Ron en los días menos esperados, en las clases que tuvo, en los chicos que él y sus primos tuvieron que ahuyentar y embromar cuando querían salir con sus primas y/o hermanas, en fin en todo menos en esos animales y pudo notar como todos hacían lo mismo.

Los _muggles_ por otro lado no cabían en si de asombro o sea la casa era impresionante, iban a convivir con magos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y ahora le salían con que estaban frente a los descendientes de un mago super importante para el mundo mágico… impresionante.

\- HEY! ¿Que les parece si nos presentamos? – pregunto Teddy bajando las escaleras captando la atención y librando finalmente a los Dursley de la mirada de la tercera generación – digo, de esa manera los del pasado podrán saber con quién están hablando.

\- es una buena idea, Teddy, y como ellos a ti ya te conocen empecemos primero los Weasley por el orden de nacimiento de nuestros padres, luego los Longbottom, los Scamander, los Malfoy, los Creevey, los Power, Mary, los Wood, los Boot y finalmente los P… digo los chicos que están arriba – dijo una de las chicas que estaba sentada junto a Harry poniéndose de pie, tenía una larga melena rubia lisa que le llegaba a las caderas, la piel blanca como porcelana y unos brillantes ojos azules. Era muy bonita. – empezare yo al ser la mayor. Mi nombre es Victorie Gabrielle Weasley, soy hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley, tengo 22 años y estoy comprometida con Teddy – esto último lo dijo sonriéndole a su prometido mientras tomaba asiento.

\- y sigo yo – se puso de pie la chica a su lado, ambas se parecían bastante salvo que sus ojos eran más oscuros, el pelo le llegaba solo a media espalda y que obviamente era menor que ella – soy Dominique Isabelle Weasley, hermana de Victorie, tengo 17 años y estoy saliendo con alguien que se presentara luego – se sentó y empujo a su hermano que estaba muy distraído mirando a la chica que lo traía loco desde hace meses.

\- amm, si. Soy Louis William Weasley, el tercer y último hijo de Bill y Fleur, tengo 15 años y no estoy saliendo con nadie – el chico era al igual que sus hermanas rubio solo que un tono más oscuro que el de ella.

\- ahora nosotros – dijo una chica castaña de ojos azules poniéndose de pie junto a su hermano – soy Gwendolyn Eliza Weasley, pero llámenme Gwen, soy la hija mayor de Charlie y Eliza Weasley, tengo 18 años y no estoy con nadie.

\- y yo soy Arthur Charles Weasley, soy el hijo menor de Charlie y Eliza, tengo 14 y tampoco estoy saliendo con nadie. – se presentó un pelirrojo de tormentosos ojos grises.

\- a nosotros ya nos conocen – dijo Molly dejando en claro que de lo contario ella y sus hermanos serían los siguientes. – así que Freddie, Roxanne…

\- hola, yo soy Frederick George Weasley, pero como es muy largo llámenme Fred o Freddie, soy hijo de George y Angelina Weasley – dijo un pelirrojo de tez ligeramente oscura, de ojos azules traviesos al igual que su sonrisa – tengo 17 años y estoy saliendo con alguien que se presentara luego.

\- yo soy Roxanne Angelina Weasley, hermana de Fred, tengo 14 años y no estoy saliendo con nadie – se presentó una pelinegra con ojos del mismo color que su pelo.

\- hola, yo soy Rose Jean Weasley, hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley, tengo 16 años y estoy saliendo con alguien que ya conocerán. – dijo una pelirroja de ojos azules brillantes como zafiros.

\- yo soy Hugo Weasley, hermano menor de Rose, tengo 14 años y no estoy con nadie – dijo un castaño de cálidos ojos café chocolate.

\- vaya, si que son una familia grande los Weasley – dijo la señora White sorprendida.

\- y aún faltan unos pocos – canturreo alegremente Selena mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la puerta corrediza, pero antes de llegar ahí doblo a la izquierda entrando a algún lugar y cuando salió unos minutos después sostenía una bandeja con 4 tazas de chocolate caliente y un tazón lleno de malvaviscos que tenían líneas rojas pintadas. Las mujeres se asustaron un poco cuando vieron que Selena se disponía a subir de nuevo, no querían que se desestabilizara y manchara la hermosa alfombra y, peor aún, cayera por las escaleras, pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Selena no solo se mantuvo firme, sino que también supo conservar ese aire distinguido y elegante que habían notado que tenía a la hora de moverse o hablar. ¿Cómo le hacia?


	4. 4

Conociendo mas sobre el futuro II

-ok, hola soy Frank Longbottom y ella es mi hermana menor Alice – dijo un pelinegro luego de que Selena se perdiera de vista señalando a la rubia a su lado – tengo 17 años…

-…y yo 14, somos hijos de Neville y Hannah Longbottom y no estamos saliendo con nadie – ninguna persona o animal noto como su mirada se desviaba brevemente hacia Hugo, bueno, nadie salvo cuatro chicos que espiaban desde el segundo piso que sonrieron encantados, ok, las chicas no tanto, porque puede que sus primos/hermanos/amigos cercanos fueran unos celosos sin remedio, pero ellas no se quedaban atrás solo que no lo demostraban tanto, aunque querían muchísimo a Alice, así que mientras ella no le hiciera daño o le diera esperanzas falsas a su primo todo estaba bien.

\- Y ahora nosotros – dijo un chico castaño de ojos azul grisáceo que nada más verlo Selena se sonrojo levemente siendo atrapada por su hermana que la vio divertida y emocionada ella sabía lo muy enamorado que estaba el hijo de su madrina de su hermana y se prometió ayudarlos a dejar salir sus sentimientos y a evitar que los hombres de la familia lo mataran o algo así. Aunque tenía muy claro que no podía evitar que sus hermanos, bajo el auspicio de su padre, le hicieran un interrogatorio al más puro estilo Potter y Lupin lleno de amenazas ocultas entre líneas a penas ella se distrajera.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el hijo mayor de su madrina de comenzó a presentar.

\- soy Lissander Scamander…

-…y yo Lorcan Scamander – ahora fue el turno de Lily para sonrojarse ante la vista de ese rubio de ojos azules que la traía loca desde hace algunos meses siendo, para su mala suerte, atrapada por todos sus hermanos y mientras Selena sonreía de oreja a oreja, James y Albus apretaban tanto los dientes que parecía que se les iban a romper y sus ojos parecían echar chispas, pero no por el hecho de que a una de sus princesas le gustara Lorcan sino porque sabían que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos y es que Lorcan llevaba colado por ella desde el año pasado, y apenas lo habían notado le habían hecho junto a Teddy el Interrogatorio marca Potter y Lupin del que ningún chico que quisiera salir con las chicas de su familia se salvaba y el que cada chico con malas intenciones temía tanto que apenas James o Al los atrapaban mirando demás a las chicas huían más rápido que ellos dos cuando su madre los pillaba en alguna travesura. Por lo tanto, sabían que Lorcan roba-hermanas Scamander amaba de verdad a su Lily, al igual que Lissander también-roba-hermanas-Scamander amaba a su Selena, porque si, eso también lo sabían. Así que, debido a los resultados que su interrogatorio tuvo, no les quedo de otra que darles su aprobación a ambos, aunque claro eso no evito que los amenazaran con destruirlos si una sola lagrima que no sea de felicidad se derramara de los ojos de una de sus princesas y uno de ellos eran los causantes, además de dejarles en claro que solo los aprobaban porque sabían que:

a) eran buenos chicos

b) les conocían desde que usaban pañales

c) eran hijos de su tía Luna y su tío Rolf

d) Lorcan era ahijado de su padre.

Malditos idiotas que no les daban buenas razones para odiarlos por mirar con otros ojos a sus pequeñas. Estaban tan distraídos que no notaron cuando los chicos continuaron.

\- ella es nuestra hermana menor Amelia, tenemos 17 años y ella 14. Somos hijos de Rolf y Luna Scamander y tampoco estamos con nadie – esto último Lorcan lo dijo mirando disimuladamente con tristeza hacia al segundo piso donde estaba seguro estaba Lily, la chica que quería más que nada, pero estaba seguro no era lo mismo de su parte, lo cual era muy triste considerando que sus hermanos le habían dado su aprobación, lo cual era condenadamente difícil, y por la mirada de su hermano mellizo él estaba pensando lo mismo solo que con Selena en vez de Lily.

-bueno… yo soy Scorpius Malfoy y ella es mi hermana menor Estela – se presentó un rubio de ojos grises ligeramente azulados apuntando a una castaña de ojos azul claro que sonreía mirando a Anthony que le devolvió la sonrisa con amor antes de que ella continuara.

-mi hermano tiene 16 años y yo 14, somos hijos de Draco y Astoria Malfoy. Yo estoy de novia con Anthony… – ante eso los Miller sonrieron mientras las chicas Weasley's y Potter's pensaban porque sus primos/hermanos siempre se enamoraban de chicas que ellas conocían bien ¡era injusto! no tenían razones para ponerse celosas por llevárselos lejos de ellas. Malas chicas que no les daban razones para odiarlas.

-…y yo estoy con Rose – dijo Scor sonriéndole a su novia que se la devolvió mientras el chico era víctima de un montón de miradas letales de parte de los primos y el hermano menor de la pelirroja.

-hola, yo soy Katheryn Creevey, pero llámenme Kate– ante la vista de esa chica de pelo rojo como el fuego y de impactantes ojos caleidoscópicos (iguales a los de su hermana y su madre) James sonrió embobado, agradecía mil veces a Godric que ella aceptara ser su novia luego de 4 espectaculares citas y aunque le había costado un poco conseguirlas no había sido tanto como a su abuelo y tocayo, de hecho, solo tard meses.

-yo soy Colin Creevey, Kate y yo tenemos 17 años (no somos gemelos o mellizos, solo nacimos el mismo año) somos hijos de Dennis y Jane Creevey, Kate esta de novia con alguien que se presentara luego, y yo estoy de novio con Dominique – el rubio le sonrió a su novia, ignorando las miradas molestas que le lanzaban los primos y el hermano de la chica.

-yo soy Sophie Creevey. Soy la hermana menor de Kate y Colin, tengo 15 años, aunque dentro de poco cumpliré 16, tengo novio y eso es todo. – ahora fue el turno de Al para sonreír embobado al ver a esa chica también pelirroja solo que más oscuro que el de su hermana y ojos que variaba solo entre el azul, el verde, el gris, el morado y el color de la miel a diferencia de su hermana y madre que tenían unos tonos más oscuros de caleidoscopio.

Y así continuaron las presentaciones.

Los siguientes fueron un chico rubio y una chica pelinegra llamados Jack y Valerie Power Greengrass que tenían 18 y 15 años respectivamente y eran primos maternos de Scorpius y Estela. Jack era novio de Gwen y Valerie de Louis.

Después fue una chica castaña llamada Marie Finch-Fletchley de 15 años.

Luego vinieron 6 chicos de los cuales tres eran los hermanos Wood: Oliver de 20, novio de Molly, Alicia de 17 años, novia de Fred y Kyle de 15 que también era novio de Mary.

Los otros tres eran los hermanos Boot: Connor de 20 años, novio de Lucy y los mellizos Michelle y Jake de 11.


	5. 5

LEAN ESTO, ES IMPORTANTE!

Primero que nada, disculpen por el capitulo 5 es que me equivoque al subirlo y puse el que documento que tenia preparado para escribir las reacciones, aca les dejo el real y ya borre el otro. Y segundo, agradesco a Alex0552 por preguntar porque estoy segura de que de no ser asi no me habria dado ni cuenta.

Ahora no los distraigo mas y espero y les guste el capítulo.

-anabethpotter-

-muy bien-dijo Teddy parándose de un salto y aplaudiendo una vez para llamar la atención de todos - antes de las siguientes presentaciones debemos aclararles unas cuantas cosas.

Varios adultos alzaron las cejas y los niños ladearon la cabeza curiosos.

-cuando veníamos para acá - continuo Teddy - algunos de ustedes me preguntaron sobre la razón por la que los habíamos traído específicamente a ustedes, así que vamos a empezar contando otra historia, pero esta es una que afecta a cuatro de ustedes, tres de manera negativa y otro de moda positiva.

Todos los del pasado se acomodaron y pensaron que se refieren con eso último que dijo.

-En este tiempo, hace unos trece años más o menos - empezó a narrar, para sorpresa de todos los del pasado, Lucy - una niña de poco menos de un año de edad comenzó a mostrar signos de magia, algo que para muchos seria increíble ¿o no?

Varios asintieron.

-bueno para su familia no fue así - algunos fruncieron el ceño - la abuela de la niña solía tener una hermana menor...

Petunia abrió los ojos horrorizados, segura de que hablaba de ella.

-esta hermana falleció a los veintiún años, fue asesinada junto a su marido - la comprensión de los llego a algunos adultos.

-la hermana de la abuela de la niña es la mujer de la historia que nos contó Teddy ¿verdad? - dijo la señora Miller triste.

-sí, abuela, ella - dijo Molly con los ojos tristes al pensar en lo mucho que sufrió su tío cuando pequeño. - continua, Lu.

-cuando su hermana y su marido murieron el hijo de ambos fue a parar a la última familia de sangre que le quedaba, su tía, el marido de esta y su primo.

Los adultos fruncieron el ceño confundidos por el odio en la voz de la chica.

-ellos en vez de acogerlo como debieron haberlo hecho al ser familia, lo trataron horrible, la abuela de la niña de pequeña adoraba a su hermana, pero un día esta comenzó a hacerse amiga de un niño de su barrio, la abuela era muy prejuiciosa por lo que desaprobó inmediatamente esta amistad debido a que el niño era pobre.

Petunia estaba cada vez más conmocionada, esa era obviamente su vida, ¿Por qué esa niña sabia tanto?

-esta amistad produjo un quiebre en su hermandad, quiebre que se hizo definitivo cuando se descubrió que la hermana menor era una bruja y tendría que asistir a Hogwarts. Desde ese momento la abuela odio a la magia y a quienes pudieran hacerla, incluyendo a su hermana. Y este odio se lo transmitió a su marido que tiene una actitud muy estilo medieval.

Los ojos de algunas madres estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-odio que la abuela descargo en su sobrino de mil formas distintas, y odio que aumento aún más cuando el niño comenzó a demostrar signos de ser mago cosa que nunca debió dudar pues era demasiado obvio debido a que el padre del niño era el hijo y heredero de una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas en ámbito de la magia de todo nuestro mundo, cosa vigente hasta el día de hoy.

Vernon y Petunia endurecieron la mandíbula con furia.

-el odio que tenía hacia la magia no dejo de crecer y este odio se lo transmitió a su único hijo.

Los padres fruncieron el ceño, tenían un mal presentimiento.

-este hijo cuando tenía veintitantos años se casó con una mujer que era una squib

-una squib es una persona que nace sin magia a pesar de venir de una familia de magos – aclaro Rose antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar.

-esta squib odio la magia por ser algo que ella no tuvo, odiando en el proceso a su familia. Familia que murió unos años antes de que ella se casara. El matrimonio tuvo una hija y como dije esta hija comenzó a mostrar signos de ser bruja. Obviamente la odiaron al instante de darse cuenta de ello y la dieron en adopción. Obviamente ellos sabían de la magia así que al menos tuvieron la decencia de buscar un orfanato mágico (en su tiempo aun no existen) la cuestión es que la dejaron ahí con un álbum de fotos de la niña, su ropa y juguetes, unos papeles con su nombre y alergias y una simple nota que decía _"esta niña es un fenómeno igual que ustedes, cuídenla y luego envíenla a ese colegio de raros que tienen o déjenla en la calle, nos da igual"_ las personas del orfanato se horrorizaron ante la nota y el estado de la niña pues claramente estaba muy enferma y ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de cubrirla o algo a pesar de que, según nos contaron, es mañana estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

Se escucharon sollozos de las madres y los padres fruncían cada vez más el ceño mientras en el segundo piso Selena Potter era calmada por sus hermanos.

-estas personas contactaron con el ministerio con intención de averiguar porque los padres habían dejado a la niña ahí – continuo narrando Lucy con la mirada perdida – les dijeron lo que había pasado y el jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica junto a su mejor amigo y mano derecha tomaron rumbo al orfanato, allí les explicaron más detalladamente lo sucedido y el jefe y su mejor amigo pidieron ver a la niña con una sospecha en mente, cuando lo hicieron basto solo una mirada para que ambos supieran quienes la habían dejado allí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunto el profesor de ed. Física.

-el jefe – dijo Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa – era el sobrino de la abuela de la niña, se había ido de la casa de sus tíos poco antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

-el niño que vivió – susurro el director Miller.

-exacto, abuelo – dijo Anthony pensando en cómo reaccionarían todos cuando se enterarán de quien era el niño que vivió.

-cómo sea – dijo Lucy antes de continuar con la historia: - el jefe reconoció la casa de sus tíos en una de las fotos de la niña y tuvo que detener a su mejor amigo de ir directamente donde ellos a lanzarles unos cuantos hechizos pues los odiaba desde que se enteró de cómo estos trataban a quien consideraba su hermano. Tiempo después se fueron del orfanato con la promesa de volver al día siguiente. Cuando llegaron al ministerio ya era la hora del almuerzo así que, junto a la esposa del mejor amigo del jefe se fueron a la casa de los padres de la esposa del jefe, que era la hermana menor del mejor amigo de este, en la casa se encontraban esta, los hijos y los sobrinos de ambos. Les contaron lo sucedido y la esposa del jefe tomo la decisión de que adoptarían a la niña a pesar de que nueve meses antes había tenido a su tercer bebe, una niña llamada Lily en honor a la fallecida madre del jefe.

Varios adultos admiraron este hecho, no cualquiera adoptaría a un bebe habiendo tenido uno menos de un año atrás.

-y así fue como la niña se unió a la familia como la cuarta hija de nuestros tíos – termino de narrar Lucy con una sonrisa.

-espera – exclamo la señora White sorprendida - eso quiere decir que una de ustedes es la niña de la historia.

Señalo a las chicas Weasley que negaron con la cabeza.

-la niña ya se presentó, pero no está sentada aquí – dijo Teddy

-Selena – murmuro el señor Martínez incrédulo.

-SIP, yo soy esa niña – dijo Selena apareciendo en lo alto de una escalera antes de bajar rápidamente.

Todos la miraron choqueados a lo que ella se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-ahora hay que decirles la razón por la que están aquí – intervino Rose.

-cierto – dijo Roxanne.

-muy bien como Teddy les dijo esta historia afecta a cuatro de ustedes – dijo Louis.

-si… - dijo el padre uno de los amigos de Dudley.

-bueno eso es porque… - Victorie miro a Selena para que ella continuara.

-porque mi padre y mis abuelos biológicos están con ustedes – soltó de sopetón.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- es imposible

Y así siguieron mientras Vernon y Petunia pensaban en como escapar.

-lo que oyen, ellos están con ustedes, de hecho, estoy seguro de que dos de ellos están tratando de idear como escapar – los interrumpió Arthur rodando lo ojos.

-pero, querido, eso es imposible porque ninguno de los apoderados tiene una hermana fallecida salvo… -trato de explicar la señora Miller antes que la comprensión le llegara como un balde de agua fría.

-ustedes… - murmuro el señor Miller mirando a los Dursley que se encogieron en sus asientos mientras Dudley no entendía.

-sí, ellos – murmuro Selena – ellos fueron lo que me abandonaron y fueron Harry Potter y su esposa quienes me abrieron las puertas de su casa, ellos son para mi mis padres y sus hijos mis hermanos. Los Dursley no son nada en mi vida salvo un mal recuerdo.

-pero eso significa que Harry es… - cabe destacar que todos estaban de piedra, sobre todo Harry.

-un mago, si, lo es – dijo Molly.

-y si él es el niño que vivió – agrego Dominique asintiendo con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a Harry y decir: - tus papas no murieron como los Dursley te hicieron creer, tío Harry, ellos no tuvieron ningún accidente de coche.

-y más encima le mintieron – exclamo furiosa la señora White.

-lo hicieron – concedió Selena con el ceño fruncido en dirección a los Dursley mientras se sentaba a los pies de Harry.

Harry mientras tanto estaba en shock, ¿sus papas habían sido asesinados? ¿sus tíos le habían mentido? ¿él era un mago?

Antes de que pudiera decir sus dudas en voz alta se escuchó un fuerte "pum, pum, pum" seguido por un grito femenino: "USTEDES SON UNOS VERDADEROS IDIOTAS" proveniente del piso de arriba y, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, dos chicos bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad y corrieron a esconderse detrás del sofá de Teddy mientras una chica pelirroja corría escaleras abajo y se dirigía claramente furiosa a donde esos dos estaban.

-Woa, Woa, Woa ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Teddy mientras se paraba y atrapaba a la niña antes de que saltara el sillón y matara a los niños.

-bueno pues sucede que este par de trolls derramaron chocolate caliente en mi jersey BLANCO – explico la pelirroja mirando mal a los chicos cuya cabeza desapareció rápidamente del espaldar del sofá.

Los del pasado se fijaron más a fondo en la chica, era una niña muy bonita, sus ojos era de un penetrante azul ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, un color muy bonito que resaltaba en su piel blanca junto a su largo pelo que era de un rojo oscuro y le llegaba hasta el inicio de su cadera donde se enroscaba delicadamente. Sus rasgos mientras tanto eran suaves y femeninos asemejados a los que se ven en los cuadros aristocráticos, no era muy alta, pero tampoco muy baja, aparentaba unos catorce años más o menos. Llevaba puestos unos jeans negros con unas botas de cuero blancas al igual que su jersey que tenía una mancha café claramente el motivo de su enojo, el cual poco a poco fue siendo calmado cuando Victorie rodando los ojos por la estupidez de sus primos saco la varita y la agito provocando que la mancha desapareciera completa e inmediatamente para asombro de los muggles y Harry.

Lentamente la niña se calmó y se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los visitantes:

-Lamento el espectáculo que acabamos de dar mis hermanos y yo.

-no te preocupes, Lils, estoy segura de que todos no enfadaríamos sin un par de tontos nos hicieran eso – dijo Alice con una sonrisa divertida y riendo por lo bajo cuando se escuchó un claro "HEY" proveniente de detrás del sofá seguido por un:

-Primero, fue un accidente.

-y segundo, al igual que nuestra hermana lamentamos el espectáculo que dimos.

\- ¿Por qué siguen ahí detrás? – pregunto Gwen curiosa.

-si salimos, se revelará de quien somos hijos lo que haría que la situación perdiera dramatismo y misterio – respondió la primera voz con seguridad a lo que todos los futuristas negaron con la cabeza divertidos, Al jamás cambiaría.

-bien supongo que tendré que presentarme sola – dijo la niña mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa a Petunia Dursley que parecía a punto de desmayarse pues la niña era igualita a su hermana y a su madre con unos rasgos que no supo reconocer y la sonrisa de su difunto cuñado.

-Para empezar mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter – Harry abrió los ojos como platos al igual que sus compañeros mientras los adultos sonreían, ellos ya lo sospechaban desde que vieron el pelo de los niños antes de que se escondieran.

-sí, soy hija de Harry Potter, tengo catorce años y no estoy con nadie – una vez finalizo camino y se sentó con gracia a los pies de Harry junto a su hermana después de tomar una manta, ponerla en el piso y sonreírle a la versión pasada de su papa.

-bien, nuestro turno – Aparecieron de la nada dos chicos igualitos a Harry detrás de los Dursley provocando que estos saltaran en sus asientos con expresiones de horror sacando risas de todos mientras ellos se sonrojaban

-yo soy el primogénito de Harry Potter, me llamo James Sirius Potter, James es en honor a tu padre y Sirius en honor a tu padrino – miro a Harry que sonrió ante la información – Tengo diecisiete años y soy el novio de Kate.

Le sonrió a su novia antes de hacer lo mismo que Lily.

\- ¡Hola, gente! yo soy el segundo hijo de Harry, me llamo Albus Potter, pero llámenme Al, ya sabrán la razón de mi nombre, tengo dieciséis años y soy el novio de Sophie.

Se sentó junto a sus hermanos después de guiñarle un ojo a su novia y Teddy se puso de pie y dijo:

-bien, es hora de leer.

A continuación, fue hasta la mesa de centro y de la parte de abajo un libro completamente negro con un número uno plateado en el centro.

-Ok, el primer capítulo se llama llama - dio una sonrisa sarcástica - El niño que vivió.

Y así fue como empezó la lectura del primer libro.


	6. 6

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive**

Varios miraron a los Dursley que se hundieron en sus asientos por la mirada letal de los hermanos Potter.

 **estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales.**

-me enorgullezco de decir que eso se acabó – exclamo Selena con una sonrisa que haría sentir a su papá y tíos orgullosos sacando risas de todos y miradas de odio de los animales y compañía por lo que su sonrisa creció aún más.

 **Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o** **misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

-nosotros podríamos enseñarles algunas tonterías extrañas y misteriosas – dijeron James y Al jugando con sus varitas y con una sonrisa marca Potter por lo que los Dursley se echaron para atrás asustados provocando más risas y una sonrisa en Harry.

 **El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que** **fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque** **con un bigote inmenso.**

-Una morsa – comento Teddy con una sonrisa idéntica a la de sus hermanos de cuna dejando en claro que no era hijo de Remus Lupin y ahijado de Harry Potter por nada.

 **La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual**

-una jirafa – grito emocionada Michelle sacando carcajadas de toda la tercera generación y sonrisa disimuladas de los del pasado.

 **lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

Las mujeres miraron con desaprobación a Petunia las cuales ignoro.

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

Nadie dijo nada, pero Harry creyó oír un " _Papa es mucho mejor"_ de parte de los chicos sentados a sus pies.

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y** **su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera** **lo de los Potter.**

\- ¿acaso tenemos algo mal? – preguntaron inocentemente los hermanos Potter sacando risas de los demás.

 **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían** **desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía** **hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil**

-¡Hey! Cuidadito con como hablas de mi abuelo – dijeron los hermanos Potter mirando con los ojos entrecerrado a Petunia que miro a otro lado frunciendo el ceño asustada.

 **eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

-¡gracias a Merlín por eso! – exclamaron los Weasley, Teddy y los hermanos Potter alzando los brazos al cielo sacando sonrisas de los adultos del pasado y Harry.

 **Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

-apenas terminemos la lectura lo haremos – juraron Teddy, James, Al, Lily y Selena para horror de los Dursley y ganando miradas curiosas de parte de los demás del pasado. Entendían lo dicho por los cuatro Potter, pero… ¿Por qué Teddy se había incluido en el grupo?

 **Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que** **Dudley se juntará con un niño como aquél.**

-y nosotros estamos seguros de que ellos tampoco querían que tío Harry se juntara con un niño con complejo de animal – aseguro Molly a lo que su generación asintió con seriedad.

 **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

Varios alzaron las cejas mientras los Potter hacían un espacio entre ellos y obligaban a Harry a sentarse ahí mientras Teddy se sentaba donde antes estaba el para mayor horror de los Dursley.

 **El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo**

Los futuristas varones Potter y sus primos bromistas sacudieron la cabeza decepcionados.

 **y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

\- ¿lechuza parda? – pregunto el padre de Gordon, amigo de Dudley, sorprendido ante los asentimientos indiferentes de la tercera generación.

 **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora** **Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no** **pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra** **las paredes.**

Varias mujeres se escandalizaron y miraron mal a los Dursley que estaba muy incomodos.

 **«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la** **casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.** **Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un** **gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

-¡LA ABUE MINNIE! – Gritaron emocionados Teddy, los Weasley y los Potter a lo que los del pasado alzaron la ceja intrigados.

 **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber** **sido una ilusión óptica.**

-le diré que creíste eso, no le gustara saber que la consideraste una ilusión – aviso con seriedad Scorpius a Vernon que lo vio confundido mientras la tercera estallaba en carcajadas.

 **El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada.**

Varios de los del futuro se estremecieron, habían estado al otro lado de su mirada severa bastantes veces. Los del pasado estaban cada vez más curiosos. ¿Por qué actuaban como si conocieran al gato?

 **Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

Varios asintieron mientras los del futuro reían por lo bajo y Al dijo:

-pues yo conozco uno que hasta le dice a tu mamá si te portaste mal y te castiga con limpiar el salón de trofeos si te pilla en una broma.

Eso confundió más a los del pasado mientras las risas de los chicos del futuro pasaron a ser carcajadas.

 **El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos.**

-pobre abue – susurro Lucy.

 **Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente.** **Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de** **advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con** **capa.**

\- ¿Debo sentirme ofendido? – pregunto Anthony – nuestra ropa no es extraña, que tu no estés acostumbrado a verla ya es diferente.

 **El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah,** **los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda** **nueva.**

-si eso te deja dormir tranquilo – canturreo Fred.

 **Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos** **extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El** **señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no** **eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde** **esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!**

La tercera generación rodo los ojos exasperada.

 **Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo.**

-aja – murmuraron Dominique, Louis, Lucy y Molly

 **Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.** **El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su** **oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría** **costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno** **día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta,** **mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no** **había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.**

-pues nosotros las vemos todos los días – dijo Hugo a lo que los muggles y Harry le vieron sorprendidos.

 **Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

Todos miraron a Vernon enojados, ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarles a sus empleados?

 **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.** **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que** **estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué,** **pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no** **llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de** **papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

-chismoso – murmuro Lily con desagrado pues los odiaba.

— **Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

— **Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

\- ¿yo? – pregunto el niño sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros a lo que sus futuros hijos y sobrinos le dieron sonrisas tristes sabiendo lo que se diría luego.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia** **los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.** **Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos** **a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran**

Mas malas miradas hacia Vernon que fruncía el ceño recordando ese día.

 **cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba** **comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido especial.**

-si le dices eso a un mago, seguro y te hechiza – aseguro Estela a lo que toda su generación asintió para asombro y curiosidad de todos lo del pasado.

 **Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter**

-en el mundo muggle puede, pero en el nuestro solo existen seis; su yo futuro– señalo Kate a Harry – su esposa y esos cuatro de ahí– señalo a los hermanos Potter que sonrieron arrogantes.

-eso significa que en nuestro tiempo Harry es el único con el apellido Potter de su mundo – dijo tristemente la señora Miller por los asentimientos que recibió como respuesta.

 **y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de** **que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse** **Harvey. O Harold.**

Harry hizo una mueca de asco para gracia de todos.

 **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

\- ¿es que acaso mi abuela tenía algo mal? – pregunto los hermanos Potter dulcemente lo que provocó que Petunia tragara saliva asustada recordando la vez que había escuchado ese mismo tono.

 _\- Inicio de Flashback -_

 _Eran las vacaciones de navidad de 1977-1978 y Petunia había sido obligada por sus padres a ir buscar a Lily con ellos pues ella quería presentarles a su novio. Petunia había estado esperando a un nerd, flacucho con el pelo pegado a la nuca con gel, claramente lo contrario al chico que acompañaba a su hermana hacia ellos, el chico era alto, guapísimo, con unas gafas redondas que ocultaban unos ojos avellanas, con el pelo azabache desordenado como si nunca hubiera conocido lo que es un peine y un cuerpo bien formado, todo lo contrario a su prometido, Vernon. Cuando llegaron a ellos Lily lo presento como su novio, James Potter. La pareja había iniciado una conversación con sus padres cuando a ella se le ocurrió decir:_

 _-y... dime, James, ¿cuanto te pago Lily para que te hicieras pasar por su novio? por que no creo que nadie tenga tan mal gusto como para fijarse en una chica tan fea, rara y sabelotodo como ella._

 _Sus padres iban a regañarle y Lily a reclamarle, pero James se les adelanto a los tres diciendo con un tono que dejaba en claro que estaba muy enfadado._

 _-ella no me pago nada, y no me estoy haciendo pasar por nadie, yo si soy su novio y si el haberme fijado en una chica tan hermosa como ella es tener mal gusto en tu diccionario pues entonces deberías buscarte otro, por que nadie es mas perfecta que mi Lily y respecto a lo de sabelotodo no veo nada de malo en ser tan inteligente como ella, yo mismo soy uno de los mejores de mi clase, después de Lily por supuesto. - sonrió con arrogancia - Si tu no puedes apreciar la hermana que tienes no significa que los demás no lo hagamos, así que te agradecería que dejaras de hacer esa clase de comentarios sobre ella en mi presencia por dos simples razones; la primera, porque están extremadamente equivocados y la segunda porque no me gustaría tener que demostrarte lo que le pasa a quienes se atreven a decir algo malo de mi pelirroja cuando yo estoy cerca, no por nada soy uno de los mejores alumnos en transformaciones. Y créeme cuando te digo que no me contendría, seas una muggle o no._

 _La amenaza estaba presente en su voz a pesar de estar usando un tono muy dulce y desde ese momento fue que James Potter consiguió la aprobación de los que algún día serian sus suegros (algo que Vernon nunca tuvo) y también que Petunia deje de insultar a Lily cuando el estaba cerca, lo que era muy a menudo._

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Ahora mas de diez años después volvía a escuchar ese tono en la voz de los nietos de James.

 **Pero, de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...** **Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el** **edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse** **cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta** — **Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al** **suelo.**

La mayoría abrió los ojos como platos.

 **Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre** **llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su** **rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan** **chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

— **¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme!** **¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los** _ **muggles**_ **como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

\- ¿Quién-usted-sabe? – pregunto el señor Nicoll confundido.

-cómo les dije, Voldemort estaba tomando cada vez más poder y causando tanto daño provocó que la mayoría temiera la sola pronunciación de su nombre por lo que empezaron a llamarlo, quien-tu-sabes, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y cosas así. – explico Teddy antes de leer viendo como los ojos de todos se ensombrecían al entender que día era y porque el hombre estaba tan feliz.

 **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.** **El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un** **desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado** _ **muggle**_ **, no importaba lo que** **eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse** **hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca** **había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

La tercera generación sonrió con malicia, ellos le enseñarían lo que era tener imaginación a Vernon Dursley

 **Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no** **mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana.** **En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de** **que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

— **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

\- ¿realmente creíste que eso funcionaria? – pregunto Rose en un tono que dejaba claro que Vernon estaba siendo más idiota de lo normal.

 **El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

-esas miradas son aterradoras – comento James con un escalofrió al igual que sus hermanos.

 **El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

-en la abue Minnie, sí. En los demás gatos, no se – dijo Lucy pensativa a lo que los muggles y Harry la miraron curiosos.

 **Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le** **informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija**

Las mujeres fruncieron el ceño ¿Qué le importaba a ella?

 **y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al** **salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche en el canal mas solicitado.**

— **Y, por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de** **que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese** **a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas** **a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas** **aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces** **de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de** **sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica**

\- ¿saben cómo se llamaba el locutor? – pregunto Teddy con una sonrisa.

-eh… Ted Tonks, es un buen amigo mío – dijo el señor Nicoll mirando con curiosidad como la tercera generación sonreía - ¿Por qué?

-ah, es que era mi abuelo – respondió Teddy indiferente a las miradas de asombro.

\- ¿era? Un minuto… ¿él es un mago? Y tu… ¿eres hijo de Nimphadora? – pregunto el señor Nicoll.

-mi abuelo murió en la segunda guerra contra Voldemort al igual que su hija por eso era. Si, es un mago al igual que su esposa, mi abuela Andrómeda, y su hija. Y si soy hijo de ella, aunque estoy seguro de que estaría enfadada si se entera que la llamo así.

-Oh – dijo el profesor triste por su buen amigo y la encantadora chica y sorprendido de que él y su familia fueran magos.

— **Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim Mcuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

— **Bueno, Ted**

Teddy sonrió tristemente por el abuelo que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y cuya muerte destrozo emocionalmente a su abuela.

— **dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

\- ¿Cómo las de la semana de la victoria? – pregunto Lily inclinando la cabeza a un lado igual que sus hermanos sacando sonrisas de los profesores pues era el mismo gesto de Harry cuando tenía una duda.

-seguramente – dijo Victoria sonriendo, los muggles enloquecían con "las lluvias de estrellas fugaces" que había cada dos de mayo.

\- ¿semana de la victoria? – pregunto Anne, una compañera de Harry.

-es una fiesta que dura toda la semana del dos de mayo cada año representando la Batalla de Hogwarts que es donde Voldemort muere definitivamente y en la noche del dos de mayo, que es la fecha exacta del fin de la guerra, se hace un homenaje a todos los caídos tanto en la primera guerra como en la segunda además de festejar al mundialmente reconocido Trío de Oro, tres mejores amigos que estuvieron casi ocho años frustrando los intentos de Voldemort para volver al poder, contando por supuesto el año que estuvieron destruyendo todo lo que unía a Voldemort con la vida para que después el líder del grupo se enfrentara en un duelo a muerte contra Voldemort y le matara definitivamente. – explico Selena con una sonrisa petulante al igual que sus primos y amigos.

\- ¿Por qué se llama la Batalla de Hogwarts? – pregunto Martin, otro compañero de Harry.

-porque fue ahí donde se realizó la batalla – respondió Lucy – la batalla fue tal que el colegio quedo destruido al completo ya que su infraestructura colapso debido al poder de los hechizos. Demoraron un mes en reconstruirlo al completo.

Varios se horrorizaron mientras Harry por alguna razón sentía nauseas al imaginarse que destruían Hogwarts.

Teddy sacudiendo la cabeza continúo leyendo.

 **Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.** **El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel** **cuchicheo sobre los Potter...** **La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba** **bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con** **nerviosismo.** — **Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?** **Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada.** **Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

-qué pena que mis abuelos no hicieran lo mismo – mascullo Al por lo bajo mientras miraba mal a los Dursley.

— **No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?** — **Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—.** **Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente** **con aspecto raro...**

— **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley** — **Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes...** _ **su grupo**_ **.**

\- ¿su grupo? ¿realmente? – pregunto Louis sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se** **preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter».**

-seguramente no – dijo Selena con desagrado.

 **No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

— **El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

— **Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

— **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

— **Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-¡pues que pena que no la quiera! – exclamo Lily con brusquedad siendo sujetada por sus hermanos para detenerla de saltar sobre los Dursley mientras ellos mismos se contenían.

— **Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de** **abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.** **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora** **Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente** **hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía** **estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera** **esperando algo.** **¿Se estaba imaginando cosas?**

-no tienes tanta imaginación – dijo Estela burlona.

 **¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter?**

-siempre tenemos algo que ver – se quejaron los hermanos Potter sacando risas de sus primos y amigos al igual que una sonrisa de Harry.

 **Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos...**

\- ¿fantásticos y super sexys magos y brujas? – pregunto Al inocentemente para gracia de todos.

\- ¿o unos increíbles bromistas? – ahora fue James quien pregunto en el mismo tono que su hermano.

 **bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

\- ¿Qué seamos mil veces mejor que ustedes? Eso es entendible – dijeron Lily y Selena dulcemente sin hacer caso de la mirada de muerte de los Dursley. Se la estaban pasando de lo lindo insultándolos.

 **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida** **rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello** **dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de** **quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los** **sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los** **Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su** **clase...**

-oh, por supuesto que sabemos que nos consideran super fantásticos, increíbles y sexys – sonrió arrogante Al igual que su hermano mientras todos, menos los animales, sacudían la cabeza divertidos.

-No te olvides de buenos bromistas – le recordó James.

-no lo olvido, solo que ellos aún no se dan cuenta, debemos remediar eso ¿no, hermano? – pregunto Al a lo que James asintió y ambos sonrieran con malicia antes de mirar siniestramente a los Dursley que estaban muy asustados bajo la risa de todos menos los amigos de Dudley.

 **No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera** **que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta) ... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...** **¡Qué equivocado estaba!** **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba** **sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse.**

-y yo que creía que los problemas para dormir de la abue Minnie comenzaron cuando James y Al llegaron a Hogwarts – este comentario de Teddy provoco grandes carcajadas de parte de toda la tercera generación. Mientras tanto los muggles y Harry se preguntaban por enésima vez quién era la abue Minnie.

 **Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de** **Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la** **calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es** **que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.** **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y** **lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de** **la tierra.**

\- aparecer de la nada… ¿es eso posible? – pregunto Kevin, un compañero de Harry a lo que los magos asintieron sin darle importancia al asombro de los del pasado, para ellos eso era tan normal como respirar.

 **La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.** **En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y** **muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría** **sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que** **barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros,** **brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía** **una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El** **nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

-y él es… - Anne dejo la pregunta en el aire por lo que Rose explico:

-es el director de Hogwarts en su tiempo.

-y uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. – agrego Hugo.

\- ¿solo es el director en nuestro tiempo? – pregunto uno de los profesores.

-murió a los 116 años – fue toda la respuesta de Selena antes de que Teddy continuara leyendo para evitar más preguntas.

 **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una** **calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal** **recibido.**

Los hermanos Potter y Lupin sonrieron, su padre les había hablado del particular carácter del que fue su mentor.

 **Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero** **pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que** **todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna** **razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Río entre dientes y murmuró:** — **Debería haberlo sabido.** **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un** **encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz** **más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido.**

-EL DESILUMINADOR DE/DEL PAPÁ/TIO RON/SEÑOR WEASLEY – grito la tercera generación emocionada para asombro de los muggles y Harry **.**

 **Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras.**

-genial – murmuraron algunos.

 **Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle.** **Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el** **número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró,** **pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.** — **Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

-¿profesora Mcgonagall? – preguntaron varios mientras la tercera generación sonreía.

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le** **dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura** **cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato.** **La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro** **estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

-Sagrado Merlín, hasta en un libro es severa – murmuro Al para risa de sus hermanos mientras Rose y Hugo explicaban que habían algunos magos con la capacidad de convertirse en animales y que ella era en realidad Minerva Mcgonagall, profesora y directora de Hogwarts y que era muy cercana a su familia, en especial a su tío Harry y sus padres, así que todos los primos Weasley y Potter habían tomado la costumbre de llamarla "Abue Minnie" menos Al que de vez en cuando le decía madrina pues eso era.

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

— **Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

-oooh, eso no le gustara – comento Lily conociendo el carácter de la madrina de su hermano.

— **Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una** **pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

-se los dije – dijo la pelirroja Potter con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-nadie te lo rebatió, hermanita – le dijo Al divertido cuando su hermana le saco la lengua.

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber** **pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.** **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.** — **Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo** **creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los** _ **muggles**_ **se** **han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza** **en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído.** **Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente** **estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en** **Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

-a mi Dedalus me cae bien – dijo James a lo que varios asintieron entre ellos sus hermanos.

— **No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos** **tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

— **Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es** **una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente** **descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de** **los** _ **muggles**_ **, intercambia rumores...** **Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si** **esperará que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.** — **Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece** **haber desaparecido al fin, los** _ **muggles**_ **lo descubran todo sobre nosotros.** **Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

-no – negó con la cabeza Estela.

— **Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer.** **¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

Los hermanos Potter, Lupin y sus primos soltaron leves risas pues sus padres siempre se burlaban del gusto que parecía tenerle el poderoso mago a esos dulces.

— **¿Un qué?** — **Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los** _ **muggles**_ **que me** **gusta mucho.**

— **No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall,** **como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para** **caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

— **Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como** **usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-** **sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo** **llamará por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se** **echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos** **caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso** **si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo** **para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

-el temor a un nombre solo aumenta el temor a lo nombrado – recito la tercera generación como si fuera una lección de vida.

— **Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall,** **entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben** **que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

-Voldemort tenía miedo de muchas cosas, mi padrino y su aparente habilidad para destruir sus planes en especial – murmuro Lucy siendo escuchada solo por sus hermanos que asintieron con la cabeza.

— **Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía** **poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

— **Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.** — **Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la** **señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

James y Al reprimieron una carcajada al pensar en su severa enfermera favorita diciendo eso.

 **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

— **Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por** **ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo** **que finalmente lo detuvo?**

Varios se tensaron sabiendo lo que venía.

 **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más** **deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo** **el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca** **a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era** **evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer** **hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**

Harry bajo la cabeza triste a lo que Lily le abrazo mientras retenía sus propias lágrimas.

 **Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

— **Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

A la mierda los esfuerzos, las lágrimas de Lily caían libremente por sus mejillas y las de sus hermanos y su padre.

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

Varias mujeres soltaron leves sollozos, los hombres bajaron la cabeza pensando en la familia que había sido destruida esa noche y jurando silenciosamente que como los Dursley hallan tratado a Harry tan mal como les había dicho Lucy iban a pagarlo. Los compañeros de Harry mientras tanto estaban tristes y arrepentidos esperando que no sea muy tarde para acercarse a Harry y quizás hasta convertirse en sus amigos.

— **Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

Harry se preguntó que tan bien esa mujer habría conocido a sus padres.

 **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

— **Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

 **La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

— **Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero** **no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen** **que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la** **razón por la que se ha ido.**

Los muggles y Harry (aun envuelto en el abrazo de Lily) bajaron la cabeza, así que lo que Teddy les conto era verdad.

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

— **¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de** **todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató...**

Varios se estremecieron.

 **¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

— **Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo** **sepamos.**

 **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los** **ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de** **oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y** **ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo.**

Varios muggles alzaron las cejas y se asombraron cuando los que tenían un reloj se los mostraron explicando que era tradición en el mundo de los magos regalar un reloj de oro cuando se cumplían los diecisiete años pues ahí es cuando se cumple la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico.

 **Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

— **Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí,** **¿no?**

— **Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me** **va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

— **He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le** **queda ahora.**

-cuando vuelvas a tu tiempo no será así, ya verás – le aseguro en un susurro James a su padre que lo miro curioso a lo que él le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la** **profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4**

-eso es, Abue – exclamo Fred con una leve sonrisa y el puño alzado para gracia de su familia.

— **Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros.**

-gracias al cielo – murmuro Selena a lo que Harry y sus hermanos (incluido Teddy) sonrieron.

 **Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos.**

Las madres se escandalizaron y miraron desaprobatoriamente a Dudley que miraba a su primo con odio por robarle la atención.

 **¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

— **Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor.**

-pues no lo hacen – dijo Kyle con el ceño fruncido.

 **Les escribí una carta.**

Vernon y Petunia apretaron los dientes al recordar la dichosa carta, la única razón por la que no sacaron a su sobrino a la calle.

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—.** **Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa** **gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me** **sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry** **Potter!**

-en realidad después de la segunda guerra el día de Harry Potter es el 31 de julio por su cumpleaños asi como el 1° de marzo es el dia de Ron Weasley y el 19 de septiembre el de Hermione Weasley-Granger – comento Mary para asombro de los del pasado y más envidia en Dudley.

 _ **(A.N: esto me lo acabo de inventar)**_

 **Escribirán libros sobre Harry...**

-los hay, varios de hecho – aseguro Connor.

 **todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

-obviamente – dijo Kate.

— **Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de** **sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de** **saber hablar y andar!**

-estamos bastante seguros de que al año y tres meses ya sabias hacer ambas cosas – dijo Lily a lo Harry la miro curioso y ella le susurro " _después te digo"_

 **¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda!**

-si lo recuerda, muy claramente de hecho – comento por lo bajo Anthony siendo escuchado por sus abuelos que se asustaron, ¿acaso su alumno recordaba cómo fue la muerte de sus papas?

 **¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté** **preparado para asimilarlo?**

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:** — **Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta** **aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara** **que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

-los Potter solemos ser pequeños hasta los dieciséis que es cuando pegamos el estirón, pero no es para tanto – se quejaron James y Al.

— **Hagrid lo traerá.**

Al instante toda queja desapareció del rostro de los Potter para dar paso a radiantes sonrisas al igual que a toda su generación.

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida – aseguraron los hermanos Potter y Lupin con total seriedad.

— **A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

Los anteriormente mencionados asintieron complacidos bajo la mirada curiosa de los muggles y Harry.

— **No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a** **regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es** **descuidado.**

-puede que lo sea, pero no por eso deja de ser genial – dijo Sophie que al ser novia de Al había pasado varias tardes en la cabaña del semi-gigante.

 **Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?** **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más** **fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz.** **Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y** **entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

-una moto voladora – susurro Harry con admiración.

-la moto del señor Canuto – exclamo James emocionado.

\- ¿señor Canuto? – pregunto Anne curiosa - ¿Quién es Canuto?

-alguien muy impresionante – aseguro Al – ya sabrán por qué.

Y Teddy siguió leyendo después de decir enigmáticamente _"ya lo conocerán"_

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la** **conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y** **al menos cinco veces más ancho.**

Los muggles y Harry abrieron los ojos como platos mientras Al sonreía con cariño.

 **Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y, además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos** **sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

Todos miraron a Harry que se sonrojo.

— **Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa** **moto?**

— **Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando** **con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó.**

Entonces una especie de recuerdo golpeo a Harry...

 _Eran unas muy familiares voces que parecían estar discutiendo._

 _-te digo que no, Canuto, es mi hijo así que obviamente quiere estar conmigo y no le digas cachorro, es cervallito o mini-cornamenta. – esta voz por alguna razón hizo que un calor recorriera Harry de pies a cabeza._

 _-ya, pero es MI AHIJADO, Cornamenta, y quiere estar conmigo además a él le gusta que le digan cachorro – dijo una segunda voz._

 _-cómo puedes saberlo, MI HIJO tiene menos de un año. – reclamo la primera._

 _-se llama instinto de padrino – dijo con suficiencia el padrino._

 _-eso no existe, Sirius – se unió a la discusión una tercera voz, esta vez femenina haciendo que el mismo calor recorriera a Harry._

 _-claro que, si existe, Lily, yo lo tengo y mi instinto en este momento me dice que Harry quiere estar conmigo- aseguro el padrino._

 _-pues que yo vea debe estar averiado porque claramente Harry quiere estar más con James que contigo, canuto – dijo una cuarta voz con burla._

 _-claro que no, Lunático. ¿verdad que no, cachorro? tú quieres estar con tu fantástico padrino, el gran Sirius Black, ¿a que sí?..._

Sirius Black, James, Lily, Canuto, Lunático, ¿Quiénes eran?, bueno James y Lily eran sus padres ya lo sabía, el tal Sirius y el tal Canuto parecían ser la misma persona y era su padrino, pero… ¿Quién era lunático?

 **Lo he traído, señor.**

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

— **No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida**

 **-la casa aun esta, de hecho, a unas tres cuadras de aquí, es por eso que evite las casas principales, el cementerio y la plaza. – dijo Teddy despertando la curiosidad de los del pasado.**

\- ¿el cementerio? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Martin.

-allí es donde están mis abuelos… - explico James con tristeza bajo la mirada sorprendida de Harry.

\- ¿y que hay en la plaza? – pregunto la señora White para cambiar de tema.

-emmm… con un poco de suerte se los mostraremos luego – les prometió Lily sabiendo que ella y sus hermanos (Teddy incluido) tendrían que salir para realizar la segunda parte del plan.

 **pero lo saqué antes de que los** _ **muggles**_ **comenzaran a aparecer.** – continuo Teddy - **Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

Varias madres sonrieron tiernamente.

 **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas.** **Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata** **de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una** **forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

-o sea que desde ese momento tienes esa tonta cicatriz que te hace aún más raro – comento Dudley con burla olvidando donde estaba y teniendo como consecuencia un montón de varitas apuntándole.

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

\- ¿Allí qué? – pregunto la señora Polkiss.

-allí, fue donde la maldición asesina, un poderoso hechizo ilegal que sirve para matar, lo toco. Es una cicatriz producida por magia oscura y la razón por la que todos en nuestro mundo lo reconocen – explico Selena mientras Al y Lily abrazaban a su padre a quien ya le había dejado de gustar su cicatriz.

— **Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

-desgraciadamente – murmuraron los Weasley, Potter y Lupin sabiendo de primera mano los muchos problemas que la cicatriz le traería a su tío/padre/padrino.

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

— **Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles.**

-y lo fue – susurro Roxanne triste.

 **Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

Varios hicieron una mueca de asco, no necesitaban saber eso.

 **Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.** **Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

 **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso,** **raspándolo con la barba.**

Varios sonrieron con cariño.

 **Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los** _ **muggles**_ **!**

— **Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—.** **Pero no puedo soportarlo... James y Lily muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá** **que vivir con** _ **muggles**_ **...**

Petunia resoplo por lo bajo, fantástico, otro admirador de su hermana y su cuñado.

— **Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos — susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

Las madres se escandalizaron.

 **Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros** **de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente.** **La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía** **haberlos abandonado.**

Harry se apoyó en el abrazo de su hija con tristeza.

— **Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que** **hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.** — **Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius.**

La tercera generación hizo una mueca sabiendo que la moto no sería devuelta hasta mucho tiempo después. Miraron entonces a los hermanos Potter y Lupin y ellos asintieron disimuladamente mientras James articulaba con los labios _"apenas termine el capítulo, lo haremos"_

 **Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.** **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la** **moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un** **estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

— **Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore,** **saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó** **la nariz por toda respuesta.** **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y** **levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la** **calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor** **anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina,** **en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las** **escaleras de la casa número 4.**

— **Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró.**

-la necesitara – dijo Louis mirando feo a los Dursley.

 **Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció. Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas.**

-ahora no – le susurro Al a su padre que sonrió levemente.

 **Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche.**

Petunia apretó los dientes recordando esa mañana.

 **Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.**

Un montón de miradas amenazadoras de parte de la tercera generación fueron la razón por la que Dudley Dursley estuvo a punto de hacerse en los pantalones.

 **No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todos los países estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

-fin del capítulo uno – dijo Teddy – ahora James, Al, Lily, Selena y yo tenemos que salir a hacer unas cuantas cosas, volveremos en unas horas. Aclaren sus dudas, denles un recorrido por la casa, lo que sea ¿de acuerdo?

-sí, Teddy – dijo Rose poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa - buena suerte, chicos.

-gracias, primita – dijo Al antes de abrazar a su padre al igual que sus hermanos y que los cinco se dirigieran a la puerta tomando un juego de llaves en el camino.

...


	7. 7

_Casi 30 años y dos horas antes en algún lugar de Escocia…_

Un hombre caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts esquivando rápidamente a los estudiantes que le mandaban miradas curiosas notando que no le conocían, no sabía porque lo había llamado después de casi diez años de haber perdido el contacto con todos los ocupantes permanentes del castillo, pero parecía importante.

Tomando rápidos atajos llego a la gárgola de piedra, la miro con nostalgia recordando las veces que tuvo que seguir el mismo recorrido con sus amigos, antes de decir la contraseña que Hagrid, quien lo había estado esperando afuera, le había indicado. Pensó otra vez, mientras subía las escaleras, en la razón de la evidente emoción que el guardabosque había mostrado cuando le dijo que se apresurase antes de irse a toda velocidad a su cabaña.

Cuando llego a la gran puerta la toco tres veces antes de escuchar un "pase", entro y para su gran sorpresa no estaba solo el director, sino que había un montón de pelirrojos, _los Weasley_ pensó recordando a la gran familia, junto al director estaba la profesora Mcgonagall, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sprout y una pareja que no conocía junto a una niña de unos once años con un uniforme escolar como el de los muggles. Apenas entro el director se puso de pie, lo saludo y dijo:

-que bien, al parecer estamos todos, por lo que podemos comenzar a explicar. Lo primero que hay que hacer es presentarnos, porque no comienzan ustedes Arthur.

-mmm… de acuerdo – acepto el pelirrojo – mi nombre es Arthur Weasley, ella es mi esposa Molly y mis hijos, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny.

A medida que fue hablando los señalo a cada uno.

-bien, mi nombre es Remus Lupin – se presentó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

-yo soy Minerva Mcgonagall, profesora de transformaciones.

-Pomona Sprout, profesora de herbologia.

-Filius Flitwick, profesor de encantamientos.

-Albus Dumbledore, director de esta escuela.

-mmm… ok, yo soy William Granger, pero prefiero que me digan Will, ella es mi esposa Jane y ella es mi hija Hermione.

Las señalo al igual que Arthur mientras ellas sonreían levemente.

-de acuerdo, hora de explicar – exclamo Dumbledore poniéndose serio. – hoy a eso de las diez de la mañana me llego una carta que venía de nada más y nada menos que el futuro.

\- ¿Qué?

-eso es imposible, profesor.

-no, no es así, señor Lupin – aseguro el director. - en esta carta se explicaba la creación de un plan por parte del ministerio de magia del año 20XX, este plan consistía en que personas del pasado y del futuro leyeran unos libros que hablan sobre una guerra que estallara en nuestro mundo en el año – miro un pergamino que había en su mano y continuo – 1996 y que durara hasta – volvió a mirar el pergamino – el 2 de mayo de 1998 que es donde al parecer abra una batalla en la que morirán cientos de personas de todas la edades.

Todos estaban paralizados.

-esta guerra principalmente es lo que se quiere evitar, junto con el aparente sufrimiento de un tal Trio de Oro que al parecer son unas muy importantes figuras de nuestro mundo y quienes pusieron fin a la guerra.

Ahora alzaron las cejas intrigados y preocupados.

-ahora bien, estos libros comenzaran a ser leídos en el futuro en unas horas y la carta me pedía que por favor les reuniera a todos ustedes y los llevara a una sala que hay en el séptimo piso antes de que un poderoso hechizo creado por este Trio de Oro detuviera el tiempo fuera de esa sala de modo que no se causaran graves e irreversibles daños en el espacio-tiempo. Una vez lleguemos a esa sala yo tendré que decir unas palabras y el tiempo fuera de la sala se detendrá. Después de haber realizado esta acción a las 5:30 de la tarde llegaran cinco personas que nos llevaran al lugar donde la lectura se terminara.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en los que los Weasley y Remus solo se quedaron mirando al director (solo ellos porque los demás ya habían sido informados) entonces Remus pregunto:

\- ¿Quiénes serán estas personas, Dumbledore?

-eso no fue especificado, pero al parecer son unas personas que tienen una relación con nosotros – explico el viejo director.

Remus asintió curioso antes de darse cuenta de algo.

-muy bien, entiendo toda esa parte, pero… ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto? – señalo a los Granger antes de aclarar – no es que me moleste, no, no es nada de eso, es solo que ellos parecen ser a todas luces muggles.

-y lo son, señor Lupin – dijo Mcgonagall – la verdad es que nosotros tampoco sabemos cuál es su papel en todo esto, pero la carta decía que serían importantes.

-Ok.

-bueno - corto el silencio Dumbledore - que les parece si nos dirigimos a esta misteriosa sala que nuestros futuristas amigos, ustedes adelántense yo debo hacer unos arreglos antes de reunirme con ustedes y Hagrid que también nos acompañara…

 _\- Tiempo después en la entrada del colegio -_

\- ¿todos están bien? – pregunto Teddy sujetándose a James que se afirmaba de Selena, ¡sí que mareaban los viajes en el tiempo!

-sí, Teddy – le contesto Lily sujetando a Al cuando este casi se cae.

-bien, porque vamos 5 minutos de retraso así que ¡corran! – exclamo el ahora peli-azul antes de echar a correr seguido de sus hermanos.

En el camino tuvieron que hacer varias maniobras porque los alumnos y demás profesores estaban congelados en el tiempo, lo que provocaba que tuvieran que esquivarlos y cuidarse de no tocarlos pues el mínimo toque a algo que no pertenece a su año mientras el tiempo está congelado podría provocar un quiebre en la barrera protectora del espacio-tiempo que su papá, su tío Ron y su tía Hermione habían creado y eso sí que sería malo. Mientras más rápido llegaran a la sala de menesteres (donde sí podrían tocar las cosas por alguna razón que no recordaban)

Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso se tomaron su tiempo para calmarse.

\- ¿listos? - pregunto Teddy y cuando los chicos dijeron que si, abrió la puerta y entro seguido de sus hermanos mientras los cinco rogaban al cielo que Dumbledore haya logrado todo lo que le pidieron.

 _\- en la sala antes de que los chicos entraran -_

\- ¿quién está en esa sala de ahí? – pregunto Mcgonagall pues cuando el director había vuelto de hacer sus "recados" lo había hecho con una figura encapuchada al que luego dejo en una habitación aparte que había en la sala con órdenes de que nadie podía incordiar al invitado.

-es una persona que nuestros amigos del futuro me pidieron que por favor la trajera pues iba a jugar un papel muy importante en los libros, es decir, en la guerra. – respondió Dumbledore pensando en lo que había tenido que hacer para traerle allí y la razón de ello, porque si, se lo habían explicado en la carta con muchísimo detalle. No iba a negar que se había sorprendido, pero había estado muy feliz de saberlo, pero también muy triste por haberle juzgado tan mal.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada se escucharon unas voces fuera y todo quedo en silencio. Habían llegado los chicos del futuro.

La puerta fue abierta desesperadamente lento y cuando finalmente lo hizo al completo entro un chico alto de unos 25, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de todos, no, lo que les llamo la atención era su gran parecido con Remus Lupin que estaba en shock y es que eran iguales la única diferencia visible era que el chico no tenía ninguna cicatriz, su pelo era azul eléctrico, sus ojos eran entre azul y gris y uno que otro rasgo que no era del castaño.

Pero si los profesores, Hagrid y Remus estaban en Shock al ver al peli-azul estuvieron al borde del colapso al ver a los siguientes. Pelo azabache completamente desordenado, grandes sonrisas maléficas y traviesas y gafas redondas. Frente a ellos estaban dos réplicas casi exactas de James Potter a los 16 y 17 años, la única diferencia eran los ojos. ¿Pero cómo…? ¡HARRY! Esos chicos debían ser hijos de Harry Potter. Era la única explicación. Además, el parecido era demasiado.

El primero en reponerse fue Dumbledore que les dijo:

-Ustedes deben ser quienes nos llevaran al futuro ¿verdad?

-así es, profesor – dijo Teddy con una sonrisa reteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre su padre -mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin, pero díganme Teddy.

Remus se horrorizo.

-no te preocupes, p-papá, no tengo tu PPP – se apresuró a aclarar el peli-azul a notar su reacción y sacándole una ligera sonrisa.

\- tengo 25 años, fui Gryffindor, prefecto y premio anual – anuncio con orgullo antes de darle unos golpes a James y Al que decían entre toses falsas _"prefecto perfecto" "premio asnal, más bien"._

-como supongo habrán notado, soy metamorfomago – al decir esto cambio su color de pelo a un rosa chicle muy chillón para maravilla de los Granger y Weasley. – estoy comprometido, ya la conocerán. Y creo que eso es todo, James…

-claro – dijo el primogénito Potter dando un paso adelante – soy James Potter II…

\- ¿eres hijo de Harry Potter? – le interrumpió Charlie asombrado.

-soy su primogénito – sonrió al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al que sería su tío abuelo – tengo 17 años, como todo buen Potter fui un Gryffindor.

Remus sonrió en grande al igual que los que conocieron a James I.

-no soy premio anual ni mucho menos fui prefecto.

-el día que un Potter sea prefecto les juro que me caso con Smith – intervino Selena mientras Al y Lily chocaban los cinco con ella para risa de todos incluso de los Granger que, aunque no entendían mucho encontraban a los Potter y Lupin muy simpáticos en especial Hermione.

-buena esa, Sele. Como sea, juego Quidditch como golpeador – los gemelos Weasley sonrieron - tengo novia y si, cumplo con la Maldición Potter – esto último lo dijo mirando a Remus que lo miro sorprendido ¿Cómo sabia de la maldición? ¿Quién se lo había dicho? ¿acaso había dejado de ser un cobarde y se había acercado a su sobrino en todo menos en sangre?

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un efusivo _"mi turno"_ de parte del otro clon de su difunto mejor amigo.

-¡Hola a todos! Yo soy Albus Potter – Dumbledore sonrió conmovido – pero llámenme Al, tengo 16 años y al igual que mis padres y hermanos soy un orgullosísimo león. También soy golpeador y tengo novia.

Luego se presentaron Lily y Selena para que luego esta contara que era adoptada sin dar nombres aparte del de Harry logrando la clásica reacción. Cuando acabaron las presentaciones Al pregunto:

\- ¿profesor Dumbledore?

\- ¿sí, señor Potter? – respondió este.

-sobre lo que le pedimos… ¿lo logro? – ante esto todos prestaron atención.

-así es, jovencito, fue muy, muy difícil, pero lo logre – luego de eso señalo a la habitación y sonrió levemente cuando los Potter y Teddy, que hasta ese momento estaba hablando con su padre, salían disparados a la habitación llegando primero el peli-azul que entro rápidamente, le saco la lengua a los Potter y les cerró la puerta en la cara mientras estos maldecían en… ¿eso era italiano?

\- ¿hablan italiano? – pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-sí, y también español, alemán, francés y portugués – respondió indiferente Lily.

Todos los miraban boquiabiertos, eso era ser poliglotos y lo demás son tonterías.

10 minutos después Teddy salió de la habitación muy sonriente y dijo:

-ya pueden entrar, chicos.

-yi pidin intrir, chicis – se burló Al de mal humor antes de respirar profundo, calmarse y decir: - lo siento, siempre quise hacer eso.

Después de eso se dirigió a la habitación junto a sus hermanos que reían como locos.

\- ¿Qué pasa en esa habitación? – pregunto Bill curioso. Por lo que Teddy se dispuso a explicar.

Les conto como había iniciado todo, por qué le había costado tanto a Dumbledore traerlo, la verdad sobre la persona de la habitación y la importancia de que estuviera ahí presente. Cuando termino de explicar, todos estaban impactados e indignados con el mundo. Pero nadie más que Remus que estaba a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared. Y Teddy, notando esto, dijo:

-bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora hay que empezar a reparar los errores, POR QUE NO VIENEN DE UNA VEZ, CHICOS.

Esto último lo grito en dirección a la habitación cuya puerta fue abierta y uno a uno los Potter salieron seguidos por nada más y nada menos que el único e inimitable… Sirius Black.


	8. 8 (Cast)

**Bill y Fleur Weasley:**

-Victorie: 21 años / Ravenclaw / Prometida de Teddy Lupin.

-Dominique: 17 años / Hufflepuff / Novia de Colin Creevey.

-Louis: 15 años / Griffindor / Novio de Valerie Power.

 **Charlie y Eliza Weasley (compañera de trabajo):**

-Gwen: 18 años / Griffindor / Soltera temporalmente.

-Arthur: 14 años / Ravenclaw / Soltero temporalmente.

 **Percy y Audrey Weasley (la coloque como hija del director de la escuela de Harry y su esposa):**

-Molly: 20 años / Griffindor / Novia de Oliver Wood II.

-Lucy: 20 años / Griffindor / Novia de Connor Bott.

-Anthony: 14 años / Hufflepuff / Novio de Estela Malfoy.

 **George y Angelina Weasley:**

-Fred: 17 años / Hufflepuff / Novio de Alicia Wood.

-Roxanne: 14 años / Griffindor / soltera temporalmente.

 **Ron y Hermione Weasley:**

-Rose: 16 años / Griffindor / Novia de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Hugo: 14 años / Ravenclaw / Soltero temporalmente.

 **Harry y Ginny Potter (incluiré a Teddy aquí):**

-Teddy: 25 años / Griffindor / Prometido de Victorie.

-James: 17 años / Griffindor / Novio de Kate Creevey.

-Albus: 16 años / Griffindor / Novio de Sophie Creevey.

-Lily: 14 años / Griffindor / Soltera temporalmente.

-Selena: 14 años / Griffindor / Soltera temporalmente.

 **Neville y Hannah Longbottom:**

-Frank: 17 años / Hufflepuff / Soltero temporalmente.

-Alice: 14 años / Griffindor / Soltera temporalmente.

 **Luna y Rolf Scamander:**

-Lorcan: 17 años / Griffindor / Soltero temporalmente.

-Lissander: 17 años / Griffindor / Soltero temporalmente.

-Amelia: 17 años / Ravenclaw / Soltera temporalmente.

 **Draco y Astoria Malfoy:**

-Scorpius: 16 años / Griffindor / Novio de Rose Weasley.

-Estela: 14 años / Hufflepuff / Novia de Anthony Weasley.

 **Dennis y Jane Creevey:**

-Kate: 17 años / Griffindor / Novia de James Potter.

-Colin: 17 años / Ravenclaw / Novio de Dominique Weasley.

-Sophie: 16 años / Griffindor / Novia de Albus Potter.

 _(Kate y Colin nacieron el mismo año, pero no son gemelos o mellizos)_

 **Daphne y Mason Power:**

-Jack: 18 años / Slytherin / Soltero temporalmente.

-Valerie: 15 años / Ravenclaw / Novia de Louis Weasley.

 **Justin y Susan Flint-Fletchley:**

-Mary: 15 años / Ravenclaw / Soltera temporalmente.

 **Oliver y Katie Wood:**

-Oliver: 20 años / Gryffindor / Novio de Molly Weasley.

-Alicia: 17 años /Hufflepuff /Novia de Fred Weasley.

-Kyle: 15 años/ Slytherin / Soltero temporalmente.

 **Terry y Sky Boot:**

-Connor: 21 años / Hufflepuff / Novio de Lucy Weasley.

-Michelle y Jake (mellizos): 11 años / Slytherin / Solteros.

 **Profesores muggles de Harry:**

-Sra. White: Matematicas.

-Sr. Nicol: Historia.

-Sr. Miller: Director.

-Sra. Miller: Lengua.

-Sr. Martínez: Ed. Física.

-Sr. Jones: Ciencias.

 **Muggles:**

-Los Dursley

-Los Granger (Jane y Will)

-Anne, compañera de Harry.

-Martin, compañero de Harry.

 **Magos:**

-Sirius Black.

-Remus Lupin.

-Los Weasley.

-Jefes de casas (menos Snape) y Dumbledore.

 **Y demás…**

 **ACLARACIÓN:**

No voy a añadir a Snape, porque estoy en una etapa TEMPORAL de odio hacia él y no quiero comenzar a atacarlo, la verdad es que el personaje está en una posición neutral en mi lista, no me gusta ni me disgusta, pero a veces la balanza se inclina a un lado y termino odiándolo o queriéndolo, en este momento estoy en la primera así que por un poco de empatía hacia aquellos que les guste el personaje no lo agregare para asi no atacarle con comentarios o reacciones (estas etapas suelen demorar un tiempo en desaparecer).

En otras noticias...

Gracias por sus Reviews, de verdad los aprecio mucho.

Hoy me encontré un gato muerto en la calle cuando iba a un velorio con mi abuela y mi tía. Fue muy triste.


	9. 9

Inmediatamente Remus se acercó a toda velocidad a Sirius y le estrujo en un abrazo mientras decía una y otra vez:

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…

-tranquilo, Remus, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, en serio – le tranquilizo Sirius devolviéndole el abrazo a único de sus mejores amigos que estaba vivo.

-claro que si la tengo, debí darme cuenta que el traidor era Peter y no tu yo… - antes de que pudiera seguir Sirius le golpeo en la cabeza y le dijo:

-un error lo puede cometer cualquiera, lunático, además, lo importante ahora es que vamos a poder volver a iniciar y conocer a Harry ¿de acuerdo? Y como me entere de que te culpas por alguna estupidez no tendré reparos en hacerte ver que no pase casi nueve años en Azkaban y que mi apellido es Black por nada.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en los que hubo reacciones diferentes al conocer o encontrarse con Sirius, todos se calmaron lo suficiente para que Teddy les explicara más detalladamente el plan que habían creado los del futuro.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, sería muy interesante leer sobre el futuro rodeados de futuristas y muggles. Aunque los profesores, Dumbledore, Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Molly tenían curiosidad sobre cómo habían logrado que todo el ministerio de magia estuviera de acuerdo.

Cuando las explicaciones terminaron todos se pusieron de pie y Teddy comenzó a realizar el complicado hechizo que los llevaría al Valle de Godric del futuro mientras sus hermanos se aseguraban de que todos tuvieran las manos bien aferradas, no querían que sufrieran una "departicion inter-temporánea", como su tía Hermione la había llamado.

Y con un fuerte ¡ _Crack!_ Los ocupantes de la sala de menesteres desaparecieron rumbo al futuro.

…

Cuando llegaron al pueblo inmediatamente Sirius y Remus cerraron los ojos con una pequeña mueca de dolor al reconocer el lugar. Los Potter notando eso instaron a Teddy a avanzar junto a los demás, mientras antes llegaran a la mansión, antes comenzarían a curarse el dolor y las heridas de los merodeadores restantes. La convivencia con la versión pasada de su padre lo lograría.

Minutos después todos avanzaban en el más absoluto silencio esquivando a la poca gente congelada en el tiempo que se había atrevido a dejar sus hogares calentitos.

Lo único que perturbaba el silencio eran los ocasionales regaños de las chicas Potter que para gracia de todos tenían que evitar que James y Al escribieran y dibujaran en la cara de las personas congeladas con un marcador negro salido de Merlín sabrá donde además del sonido de sus pisadas por la nieve.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, el señor Granger y el señor Weasley silbaron impresionados mientras Sirius y Remus suspiraban nostálgicos recordando las travesuras que hicieron en la Potter Manor.

-bien – exclamo Teddy parando en la entrada y dándose la vuelta – todos saben que allí dentro están sus hijos, sobrinos, nietos, futuros alumnos, ahijados, etc. También saben que allí dentro está el cuarto grado de una primaria muggle de su tiempo, además de Harry Potter de diez años y sus tíos.

Todos asintieron.

-Lo que no saben – continuo esta vez Al - es que allí dentro también están los amigos cercanos a la familia.

\- ¿y eso que tiene de malo? – pregunto Bill curioso por el tono que Al utilizo.

-no tiene nada de malo – intervino Lily – es solo que aquí las cosas que para ustedes serían imposibles acá son muy normales.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto esta vez Sirius.

-por ejemplo, los Malfoy tienen dos herederos y uno de ellos es una niña – contesto Selena.

-imposible, los Malfoy solo han tenido un heredero varón desde hace siglos – exclamo Arthur incrédulo.

-ya saben, hoy en día, la tercera generación es conocida como la rompe tradiciones, de hecho, la única de sobrevivió fue la de los Potter y esa de ponerle nombres de estrellas a los descendientes Black o Malfoy en este caso – comento James divertido por las expresiones.

-espera, ¿eso quiere decir que ni siquiera nuestras tradiciones sobrevivieron? – pregunto Charlie.

-exacto, ahora hay Weasley's en otras casas aparte de Gryffindor, hay Weasley's rubios, castaños, pelinegros, etc. Además de que la regla de que los Weasley y Malfoy se odiaran eternamente se rompió y a lo grande. – anuncio Al alegre y orgulloso.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto Remus.

-bueno, Anthony Weasley está saliendo con Estela Malfoy y Rose Weasley con Scorpius Malfoy – dijo Teddy con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿realmente? – pregunto Percy boquiabierto.

-ya saben lo que dicen, sin vas a romper una tradición, rómpela entera – comento Selena.

-eso quiere decir que los Malfoy ya no van solo a Slytherin ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius entendiendo el significado oculto de esa frase.

-completamente verdad, Scorpius, de hecho, es un orgulloso león y Estela una orgullosa tejona – les conto James.

-no creí que eso fuera posible – dijo Bill anonadado.

-nadie, supongo, pero todo sucede por una razón – sentencio Teddy a lo que James y Al, para gracia de todos, comenzaron a cantar:

" _Succede tutto per una ragione_

 _E la ragione magari sei tu_

 _Non ho niente da nascondere_

 _E tu?_

 _Succede tutto per una ragione_

 _E la ragione magari sei tu_

 _Non ho niente da promettere_

 _Ma da scommettere con te"_

 **(N.A: la canción es italiana y se llama** _ **Tutto per una ragione**_ **de Benji & Fede, pero yo prefiero el cover de Ruggero Pasquarelli)**

Siguieron cantando mientras Teddy abría las puertas y se dirigían a la entrada de la mansión, para cuando acabaron la canción ya habían llegado a la puerta y Al se adelantó para abrirla con unas llaves sacada de los dioses sabrán donde. Cuando entraron se escucharon risas, algunos gritos y algo que sonaban como disparos con unas cuantas maldiciones. Rápidamente James y Al se fueron a la sala de estar seguidos por los demás y una vez allí vieron que dos personas sentadas en un sillón estaban enfrascadas en un videojuego mientras los demás estaban o viendo el juego o hablando entre ellas, nadie noto que habían entrado así que las chicas Potter les dijeron a sus acompañantes que el rubio que estaba jugando el videojuego era Scorpius Malfoy y su contrincante pelirrojo era Anthony Weasley.

En lo que se acomodaban James se acercó sigilosamente detrás de Anthony al igual que su hermano menor lo hacía detrás de Scorpius y cuando se posicionaron James alzo tres dedos y conto con los labios:

3…

2…

1…

Salieron bruscamente de sus escondites gritando _¡BUU!_ Provocando que Scorpius y Anthony salieran disparados del sillón dando a parar al suelo en un revoltijo de extremidades mientras los varones Potter estallaban en carcajadas hasta el punto que le comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos al igual que a todos los demás menos los afectados que se pusieron de pie como pudieron y salieron persiguiendo a los Potter que rápidamente corrieron a esconderse detrás de Rose y Estela que estaban hablando en un sillón antes de que los chicos hicieran su bromita.

-¡HEY! Eso es jugar sucio – se quejaron el rubio y el pelirrojo viendo como los pelinegros se desternillaban de la risa detrás de las chicas.

-no, no lo es – replico Al una vez reino sobre su risa al igual que su hermano – ustedes hacen lo mismo no lo olviden. Ahora ¿recuerdan donde fuimos?

-por supuesto que si – dijo Rose buscando con la mirada a los acompañantes de los Potter y Lupin, cuando los encontró sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban junto a los demás de su generación mientras los muggles y Harry pensaban en quien era esa gente.

-hola, yo soy Rose Weasley y ellos son mis primos Victorie, Dominique, Louis, hijos de tío Bill – fue señalándolos mientras hablaba y Bill sonreía – Gwen, Arthur, hijos de tío Charlie, Molly – el señor y la señora Weasley sonrieron conmovidos – Lucy, Anthony, hijos de tío Percy, Fred – Fred le sonrió a su gemelo, de seguro Fred II era hijo de George – y Roxanne, hijos de tío George, él es mi hermano menor Hugo y los dos somos hijos de Ron Weasley.

-bueno es un gusto conocerles – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall algo pálida. Ojalá y la tradición de los Weasley odian las reglas también se haya roto.

-ahora ellos son nuestros amigos – comenzó a presentarles Lily – Frank y Alice Longbotton -Sirius y Remus sonrieron levemente - Lorcan, Lissander y Amelia Scamander, Scorpius y Estela Malfoy – los Weasley alzaron las cejas al ver la sonrisa amistosa de los Malfoy - Kate, Collin y Sophie Creevey, Jack y Valerie Power, Marie Flint-Fletchley, Oliver II, Alicia y Kyle Wood – Charlie y los gemelos pensaron en cierto guardián adicto al quidditch - y Connor, Michelle y Jake Bott.

-y ellos son los muggles de los que le hablamos – dijo Roxanne luego de terminar de explicarles a estos quienes eran los nuevos integrantes – ellos son los Sres. Miller, director de la primaria muggles y la profesora de lengua de esta misma, además de ser los padres de la esposa de tío Percy, ella es la Sra. White, la profesora de matemáticas, el sr. Nicoll, profesor de historia, el sr. Martínez, profesor de ed. Física y él es el sr. Jones, profesor de ciencias. – fue señalándolos uno a uno mientras ellos sonreían y saludaban según correspondía.

-ellos son los estudiantes la primaria muggle junto a sus padres – continúo presentando James – y ellos son Vernon, Petunia y Dudley Dursley.

-Petunia… ese nombre me suena… - dijo Sirius pensativo.

-a mí también… - dijo Remus igual que su amigo, ambos bajo la mirada curiosa de la primaria ¿de dónde les sonaría?

-mírenla bien y se darán cuenta – les dijo Al con una sonrisa.

Entonces diez segundos después y una intensa examinación de parte de los merodeadores ambos gritaron a la vez: - _¡eres la hermana de la pelirroja!_ – como si no pudieran creerlo.

-SIP, es ella – asintió Selena.

-eso significa que tú eres Vernal – dijo Sirius mirando a Vernon que frunció el ceño indignado y dijo (Teddy les había quitado el hechizo a él y su familia):

-mi nombre es Vernon y me gustaría saber cómo es que ambos conocen a mi esposa.

\- ¿no se acuerdan de nosotros? – pregunto Remus fingiendo sorpresa mientras la tercera generación se acomodaba junto al resto de los muggles, los magos recién llegados y un Harry muy curioso.

-estoy bastante segura de no haberles visto en mi vida – anuncio Petunia algo insegura había algo en ellos que le dejaba una extraña sensación de _deja-vu_ que no le gustaba.

\- ¿en serio? – pregunto Sirius buscando a su ahijado con la mirada.

-si – dijo Petunia rígidamente.

-bueno, pues es una pena. Soy Remus Lupin y él es Sirius Black – se presentó el licántropo con una suave sonrisa al ver como Petunia y Vernon palidecían. Claramente aun los recordaban.

-mama, papa ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Dudley muy confundido.

-nadie, pichoncito – varios reprimieron la risa ante el horrible apodo de Petunia – ellos no son nadie que debas conocer.

Acto seguido ella y su marido se llevaron a su hijo al sillón más alejado que encontraron mientras los merodeadores se encogían de hombros.

-bueno – intervino Al divertido dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Harry y haciendo que este se pusiera de pie dijo: - nos falta presentar al único e inigualable, Harry James Potter.

Inmediatamente las miradas se centraron en el niño que se sonrojo mientras Remus y Sirius se precipitaban hacia él y le decían:

- _pero mira que grande estas_ – Remus.

- _por primera vez en mi vida me siento viejo_ – Sirius.

 _\- ¿te acuerdas de nosotros?_ – Remus.

- _yo soy tu padrino y él es tu tío en todo menos en sangre_ – Sirius.

- _eres igualito a tu papa_ – Remus.

- _pero tus ojos obviamente son los de la pelirroja_ – Sirius.

-bueno, bueno, lo están abrumando – intervino Victorie un poco preocupada por su tío.

-cierto, lo siento, fue la emoción – se excusó el licántropo algo avergonzado mientras Harry les miraba a él y a su amigo incrédulo, ¿esos eran los Sirius y Remus de su recuerdo? ¿habían conocido a sus papas? ¿Sirius era su padrino y Remus su tío?

-Hola, Harry, soy Sirius Black, tu padrino y fui uno de los mejores amigos de tus padres. – se presentó oficialmente el animago sonriéndole a Harry agradeciendo que Teddy y los futuros Potter le hayan dado la posibilidad de cambiarse de ropa y borrar los efectos físicos de Azkaban de su persona.

-y yo soy Remus Lupin, tu tío en todo menos en sangre y fui el otro mejor amigo de tus padres – dijo el lobo mirando como Harry sonreía levemente con un poco de reconocimiento en sus ojos como si recordara sus nombres.

-supongo que a mí ya me conocen – dijo el niño tímidamente provocando la risa de los merodeadores que inmediatamente le abrazaron con fuerza mientras la tercera generación les miraba con los ojos empañados, los demás no lo notaban, pero ellos sí. Ellos podían ver que ese solo era el comienzo del reencuentro de la que sería una hermosa familia que, si bien no contaría con unos cuantos miembros significativos, tendría lo más importante. Amor.

-Muy bien, empezaremos a leer – anuncio Teddy diez minutos después cuando todos se hubieron presentado y posteriormente dispersado en distintos grupos, al parecer Ron y Harry se había llevado muy bien, lo que causo un poco de risa en la tercera generación, esos dos serian mejores amigos junto a su tía Hermione (que se había unido tímidamente a la conversación poco después, para alegría de sus padres) No importaba en que año se conocieran.

Poco después Kyle se ofreció a leer y cuando se acomodaron en sus puestos comenzó la lectura.

 **El vidrio que se desvaneció**

\- ¿magia accidental? – pregunto Bill curioso.

\- ¿magia… que? – la señora Miller hizo la pregunta que varios tenían en mente.

-verán, los magos cuando son pequeños no tienen control alguno con su magia, lo que provoca que esta salga sin que nadie se lo proponga cuando se está experimentando una emoción muy fuerte principalmente a esto se le llama magia accidental porque es precisamente eso, accidental, aunque hay unos cuantos capaces de dominarla y hacer que estalle voluntariamente – explico Rose en un tono que a Will y a Jean les recordó mucho a su hija.

\- ¿eso quiere decir que la magia no es algo que se adquiera? – pregunto Dudley con decepción para horror de sus padres.

-la magia es algo muy impredecible, pero si, joven, la magia no se adquiere con el tiempo o la practica al contrario se nace con ella; nuestro trabajo en Hogwarts es enseñarles a manejarla y sus alcances además de enseñarles otros tipos de magia y la historia de esta – explico esta vez Dumbledore pensando que ese pensamiento era precisamente el que había hecho que Petunia le enviara una carta cuando Lily fue aceptada en su escuela y ella no.

Varios alzaron las cejas curiosos mientras la tercera generación sonreía por sus expresiones junto a los magos. La señora Miller mientras tanto pensaba en todas las cosas extrañas que habían pasado en torno a Harry cuando él estaba triste o emocionado.

 **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada**

-significa que eso pasara dentro de poco – dijo Sirius sacando cuentas con una gran sonrisa igual a la de Remus, quizás ese capítulo hablaría sobre la magia accidental de su ahijado/sobrino.

 **pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años.**

\- ¿no cambian la decoración? – pregunto Al y cuando Harry negó con la cabeza dijo:

\- ¡que aburrido! acá mama no soporta tener la misma decoración por más de unos pocos meses antes de cambiarla completamente.

-en mi casa igual – dijeron varios.

 **Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores**

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron algunos mientras Harry hacia grandes esfuerzos para no echarse a reír.

 **pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño**

Nadie fue capaz de contener la risita que se les escapo a lo que los Dursley apretaron los dientes con furia.

 **y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

Varios fruncieron el ceño mientras Remus y Sirius entrecerraban los ojos.

 **Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

— **¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

-así no se levanta a un niño – le reclamaron varias madres a Petunia con Sirius y Remus mirándola mal.

 **Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

— **¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón.**

\- ¿Cómo escuchabas eso? – pregunto la señora Polkiss (madre del amigo de Dudley) suavemente – mi hijo y yo hemos ido a casa de los Dursley y estoy segura de que no hay habitaciones en el primer piso.

-lo dirá el libro – se adelantó James en un tono frio que sorprendió a varios muggles pues hasta ahora en los únicos tonos que le habían escuchado hablar estaban o llenos de socarronería o llenos de seriedad, pero este estaba lleno de odio y furia contenida. ¿Por qué?

 **El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

Sirius sonrió emocionado y exclamo:

-¡mi moto! – lleno de felicidad para gracia de varios.

 **Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

— **¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

— **Casi —respondió Harry**

— **Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.**

\- ¿le hacen cocinar? – dijo Molly I (la señora Weasley) indignada - ¿y qué pasa si se quema? ¡es un niño!

Varias mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo mientras la tercera generación, Hagrid y los merodeadores apretaban los dientes.

 **Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

 **Harry gimió.**

— **¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

— **Nada, nada...**

 **El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

Ron y Rose se estremecieron y miraron a Harry. ¡Oh, como odiaban esos bichejos!

 **Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

\- ¡¿una alacena?! – exclamaron varios con sorpresa y enojo.

-¡¿HACEN DORMIR A MI AHIJADO/SOBRINO EN UNA ALACENA?! – Sirius y Remus pocas veces habían estado tan enfadados.

Antes de que él y Remus pudieran saltar sobre ellos junto a varios otros Al se puso de pie y llamo la atención de todos, cuando la obtuvo apunto hacia su derecha y una vez todos volvieron la vista ahí vieron como Teddy entraba en la sala con la varita apuntando hacia su espalda y detrás de él, flotando en el aire, había una pequeña tarima con unos maniquíes iguales a los Dursley's.

-nuestros padres nos pidieron que las venganzas se hicieran cuando terminara el primer libro, pero que para descargar nuestra ira podíamos hacer otras cosas – explico Selena poniéndose de pie – en el caso de los muggles y los magos que aún no tienen su varita pueden tomar uno de los jarrones que hay en la mesa y arrojárselos a los maniquíes. No se preocupen los restos de los jarrones no se esparcirán ni golpearan accidentalmente a alguien, los maniquíes tienen un hechizo que lo evita.

Dicho y hecho, tomo uno de los horribles jarrones que había en la mesa de centro (que a los Weasley les recordó mucho a los que su tía Muriel solía regalarles para navidad) y lo arrojo al maniquí de Dudley donde se quebró violentamente como si el maniquí fuera de mármol, varios se cubrieron la cara con las manos, pero los restos no se alejaron más de medio metro del maniquí antes de desaparecer en el aire.

-y en el caso de los magos con varita… - Al dejo la frase en el aire con aire teatral, se puso de pie, saco su varita y apunto al maniquí de Petunia – los maniquíes tienen un hechizo que hace que todos los efectos de nuestros hechizos les afecte y reaccionen como si fueran realmente personas y se reemplazaran mágicamente cuando retomemos la lectura. Miren. _¡FURNUNCULUS!_

El efecto fue inmediato, un montón de forúnculos comenzaron a aparecer en la piel (tela) de Petunia para horror de la real.

La siguiente fue Lily, ella había heredado la vena asesina de su madre así que con emoción hizo su hechizo apuntando también a Petunia M (maniquí)

- _¡muco involuta vespertilio duo!_

Varios se estremecieron con asco al ver como Petunia M comenzaba a sacudir la cabeza y golpearse la nariz con desesperación mientras un montón de mocos en forma de murciélago comenzaba a salir de su nariz y a molestarla.

Luego vino James que sonrió con malicia, levanto la varita y como buen ahijado de Hermione Weasley que era exclamo:

 _\- ¡avis!_

Los ojos de algunos magos se iluminaron al comprender el plan de James mientras los muggles, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George se maravillaban con los pajaritos que salían de la varita del primogénito Potter.

- _Oppugno –_ Ante eso Rose y Hugo se estremecieron, su madre había sido condenadamente buena profesora cuando les había enseñado ese hechizo a quien estuviera dispuesto a aprenderlo y por supuesto su ahijado había sido uno de los mejores.

La maravilla paso a horror cuando los pajaritos tiernos e inocentes comenzaron a atacar con furia a Vernon M que comenzó a llenarse de picotazos a pesar de mover frenéticamente los brazos para alejar a los pájaros.

Rápidamente los magos comenzaron a hechizar los maniquíes mientras otros lanzaban jarrones para terror de los Dursley de verdad.

Cuando se calmaron Kyle continuo con la lectura.

 **Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**

\- ¿si ya tenía un televisor para que le compran otro? – pregunto Jean frunciendo los labios.

-porque Dudley nos lo pidió – respondió secamente Petunia.

\- ¡eso solo es derroche! La televisión de antes de seguro no estaba mala y ustedes van y le compran otra en vez de pensar en algo que necesite de verdad y comprarle eso – exclamo Kate enfadada.

-SII – grito Al de acuerdo – mi cuñada tiene razón, debieron comprarle algo que de verdad necesite, algo como… no se… UN CEREBRO. Por qué claramente falto a la repartición de ellos por quedarse comiendo.

Varios estallaron en carcajadas ante su comentario mientras los Dursley se ponían rojos de furia.

 **La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.**

La tercera generación gruño, como odiaban a los matones que iban golpeando a la gente sin motivo.

 **El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry**

Varios hechizo y jarrones fueron lanzados a Dudley M.

 **pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

-cómo no tienes idea – dijo Sirius bufando molesto y ante la mirada curiosa de todos Remus explico con una sonrisa divertida mientras Sirius maldecía por lo bajo.

-cuando Harry era un bebe tenía la costumbre de escaparse de todos, los únicos que podían pillarlo eran James y Lily que parecían tener un sexto sentido para saber dónde estaba y a donde se dirigía.

La cosa es, que una vez Harry se quedó al cuidado de Sirius unas horas y a los pocos minutos se escapó…

-lo busqué durante una hora entera – continúo narrando Sirius pues Remus estaba muy ocupado riendo a carcajadas - cuando finalmente lo encontré volvió a irse gateando tan rápido que por un momento creí que era un súper bebé o algo así y cuando lo volví a encontrar estaba jugando muy tranquilamente con mi varita que había tomado de Merlín sabrá donde y cuando se la iba a quitar mi pelo se volvió amarillo con mechones rosas.

Todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas menos los animales que hacían lo posible por ignorar todo.

-Y lo mejor fue que… fue que… - trato de contar Remus a través de su risa - cuando llegamos James, Lily y yo, Sirius estaba tratando de lavarse el pelo con Harry riendo a su lado y en vez de quitárselo se estaba echando un shampoo al que James le había puesto un hechizo para que tiñera el pelo de quien lo usase para embromar a un amigo nuestro y Sirius termino con el pelo verde moco en vez de amarillo.

No fue sino hasta media hora después que todos pudieron controlar su risa y continuar leyendo mientras Sirius maldecía por lo bajo.

 **Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

-naah, eso es culpa de la Maldición Potter – le aseguro James con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿maldición Potter? – pregunto Ron curioso.

-sí, veras - comenzó a explicar Sirius olvidando su vergüenza anterior – cada Potter de nacimiento ha cumplido con una serie de requisitos, o características, como prefieras llamarle.

-Todo Potter conoce las maldiciones con las que cargara el resto de su vida, unas pueden ser solo de apariencia física y otras definen lo más importante de toda tu vida – dijo Lily antes de agregar – aunque esto solo afecta a los varones.

-la primera – dijo Al – cabello azabache e indomable. Todo chico que se enorgullezca de llevar el apellido Potter, jamás, bajo ninguna razón, motivo o circunstancia, puede tener el pelo ordenado, bien peinado o de alguna forma arreglado, siempre se verá así no importa qué – apunto a su cabeza, la de su hermano y la de su padre que sonrió levemente.

-la segunda – continuo Teddy divertido – todo Potter es igual a su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre, aunque Al solo cumple la mitad de esa maldición ya que sus ojos son verdes mientras que James la cumple completa.

-la tercera – esta vez fue Selena la que hablo – todo Potter es bajito hasta los 15, 16 o 17 donde pegan el estirón.

-la cuarta – se unió Remus a la conversación – es que todos están más ciegos que un topo.

-¡EH! – se quejaron James, Al y Harry indignados provocando la risa de varios.

-y la última… - dijo Sirius.

-la indiscutible… - continuo Remus.

-la más importante… - Lily.

-de la que ninguno se salva… - Selena.

-contra la que nadie se resiste, aunque lo intente – Teddy.

-todo Potter termina enamorado de una pelirroja de una forma u otra – terminaron James y Al de forma teatral.

\- ¿específicamente de una pelirroja? – pregunto la señora Miller alzando una ceja.

-sip, específicamente de una pelirroja – le contesto Anthony con una sonrisa pues su madre había tenido la misma reacción cuando su tío Harry dramáticamente le había explicado que esa era la razón por la que toda mujer destinada a ser Potter era pelirroja.

-la prueba está en que los retratos de las antiguas señoras Potter dejan claro que todas son pelirrojas, nuestra abuela era pelirroja, mamá es pelirroja y Kate y Sophie son pelirrojas – explico Selena señalando a las chicas que sonrieron divertidas antes de que Kyle continuara.

 **Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

Los hechizos y los jarrones (que parecían no acabarse nunca) volaron mientras la señora Miller decía indignada _"tienen dinero de sobra y ni siquiera le compran ropa de su talla"_

 **Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

-una réplica exacta de James Potter con los ojos de Lily Evans sin duda alguna – aseguro la profesora McGonagall con una leve sonrisa. Harry la miro contento pues ella le había caído muy bien. Entonces Al se inclinó y le susurro:

-ella es mi madrina y Hagrid, el grandote de ahí – le señalo disimuladamente – es mi padrino, ambos son muy queridos por ti y ellos te adoran.

Harry sonrió.

 **Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

Lily apretó los dientes furiosa y, después de lanzar un jarrón y un hechizo a Dudley M, le pidió los lentes a su padre y los reparo con un pequeño golpe y un " _oculus reparo"_ y cuando se los devolvió sus lentes estaban como nuevos.

 **La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

-ya no me gusta – mascullo Harry pensando que esa cicatriz era algo que prácticamente gritaba _"tus padres murieron por culpa de lo que la hizo y ahora es un recordatorio de lo sucedido esa noche"_

 **La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

— **En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

-MIS AMIGOS NO MURIERON EN NINGUN ACCIDENTE DE COCHE – gritaron Sirius y Remus lanzando unos hechizos a Petunia M mientras el primero agradecía que sus futuros ahijado-nietos y su sobrino le hayan dado una varita.

 **«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

-es un niño, tiene todo el derecho a hacer preguntas – reclamo Molly II apretando los dientes.

-aparte, Harry es hijo de James Potter un chico que poseía una curiosidad morbosa por todo lo que le rodeaba – añadió McGonagall con los labios fruncidos.

-y Lily no se le quedaba atrás en temas de curiosidad – agrego esta vez Flitwick que aun recordaba las preguntas que solía hacerle la que fue su alumna favorita.

 **Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

— **¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

Para sorpresa de los muggles, Hermione, los Weasley P (del pasado) y Harry, toda la tercera generación más los magos del pasado que se habían relacionado con James Potter estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas, incluso los jefes de casa y Dumbledore parecían luchar por calmarse mientras decían entre risas _"un Potter peinándose…" "que ni lo intente, yo trate de peinar a James por seis años hasta que me rendi…" "el pelo de un Potter no se puede arreglar…" "es imposible…" "Lily intento por todos los medios peinarlo y no lo logro…" "sii, y solo se rindió cuando se dio cuenta de que a Harry recién le estaba creciendo el pelo y ya estaba completamente desordenado…"_ y cosas así hasta que se pudieron calmar y recién ahí Remus explico que el pelo de un Potter no solo era su característica más preciada sino que parecía representar su personalidad, incontrolable.

Por alguna razón James y Al se tomaron en serio el comentario de incontrolables y gritaron solemnemente _"nuestro pelo es divergente y no puede ser controlado_ " lo que hizo que todos los del futuro tuvieran otro ataque de risa solo que esta vez se pudieron calmar antes y tan pronto como lo hicieron, y de que Rose haya explicado que era algo que salía en unos libros de ese tiempo, Kyle continuo.

 **Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

-y te puedo jurar que será así por el resto de la eternidad – le aseguro Teddy seriamente.

 **Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon.**

-morsa papá y jirafa mamá tuvieron un cerdito bebe, quien lo diría – susurro Sirius a lo que Remus y Harry (que eran los únicos que le habían escuchado) rieran por lo bajo **.**

 **Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito.**

-pues yo creo que pareces un cerdo con peluca – dijo Rose sonriendo levemente ante la mirada fulminante de los Dursley.

 **Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Rose sonrió en grande esta vez y fue a chocar los cinco con su padrino mientras los demás reían.

 **Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

— **Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

-te quejas porque te dan TREINTA Y SEIS regalos – dijo Louis incrédulo.

-eso ya es pasarse, nosotros recibimos muchos más regalos, pero eso es porque nuestra familia es muy grande y porque nuestros padres tienen muchos amigos al igual que nosotros, pero no nos quejamos si recibimos menos que el año anterior – se asombró Selena.

Varios sacudieron la cabeza.

— **Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

— **Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo. Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa. Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

— **Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

-y mas encima le consienten y dejan que se queje, eso está mal, Petunia. – comenzó a hablar la madre de una de las compañeras de Harry – no debes malcriar a tu hijo de esa manera, si, es su cumpleaños, pero esa no es excusa para su comportamiento, debes educarlos para que sea un gran hombre algún día, no consentirlo en exceso ni dejarle hacer lo que quiera, para algo están los limites, tu hijo necesita valores no cosas materiales que no necesita.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo, pero Petunia y Vernon los ignoraron.

 **Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

— **Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…**

La Sra. White se horrorizo junto a varios.

— **Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

— **Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

 **Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

— **El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre.**

-si les dieran lo que valen, entonces no tendrían que darle ni un mísero knut – comento Hugo a lo que varios magos asintieron mientras los que no sabían que era un knut les miraban confundidos.

 **¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo.**

Los muggles de la primaria abrieron los ojos como platos mientras sus padres y profesores fruncían el ceño.

 **Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro**

El ceño fruncido se profundizo.

 **cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

— **Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg**

Los Potter F, Teddy y Dumbledore sonrieron levemente.

 **se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry. La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

James, Al, Lily, Selena y Teddy hicieron una mueca comprensiva.

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo.**

Mirada que ahora fue dada a ella por la tercera generación los magos y varios más.

 **Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a** _ **Tibbles**_ **,** _ **Snowy**_ **, el** _ **Señor Paws**_ **o** _ **Tufty**_ **.**

\- ¿de casualidad, ella tiene un gato llamado Griffy? – pregunto Remus mirando a su sobrino que sonrió y asintió algo sorprendido, adoraba a Griffy y el gato parecía quererle también.

-aguarda… - dijo Sirius abriendo los ojos como platos – Griffy… ¿Cómo en el Griffy de James y Lily?

Harry le miro extrañado y curioso, pero noto como la tercera generación sonreía.

-sí, luego de lo que paso esa noche – Remus compuso una mueca – Griffy no tenía con quien quedarse y yo no podía hacerme cargo de él, así que lo lleve con Arabella Figg ¿la recuerdas? La squib que criaba a unos semi Kneazle.

-aaah, si, la recuerdo, es la mujer que siempre hablaba con Lily sobre Griffy durante las reuniones de la orden – dijo Sirius.

-sí, ella – confirmo Remus.

\- ¿ustedes conocen a la señora Figg? ¿y como saben de Griffy? – pregunto Harry algo inseguro.

-sí, la conocemos, Arabella es una vieja amiga de Dumbledore y Griffy es el gato que James le regalo a Lily en la navidad de nuestro último año en Hogwarts – le contesto Sirius sonriendo al recordar al gato.

-ese gato… era de mi mama – murmuro Harry tratando de acomodar la idea en su cabeza.

-Si, Griffy siempre te quiso mucho, salvo cuando le tirabas de la cola o empezabas a jugar en la escoba de juguete que te regalo Sirius en tu primer cumpleaños, ahí desaparecía, pero usualmente le veías siguiéndote a todas partes y si estabas dormido no se movía de tu lado por ningún motivo – le aseguro Remus tratando de no dejarse llevar por la tristeza.

-ahora también lo hace, seguirme a todas partes, digo – aclaro Harry recordando al lindo y anaranjado gato de ojos azules que parecía un león hasta que reparo en algo que dijo Remus y al parecer los demás también lo hicieron porque la Sra. White pregunto:

\- ¿escoba de juguete?

-creo que olvidé explicar eso – dijo Teddy - verán, como ya les dije el Quidditch es el deporte más popular en la comunidad mágica…

\- El Quidditch se juega en un estadio como el de afuera solo que mucho más grande, cada uno de los lados del estadio tiene tres aros ubicados a un distinto nivel de altura. – continuo Molly con tono experto – En un partido se juega con cuatro pelotas: una Quaffle, dos Bludger's y la Snitch Dorada. Una de las pelotas más importantes durante un partido, es la Quaffle, que se utiliza para marcar tantos haciéndola pasar a través de los aros del equipo contrario, al pasarlos por los aros se ganan 10 puntos. Las Bludgers son bolas que atacan a los equipos, literalmente.

Los muggles, Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos como platos

\- Son pequeñas pero pesadas y vuelan con fuerza. Y la Snitch Dorada es una pequeña bola dorada y alada muy rápida y difícil de atrapar, al atraparla se ganan 150 puntos y el partido no termina hasta que se haya atrapado. El juego enfrenta a dos equipos de siete jugadores cada uno. Existen distintos trabajos entre los jugadores: un Guardián, dos Golpeadores, tres Cazadores y un Buscador. – los muggles y Harry se mostraron más interesados - El Guardián es una especie de portero que se encarga de evitar que el equipo contrario introduzca la Quaffle en los aros de su respectivo equipo. – Hugo y los demás guardianes sonrieron – Los Golpeadores son los encargados de repeler las Bludgers y dirigirlas hacia el equipo contrario. – los gemelos Weasley, James y Al sonrieron pues esa era su posición oficial - Los Cazadores son los encargados de procurar introducir la Quaffle a través de los aros contrarios. – los cazadores presentes sonrieron - Por último, el Buscador, el jugador más importante de un equipo, es el encargado de estar atento durante todo el juego para poder atrapar la Snitch Dorada antes que el equipo contrario. – Selena y el resto de los buscadores sonrieron arrogantes.

-se oye muy interesante, pero si el quidditch se juega en un estadio como el de afuera ¿Cómo llegan los jugadores a esos aros? Quiero decir, son muy altos. – trato de explicarse el sr. Martínez como buen aficionado a los deportes.

-oh, lo siento, me salte esa parte – se excusó Molly antes de continuar – como se habrán dado cuenta el quidditch es una mezcla del fútbol y el baloncesto la diferencia es que el juego es netamente aéreo, se juega volando sobre escobas voladoras.

Los muggles se quedaron boquiabiertos para gracia de varios.

-por cierto, en unos meses saldrá un nuevo modelo más rápido que cualquier escoba jamás creada – dijo Charlie emocionado.

\- ¿la Nimbus 2000? – pregunto Ron incrédulo – creí que no saldría hasta en unos años más.

-al parecer adelantaron su lanzamiento – le explico su hermano cría-dragones.

-wow.

-si se asombran por esa reliquia no quiero saber cómo reaccionaran si se enteran de cuál es el próximo modelo – dijo James divertido.

\- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto Sirius.

-hasta ahora el modelo más moderno en el mercado es la Nimbus 9000 – explico Al - El próximo modelo, que está previsto para uno meses será la Saeta de Fuego 8000. Parece bastante prometedora.

\- ¡¿Nimbus 9000?! – exclamo Bill – debe de ser increíblemente rápida.

La tercera generación asintió.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una escoba y otra? – pregunto Hermione indiferente, no es que los deportes le interesaran mucho.

-la rapidez y el tipo de madera – le explico Hugo sonriendo – lo más importante es la velocidad de la escoba además de la habilidad del jugador y las condiciones climáticas del lugar en donde se realice el partido.

\- ¿todos ustedes juegan quidditch? – pregunto un compañero de Harry.

-la mayoría – le contesto Lucy.

\- ¿y en que posiciones juegan? – pregunto esta vez Hagrid.

\- Al y yo somos golpeadores – comenzó James - Selena es buscadora, Lily juega de cazadora, pero no está en el equipo, prefiere animar, Teddy era guardián, Lucy era buscadora y Anthony es cazador, Molly no juega, Vic tampoco, Dominique es cazadora y Louis guardián, Freddie es cazador y Rox no juega, Rose tampoco, pero Hugo es guardián, Gwen era buscadora y Arthur golpeador, Lorcan y Lissander juegan de cazadores, pero no están en el equipo, se dedican a comentar los partidos, Amelia no juega. Frank y Alice no son muy fanáticos del quidditch que digamos así que tampoco juegan. – James inhalo profundamente y le dijo a Al que continuara cosa que hizo de inmediato.

-Scorpius seria guardián, pero prefiere animar, Estela no juega, Kate y Sophie tampoco, aunque les gusta mirar, Colin es golpeador, Jack y Valerie no juegan, Marie tampoco, no le gusta el quidditch por alguna rarísima razón – Marie rodo los ojos – Oliver es guardián y Alicia y Kyle son cazadores y, por último, Connor era buscador, pero nunca entro al equipo.

-quizás después hagamos un partido, pero ahora hay que leer – les recordó Victorie divertida al ver como todos parecían recordar la razón de porque estaban ahí.

— **Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon. -** Kyle continúo leyendo. - **—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

-ni yo a ella, eso seguro – mascullo Harry tan bajo que nadie le oyó.

 **Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

De la nada los Dursley M eran tres gusanos y Lucy se puso de pie para pisotearlos con fuerza para horror y miedo de los reales.

— **¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

— **Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

— **Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**

Dudley iba a decir algo, pero una mirada de la tercera generación y los merodeadores le cayó.

 **Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

— **¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

-no va a quemar la casa – exclamaron a la vez Ron y Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

— **No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

El pelirrojo y la castaña le sonrieron a su nuevo amigo que les devolvió la sonrisa mientras los demás reían.

— **Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

-no es un perro para que le dejen en el coche – dijo enfada la Sra. White.

-cierto, espera… ¡OIGA! – reclamo Sirius mientras lo que sabían de su forma animaga estallaban en carcajadas para confusión de los que no.

— **El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

 **Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

Petunia frunció el ceño, su Dudley nunca haría eso.

— **Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

— **¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

Las miradas fulminantes no se hicieron esperar.

 **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

— **¡Oh, ¡Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre.**

Piers sonrió.

 **Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata.**

La mirada de varios se oscureció, como odiaban a las ratas.

 **Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba.**

Inmediatamente Piers borro su sonrisa y miro con miedo a su madre y a su padre que le miraban como si no pudieran creerlo.

\- ¿es eso verdad, Piers? – el tono tranquilo de su madre asusto aún más a Piers. No era bueno cuando tu madre o tu padre te hablan así estando enojados y al parecer James y Al lo sabían porque se estremecieron cuando la señora Polkiss hablo así recordando las pocas veces que su padre les había hablado en ese tono.

-bueno… Emm, mama, yo… - Piers no puedo continuar porque su padre le interrumpió usando el mismo tono que su esposa.

-no digas nada, Piers, luego vamos a hablar los tres, pero que te quede claro que estarás castigado hasta que tu madre y yo hayamos decidido que has entendido que no puedes golpear a tus compañeros ni a nadie y que aprendiste lo mal que esta hacerlo, ni antes, ni después. ¿entendido?

-sí, papa – contesto Piers avergonzado mientras los otros amigos de Dudley tragaban saliva, esperaban y sus padres no se enterarán de su participación.

 **Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato. Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.**

\- ¿primera vez? – pregunto James con sorpresa. - creo que te has equivocado.

-no, esa sería la primera vez que iría al zoológico. – dijo Harry algo confuso.

\- ¡pero si tu vives en uno! – exclamo Al.

\- ¡mi casa no es ningún zoológico! – grito Vernon.

\- ¿y quién dijo que hablábamos de tu casa? – le pregunto James con sorna.

-mi hermano tiene un punto, nunca dijimos que tu casa lo fuera – continuo Al con una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¿entonces de que hablaban? – pregunto Petunia con odio.

\- ¿pues de quien más? – intervino Teddy – de ustedes tres, por supuesto.

-tu – señalo Selena a Vernon – eres la morsa del zoológico.

-tu – señalo Lily a Petunia – eres la jirafa.

-y tu – señalo Teddy a Dudley – eres el cerdo.

A continuación, varios se echaron a reír hasta que Hugo les cayó a todos.

-si lo pensamos bien ¿no tendríamos el zoológico con todos nosotros?

-es verdad – concordó Louis – Sirius sería el perro de caza…

El Black sonrió.

-mi padre sería el lobo… - dijo Teddy.

-tío Harry sería el ciervo – continuo Rose, para sorpresa de los Weasley, ¿tío? Mientras Harry alzaba las cejas.

-tía Hermione la nutria – siguió Roxanne – tío Ron el Jack Russell Terrier, Tío Abe sería una cabra…

-la tía Luna seria la liebre – dijo Al. – y la profesora McGonagall el gato.

-nuestra mama sería el caballo – comento Lily – Teddy sería el husky siberiano, James el leopardo y Al el tigre.

-no entiendo – dijo la Molly I confundida.

-yo tam… - comenzó la profesora McGonagall antes de interrumpirse " _la profesora McGonagall el gato"_ – oh, los patronus ¿no?

La sonrisa de toda la tercera generación le señalo que no se había equivocado.

\- ¿Qué es un patronus? – pregunto Anne, la compañera muggle de Harry.

-el encantamiento patronus – comenzó Molly II – es uno de los encantamientos defensivos más famosos y poderosos conocidos en el mundo mágico. Es un hechizo sumamente complicado y extremadamente difícil de realizar, que genera una fuerza de energía positiva conocida como Patronus o espíritu guardián.

Los muggles, Hermione y Harry alzaron las cejas.

-El Patronus representa lo que está oculto, que es desconocido, pero necesario para la personalidad. Cuando un humano se enfrenta con la maldad inhumana debe acudir a recursos que él o ella no sabía que necesitaría, y el Patronus es el propio "yo" secreto que despierta y está inactivo hasta que se necesita, pero que debe ser ahora traído a la luz.

-En otras palabras – interrumpió Al para evitarse un dolor de cabeza – el encantamiento patronus conjura un guardián mágico, una proyección de todos tus sentimientos alegres que funciona contra fuerzas que contienen maldad inhumana.

\- ¿a qué te refieres con guardián mágico? – pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-Los Patronus toman formas que sus lanzadores no esperan, o por las cuales nunca han sentido una afinidad en particular, o (en raros casos) no reconocen. Cada Patronus es tan único como su creador – explico Rose sonriendo.

-aunque hay excepciones en el tema de la afinidad – comento Selena.

\- ¿ah sí? – pregunto Dumbledore curioso.

-sip – dijo Lily – el patronus de mi papa – señalo a Harry – es un ciervo.

\- ¿y eso significa…? – pregunto Charlie antes de ser interrumpido por los jadeos de los merodeadores.

\- ¿es…? – dejo la pregunta en el aire Sirius con los ojos empañados.

-si – contesto Teddy sonriendo tristemente – su patronus es igual a Cornamenta.

Los merodeadores bajaron la cabeza.

\- ¿cornamenta? – preguntaron Fred y George incrédulos.

-si – rio Roxanne – Sirius y Remus son parte de los merodeadores, Sirius es el señor Canuto, Remus el señor Lunático y ya sabrán sobre los otros.

Los gemelos Weasley miraron a Sirius y Remus con la boca abierta mientras los demás les miraban a ellos confusos.

\- ¿Por qué nos miran así? – pregunto Remus.

-ellos tienen el mapa en su tiempo – contesto sonriendo James. Todos se confundieron más cuando Sirius y Remus sonrieron en grande, pero no obtuvieron explicación.

Kyle continuo.

 **A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

— **Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

Todos le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Harry hacia una mueca.

— **No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

 **Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Ninguno lo hacía. El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

-tu tía sabe perfectamente porque ocurrían cosas extrañas – dijo Remus enfadado – a Lily le pasaba muy seguido, ella nos lo conto.

 **En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».**

Los Potter F jadearon con horror.

-corto el pelo Potter – mascullo Al afectadísimo.

-el pelo Potter es la marca y honor de cada Potter y tú lo cortaste, monstruo sin alma 2 – dijo James horrorizado.

-ay, por favor, no exageren – exclamo Dudley, pero se cayó ante las miradas que recibió.

Kyle continuo mientras Kate y Sophie consolaban a sus novios.

 **Dudley se rio como un tonto, burlándose de Harry.**

Al ya recuperado le corto el pelo a Dudley M con un movimiento de su varita y con otro una sarten salida de la nada empezó a golpearle brutalmente.

 **que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas.**

Los niños muggles bajaron la cabeza avergonzados por la mirada recriminatoria de sus padres y la fulminante de la tercera generación.

 **Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

-pelo Potter, imposible de controlar – dijeron orgullosamente James y Al mientras los demás rodaban los ojos y Harry les miraba divertido.

 **Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

Todos miraron mal a los Dursley.

 **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).**

Varios se estremecieron de horror.

 **Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry.**

Sirius y Remus sonrieron arrogantes.

 **Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

Varios murmuraron " _por fin"_

 **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio.**

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sirius sorprendido y divertido mientras Remus alzaba las cejas y Harry hacia una ligera mueca.

 **El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

Varios estallaron en carcajadas mientras los muggles, Hermione y Harry miraban curiosos que ninguno parecía realmente sorprendido.

\- ¿eso es normal? – pregunto la Sra. White recordando que ese día casi le había dado un ataque cardiaco ante la idea de que uno de sus alumnos callera del techo.

-la magia accidental siempre es impredecible – explico Remus antes de girarse hacia su sobrino – cuando tu madre era pequeña, según nos conto, ella solía saltar desde los columpios, como si volara para caer en el piso después, seguramente tu hiciste lo mismo solo que a la inversa.

Harry sonrió levemente.

\- ¿la señora Potter podía volar? Debió de ser muy buena en su deporte – comento Martin, el compañero de Harry.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Lily… Lily volando… en una escoba.

-la pelirroja… quidditch… no, Lily nunca jugo Quidditch, jamás.

\- ¿a mi mama no le gustaba el quidditch? – pregunto Harry deseoso de saber más de sus padres.

-no, ella no era una gran fan del quidditch – le contesto Hagrid pues los merodeadores habían estallado en carcajadas otra vez. – yo creo que la única razón por la que iba a los partidos era para apoyar a James mientras él jugaba.

-entonces mi papa jugaba – concluyo Harry.

-sí, tu padre era un muy buen jugador, era buscador, uno de los mejores que Hogwarts ha tenido el honor de ver – le conto la profesora McGonagall - hasta pudo ser jugador profesional, pero prefirió ser auror y no puedo negar que allí también le fue muy bien.

-los Potter sin duda dejamos huella cuando de quidditch se trata – comento Al sonriendo arrogante.

\- ¿de qué hablan? – pregunto la Sra. Miller.

-bueno, los Potter siempre se han destacado en quidditch y tal parece Harry no fue la excepción – dijo Hagrid sonriéndole al pelinegro.

\- ¿Harry jugo en el equipo? – pregunto Sirius.

James asintió y dijo:

-fue el mejor buscador que Gryffindor pudo tener alguna vez.

Sirius y Remus sonrieron como locos.

\- ¿el señor Potter pertenecerá a Gryffindor? – pregunto Flitwick.

La tercera generación asintió emocionada.

-papa no lo sabía, pero él era considerado el príncipe de los leones – comento James sonriendo.

-tal parece tendré muchos dolores de cabeza en los próximos años – dijo tristemente McGonagall, el título de príncipe solía dársele a los más problemáticos cuando de su casa se trataba.

-cómo no tienes idea, madrina, como no tienes idea – canturreo Al.

\- ¿madrina? – pregunto ella incrédula y conmovida.

\- ¿no lo dije? – pregunto el Potter mediano y cuando todos negaron continuo: - sí, eres mi madrina y Hagrid es mi padrino.

-muchas… muchas gracias, Harry – le agradecieron ambos tremendamente conmovidos.

\- ¿Quiénes son tus padrinos, James? – pregunto Dumbledore.

-oh, son Ron Weasley y Hermione W… Granger – contesto mientras los nombrados le miraban incrédulos.

 _Seré el padrino del primogénito de Harry Potter,_ pensó Ron incrédulo, ni en sus mejores sueños creería que eso fuera posible.

 _Seré la madrina,_ pensó Hermione aguantando las lágrimas, eso significaba que ella y Harry serian amigos, seguramente Ron también lo seria, ella nunca había tenido amigos, en parte por las cosas raras que sucedían a su alrededor y en parte porque todos la consideraban una _"sabelotodo insufrible"._

\- ¿y los suyos, Lily, Selena? – pregunto Molly I maternalmente, tenía la sensación de que esos niños serian importantes para ella.

-los míos son los padres de Amelia, Lorcan y Lissander, Luna Scamander, Lovegood en su tiempo y su esposo, Rolf Scamander – dijo Lily sonriendo.

\- ¿Scamander? – pregunto Hagrid - ¿Cómo en Newt Scamander, el escritor de Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos?

-sí, es nuestro bisabuelo – dijo Lorcan sonriendo.

-genial.

-los míos son Neville y Hannah Longbottom. – dijo Selena.

\- ¿Neville? ¿el hijo de Alice y Frank? – pregunto Remus sonriendo tristemente cuando los Potter F asintieron.

Kyle continuo.

 **Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la subdirectora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio.**

-debió ser una carta interesante – comento Al.

-mama nunca ha recibido una así. – aseguro James.

-así, puede que no, pero de que recibe cartas llenas de quejas no lo pueden negar – dijo Rose sonriendo divertida.

Los Potter F se encogieron de hombros concediéndolo mientras McGonagall pensaba seriamente en jubilarse.

 **Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

Varios iban a comentar, pero vieron la mirada de los Potter F y los merodeadores y callaron.

 **Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal.**

-no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, Harry, pero eres un Potter y los Potter siempre, pero siempre están buscando problemas. – comento Remus sonriendo divertido.

\- ¡que los problemas nos buscan a nosotros, por Merlín! – exclamaron James y Al para gracia de todos y nostalgia de quienes escucharon a James Potter I repetir eso cada vez que le decían que dejara de buscar problemas, no les extrañaría que el lema de la familia fuera _"los problemas siguen a cualquiera que se enorgullezca de llevar el apellido Potter"_

 **Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo. Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

-vaya, te gusta quejarte de todo ¿no? – pregunto con burla Freddie.

 **Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.**

Sirius alzo una ceja y una mano con un jarrón rosa con flores amarillas amenazadoramente.

— **... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

— **Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

Harry hizo una mueca, eso no era buena idea.

 **Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

— **¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

-¡PUES LA MIA SI! – grito Sirius arrojando el jarrón.

De pronto Anne pego un salto.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hija? – le pregunto su madre atrayendo la atención de todos.

-es solo que recordé que el abuelo suele contar una historia sobre una moto voladora – explico la niña.

\- ¿ah sí? – pregunto Dumbledore y cuando la madre de Anne asintió recordando continuo - ¿le importaría contárnosla?

-por supuesto – comenzó Anne – vera, mi abuelo era sargento de policía y siempre nos cuenta que una vez estaba en persecución de una motocicleta montada por dos adolescentes que iban a exceso de velocidad y sin casco de seguridad.

Remus miro incrédulo a Sirius que miraba a la niña con los ojos como platos.

-cuando los acorralaron en un callejón sin salida mi abuelo empezó a gritarles las faltas cometidas y cuando les pidió los nombres el conductor empezó a dar nombre al azar, creo que eran… William, no, Wilfred, no, Wilberth… eh…

-Wilberforce, Bathsheba y Elvendork y el acompañante bromeo con este último señalando que era unisex – dijo Sirius recordando esa noche con una sonrisa.

-si… ¿Cómo…? – dijo la madre de Anne mirando incrédula al animago.

-Sirius era el conductor de la moto y James, el papa de Harry, el acompañante – explico Remus sonriendo al recordar que Lily casi asesino a James y Sirius cuando se enteró.

\- ¿realmente? – pregunto Anne.

-sí, estábamos atrasados para llegar a casa de los padres de James – explico Sirius - así que nos apresuramos todo lo posible entonces esos dos policías muggles nos comenzaron a perseguir y cuando vimos que no se detendrían me desvié a propósito a un callejón sin salida y allí comenzamos a sacar de quicio a los policías y cuando estábamos a punto de distraerlos para así encender la moto y volar a casa tres mortifagos en escobas nos atacaron y no nos quedo de otra que levitar el carro policial y que los mortifagos chocaran contra él, luego de eso nos fuimos después de que James hiciera su recomendación sobre Elvendork.

-y definitivamente mi padre le hizo caso – dijo Amy Collins, la madre de Anne – mi padre obligo a mi hermano mayor a que su hijo se llame Elvendork.

Sirius y todos los demás se echaron a reír.

Cuando se calmaron Kyle siguió.

 **Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

 **Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

Las miradas fulminantes tampoco.

— **Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

 **Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

-un Potter tiene ideas peligrosas con o sin dibujos animados – sentenciaron Scorpius, Freddie, los merodeadores y otros mas mientras Harry y sus futuros hijos les miraban mal.

 **Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.**

-que era más barato, ya verán esos imbéciles – mascullo por lo bajo Remus siendo apoyado por Sirius.

 **Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

-nosotros podríamos arreglar eso – dijo Lucy sonriendo traviesa mientras Dudley tragaba saliva.

 **Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

Piers se encogió ante la mirada de sus padres y Dudley por la mirada de todos los magos.

 **Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

-tuvo permiso… tuvo permiso – murmuro oscuramente Molly I prometiendo que a la hora de la comida haría que Harry comiera al menos 3 porciones, el dulce niño estaba muy delgado para el gusto de cualquier madre y pudo verlo en la mirada de todas ellas, menos en Petunia.

 **Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

-siempre lo es – susurro Harry un poco triste tan bajo que nadie le oyó.

 **Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles.**

Los Slytherin presentes sonrieron.

 **Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande.**

\- ¡Dios Mio! – exclamo Sirius – No sabía que Slughorn vivía en un zoológico.

La tercera generación, Remus y Hagrid estallaron en carcajadas **.**

\- ¿Quién es Slughorn? – pregunto Percy.

-es el profesor de pociones y jefe de Slytherin – contesto James.

-no, ese es Snape – aseguro Bill recordando al amargado hombre.

-ya no, Slughorn fue el titular de ambos cargos desde antes de la primera guerra mágica luego se retiro y el cargo lo tomo Snape que dejo de ser maestro de pociones en 1996 y Slughorn volvió a Hogwarts. Aun es maestro y jefe de casa – explico Lucy.

\- ¿Snape es profesor? – pregunto Sirius incrédulo ante los asentimientos que recibió.

-aquí no – intervino Teddy. – Snape ya no es profesor ni jefe de casa.

Varios alzaron las cejas, pero antes de que preguntaran Kyle continuo.

 **Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

— **Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

 **Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

Jack le lanzo un hechizo a Vernon M mientras Jake y Michelle le arrojaban unos jarrones.

— **Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

 **Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

Los Slytherins respiraron hondo para contenerse.

— **Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies. Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día.**

Varios concordaron.

 **Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

 **De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

 **Guiñó un ojo.**

\- ¿Qué? – exclamaron varios.

-es una larga historia – dijo Teddy.

 **Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor,**

 **para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo. La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

— **Me pasa esto constantemente.**

— **Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

 **La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

Todos los del pasado se congelaron.

-hablas… ¿hablas pársel? – pregunto Sirius con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué es pársel? – pregunto Harry extrañado por la reacción de todos los magos y sorprendido por lo que hizo en el libro.

-el pársel es la lengua de las serpientes – explico Percy con la boca graciosamente abierta – son contados los magos que pueden hablarlo y todos ellos son descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, pero hasta donde se hay mas probabilidad de que la familia Potter descienda de Godric Griffyndor que de Slytherin lo que explicaría porque los Potter solo han ido a Griffyndor desde siempre.

-la posibilidad de que descendamos de Griffindor es muy alta considerando que somos unas de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico y nuestro apellido apareció dos siglos después de que Hogwarts se fundó. Además, varios retratos muestran que tenemos varias semejanzas físicas – comento Al.

-eso es cierto – asintió Remus, James había comentado alguna vez algo parecido al igual que Fleamont, el abuelo de Harry.

-No entiendo – dijo el señor Nicoll - ¿quiénes son Slytherin y Griffyndor?

-Salazar Slytherin era uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts – explico Molly II – los otros eran Godric Griffyndor, de quien se cree descienden los Potter, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff. Juntos dividieron la escuela en cuatro casas, Griffyndor, la más respetada, allí van quienes tienen valentía, temple y caballerosidad, a Ravenclaw van los chicos académicos, estudiosos y que siempre sepan lo que hay que hacer, Hufflepuff para los leales que no temen el trabajo duro y Slytherin para los astutos y ambiciosos. Los cuatro vivieron hace más de mil años y es por eso que no se tiene un registro claro de sus descendientes, aunque en los últimos años se han descubierto varias cosas sobre ellos como, por ejemplo, lo que paso con la hija de Rowena, unos pocos posibles descendientes de Helga, otros pocos de Slytherin y que el mito de la Cámara de los Secretos es cierto a parte del tema de la espada de Godric…

-Molls, te estas alargando mucho – la interrumpió su hermano divertido.

-oh si, lo siento. – se disculpó ligeramente sonrojada.

-bueno, el punto es que, si, mi papá hablaba parsel – dijo Selena.

\- ¿hablaba? – pregunto Flitwick al reconocer el pasado.

-sí, perdió esa habilidad a los 17 – contesto Al.

-que yo sepa el parsel no es algo que se pueda perder – comento Arthur.

-en circunstancias normales no, pero mi papá no consiguió el idioma por herencia, ya entenderán a medida que avancemos – hablo Lily antes de hacer que Kyle continuara leyendo.

— **A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

 **La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

 **«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

— **¿Era bonito aquello?**

 **La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

— **Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

 **Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza**

-esto es tan raro – comento Sirius ya superada la sorpresa – ¿me lo puedes mostrar después, Harry?

-mmmm, no sé cómo hacerlo – dijo el bastante sorprendido aún.

-nosotros te diremos, tu yo futuro pensó que te pedirían eso así que nos dijo como debías hacerlo, pero solo si tu querías – intervino Roxanne sonriendo.

-emmm, supongo que no hay problema, entonces. – acepto Harry.

 **un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

— **¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

 **Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

— **Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

Sirius y Remus gruñeron, nadie se metía con su ahijado/sobrino.

 **Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

-lindo – silbo James – nuestra magia accidental era mas del tipo de atraer juguetes y hacer desastres en la cocina además de un par de trucos con algunas cosas, pero nunca hacerlas desaparecer.

-sin contar que desvanecer objetos es enseñado en quinto y es uno de los más complicados – comento McGonagall asombrada.

Kyle continuo cuando todos expresaron su asombro.

 **La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

 **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

— **Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

-espero y allá llegado bien a Brasil – murmuro Amelia como buena hija de dos famosos magizoologistas.

 **El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

— **Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

-ahora que lo pienso – comenzó la señora Miller - ¿Cuántos eventos de este tipo suceden? Por magia, digo.

-mas de lo que piensa – respondió Arthur.

 **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

Varios rodaron los ojos exasperados.

 **Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

— **Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

 **Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

— **Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla.**

\- ¿NO HAY COMIDA? ¡es un niño, debe comer para lograr un buen desarrollo! – exclamo furiosa Molly I mientras sus nietos e hijos pegaban un salto y se echaban para atrás. Harry vio con curiosidad que sus futuros hijos también saltaban.

 **Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy. Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron.**

-porque no hubo accidente – mascullo Harry por lo bajo.

 **Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

Varios se quedaron sin aliento mientras Sirius y Remus se aferraban a un triste Harry. El recordaba.

 **Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde.**

-no fue el choque, la luz verde procedía de la maldición asesina – le conto Teddy reteniendo las lágrimas, él sabía mejor que nadie lo que su padrino estaba sintiendo, él también había perdido a sus padres por culpa de esa maldición.

 **Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

-aquí tenemos varias, si quieres después te las mostramos – le ofreció Al a lo que Harry asintió varias veces emocionado.

 **Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia.**

\- ¡claro que no! – exclamaron los merodeadores – nos tienes a nosotros.

Harry les sonrió.

 **Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran.**

-bueno, Harry, técnicamente todo el mundo mágico te conoce – comento Hagrid divertido.

 **Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley. Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra.**

-eso pasa hasta el día de hoy, yo que tú me acostumbraría -anuncio James sonriendo en grande mientras Harry hacia una mueca.

 **Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

-no parecían, lo hacían – confirmo Lucy sonriendo.

 **En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos.**

-pues en este tiempo tienes un montón, pero los más cercanos siempre serán mis padrinos – le dijo James mientras Ron y Hermione sonreían encantados y Dumbledore comenzaba a sospechar quien sería ese tal _"Trio de Oro"._

 **Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

La mayoría bufo, eso era ridículo.

-bien ese el final. ¿Quién sigue?


	10. 10

-yo leeré – dijo Hagrid a lo que Kyle le entrego el libro.

-espera – Lily comenzó a contar a la gente presente.

\- ¿Qué haces, Lils? – le pregunto Arthur II.

-cenaremos después de este capítulo, debemos ver cuántas personas hay 101… 102… 103 y 104

– Lily se puso de pie y camino hacia la que debía ser la cocina.

\- ¿cocinaras tú, querida? – le pregunto Molly I preocupada comenzando a ponerse de pie. Eran demasiados.

\- ¡NO, claro que no! – exclamaron Teddy, James, Al y Selena con caras de horror mientras los demás de su tiempo se estremecían ante la idea, todo bajo la mirada fulminante de Lily.

-no, yo no lo hare, pero debo decirles a los elfos domésticos cuanta comida deben hacer para que no sobre o falte – dijo Lily doblando a la izquierda por el pasillo.

\- ¿elfos? ¿domésticos? – pregunto el señor Miller alzando las cejas.

-larga historia – le atajo James a Molly II que estaba a punto de explicar.

\- ¿Por qué no seguimos? Lily volverá en un minuto – aseguro Louis por lo que Hagrid comenzó.

 **Las cartas de nadie**

\- ¿Hogwarts? – pregunto Percy.

-Hogwarts – confirmo su hijo.

 **La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida.**

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

 **Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano**

Una idea comenzó a rondar la cabeza de los profesores muggles, una idea que les desgradaba y preocupaba en igual cantidad. Todas esas veces que Harry no había asistido a clases ¿era por qué lo habían encerrado en la alacena? Miraron a Harry y lo vieron mirando el libro con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido, pero no lo suficiente.

La culpa comenzó a crecer en ellos, Harry había estado sufriendo frente a ellos y no habían hecho nada, Harry había estado expuesto a horribles tratos mientras ellos se jactaban de su buena enseñanza. ¿Qué clase de profesores eran si dejaban que uno de sus alumnos pasara por todo eso sin siquiera preguntar que sucedía? ¿sin preguntar por qué Harry a veces parecía tan deprimido?

 **y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

Desaprobación masiva: mode on.

 **Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

Ahora fue el turno de Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon de ser regañados y castigados por sus padres mientras Lily volvía de la cocina.

 **Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.**

-no, tu iras a Hogwarts y le sacaras canas verdes a mi madrina, eso está firmado – dijo Al solemne ignorando la mirada perturbada de Minnie mientras la 3G reía y los demás les miraban curiosos.

 **Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

— **Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

\- ¿Qué te parece si nosotros ensayamos contigo? – le pregunto James con una voz exageradamente dulce – aquí hay muchísimos baños y tenemos tiempo para probarlos todos.

Dudley los miro asustado.

-James, hermano mío – llamo su atención Al - ¿eres consciente de que mamá nos mataría si le hacemos algo a su adorada casa? Si practicamos con él, los inodoros sufrirían. Ellos no tienen la culpa.

-tienes razón, hermano, ¿sabes si el baño de Myrtle la llorona sigue en pie?

-estoy seguro que si – asintió el oji-verde.

Ambos sonrieron con maldad.

-oye, ¿crees que Myrtle siga enamorada de papá? – pregunto James como una ocurrencia tardía mientras los que no sabían de la fantasma miraban con las cejas alzadas las miradas perturbadas de los que sí.

-lo está – intervino Lily con una mueca – el ultimo día de clases antes de navidad pase cerca del baño y ella me grito: _¿Por qué tu padre eligió a esa pelirroja conmigo aquí? ¿Es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente bonita para el elegido?_ Lo que explica porque en cada simulacro papá esquiva los baños del primer piso como si el mismísimo Voldemort estuviera ahí usandolos y porque mamá se pone tan contenta cuando le hacen una broma a su baño.

\- ¿Myrtle, la llorona… está enamorada de Harry? – pregunto Sirius pálido abrazando a su ahijado|.

-oh, si – se estremeció Fred II – es horrible. No entendemos cuando se enamoró de él, pero tío Harry dice que es culpa de tío Ron, aunque no entendemos por qué.

-porque es un idiota sin filtro – dijo una voz desde la entrada del salón. Todos se giraron a ver quien era y se quedaron en shock al verlos mientras la 3G sonreía.

-no soy un idiota, además, fue muy divertido – protestaba un hombre pelirrojo sonriendo divertido.

-no lo fue, como dijo Freddie, es horrible – se quejo el pelinegro a su lado haciendo muecas.

-puede que lo sea a veces, pero no puedes negar que es útil que ella sea incapaz de negarte nada – el pelirrojo se agacho para esquivar el golpe de su acompañante.

\- ¿Ron? – pregunto incrédula Molly I.

-hola, mamá o versión pasada de ella. – saludo el Ron adulto mirando a su acompañante que se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Harry? – pregunto Remus en shock al ver a su sobrino y es que ¡era igual a Fleamont y a James!

\- ¡hey, Remus! – le saludo Harry adulto con una sonrisa, había extrañado muchísimo al licántropo.

\- ¡demonios, ahijado! ¡eres igualito a… - Harry interrumpió a Sirius sonriendo aún más.

-sí, lo sé, soy igual a mi abuelo y como habría sido mi padre a mi edad, me lo han dicho muchísimo.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Rose curiosa mientras los demás superaban el shock.

\- ¿nosotros? Nada importante. – dijo Harry A (adulto) con inocencia. Rose lo miro con una ceja alzada – bien, tu madre decidió cocinar para nuestro departamento.

-auch, la tía cocinando es aún peor que Lily – comento James con un estremecimiento.

\- ¡oye! – se quejó ella mirándolo feo.

-es cierto, cocinas horribles – le dijo Al.

-se te quemaría hasta el agua – añadió James mientras Harry A y Selena rodaban los ojos y Ron A reían por lo bajo como si eso fuera de lo mas normal.

Lily comenzaba a ponerse de pie dispuesta a golpearlos y les dio una mirada propia de su madre.

\- ¡no nos mires así! Sabes que es verdad – se defendió Al frunciendo el ceño a punto de correr lejos, pero entonces...

-basta ya – ante el tono en las palabras de Harry, Al y Lily se sentaron y James callo lo que iba a decir sacado risas de su generación y miradas divertidas de los demás.

-entonces – comenzó Selena sonriendo - ¿se quedarán hasta la cena?

-así es – confirmo Ron A – iré a decirle a los elfos que pongan dos platos más.

Y se fue.

-oigan ¿no han pensado en los demás chicos del departamento? – pregunto Freddie – no queremos que mueran intoxicados ¿cierto?

-nah, son chicos de estómago fuerte que no saben lo mal que cocina, de hecho, creen que será la mejor cena de su vida – dijo Harry A sacudiendo la cabeza antes de murmurar "ilusos".

\- ¿leerán el capítulo con nosotros? – pregunto Dumbledore sonriendo divertido mientras sacaba unos caramelos de limón de su túnica.

-claro que si – volvió Ron A mientras Harry A sonreía al ver a su mentor. - ¿por cuál van?

-tío Harry recibirá la carta de admisión – respondió Teddy apareciendo dos sillones junto a Sirius y Remus.

-bueno, pues será un largo capitulo – comento Harry A a lo que Ron A estallo en carcajadas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto mini Ron.

-ya lo veras – le sonrió Harry A sentándose al igual que Ron A. – ¿Por qué no sigues leyendo, Hagrid?

— **No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

-eso es – celebraron varios.

-estoy seguro que no lo habría entendido, aunque le dieras milenios – señalo Lucy a lo que muchos asintieron.

 **Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg.**

\- ¿señora quién? – pregunto Ron A.

-Arabella Figg, la señora que cría semi-kneazle – le respondió Harry A, pero ante su mirada confundida agrego: – en la fiesta post-guerra, fue la que te golpeo con su bolso cuando insinuaste que seria buena idea arrojar a Sra. Norris por una ventana del séptimo piso para que dejara de "molestar a los pobres estudiantes traviesos que solo quieren cumplir su misión en la vida, molestar a Filch".

-aaah, ella – sonrió Ron A mientras los demás alzaban las cejas.

-sí, ella.

\- ¿querías arrojar a la Sra. Norris por una ventana? – pregunto Rose incrédula.

-oh, no quería, lo hizo – le aseguro su padrino. – cayo directo al lago negro.

\- ¿de verdad? – pregunto emocionado Sirius mientras Bill, Charlie y los gemelos Weasley miraban completamente orgullosos a su pequeño hermano.

-claro que si – Ron A hizo una mueca – es una lástima que la condenada gata esa supiera nadar.

\- ¡Ronald! – le regaño su madre.

\- ¿Qué? ¡esa gata es detestable! – se defendió – si no me crees, pues pregúntate la razón por la cual cada estudiante en Hogwarts quiere deshacerse de ella.

-pareciera que esa cosa es inmortal – refunfuño Al mientras Harry sonreía levemente a ver como su futuro hijo era apoyado por su padrino y tío adoptivo.

\- ¿Quién es la Sra. Norris? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

-es la gata del conserje de Hogwarts – le respondió Harry A – es odiada por todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que pasaron por el castillo, yo incluido.

-no puede ser tan mala – dijo Ginny hablando por primera vez, a ella le gustaban mucho los gatos, pero no podía tener uno por la rata de Percy.

-si lo es – exclamaron todos los que conocían a la gata menos los profesores que rodaban los ojos acostumbrados a las quejas contra el conserje y su mascota.

-Hagrid, padrino querido, de verdad deberías considerar presentarle a Fang, estoy seguro que se llevarían muy bien. – Al sonrió perversamente ante la idea.

-tu madre te castigaría si se entera que estas planeando el asesinato de una gata, sea o no la Sra. Norris – menciono Ron A sonriendo divertido.

\- ¿no fue eso lo que hacías tú en nuestro tercer año? – pregunto Harry alzando una ceja.

-bueno, Crookshanks no era mi animal favorito en ese momento – se excusó el encogiéndose de hombros mientras la 3G reía y la versión pasada de su familia sacudía la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién es Crookshanks? – pregunto Hermione, le parecía un lindo nombre.

-tu futuro gato – le dijo James.

\- ¿tendré un gato? – pregunto la castaña sonriendo emocionada

-aja, es un gato muy extraño – le dijo Ron A recordándolo – hasta creo que es invencible.

Varios rieron mientras Rose y Hugo sonreían, su padre siempre se quejaba del gato, pero ellos sabían que en el fondo le tenía cariño.

-esperen… ¿tercer año? ¿Cómo conocían a mi gato mientras estaban en la escuela? – pregunto Hermione al darse cuenta.

\- ¿no lo mencionaron? – le pregunto Harry A a sus hijos y sobrinos.

-creímos que lo sabía – se defendió Roxanne.

-bueno, eres una bruja, Hermione, una muy poderosa y la mas inteligente de nuestra generación – le dijo Ron A sonriendo con orgullo.

\- ¿de verdad? – pregunto Jane completamente emocionada al igual que Will, ¡su niña podía hacer magia! Eso explicaba tanto.

-sep – James sonrió – es aterradora empuñando una varita. ¡sobre todo cuando lanza pajaritos!

Harry A y Ron A se estremecieron y el pelirrojo murmuro algo parecido a "condenados pajarracos"

Hagrid divertido continuo con la lectura mientras los profesores muggles y sus alumnos pensaban en lo distinto que se veía Harry, se veía feliz.

 **Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

Varios hicieron muecas.

 **Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo.**

Harry A se mordió el labio reteniendo una carcajada.

 **Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano.**

-pero… ¿Qué clase de uniforme es ese? – pregunto Selena horrorizada.

\- ¿por qué un sombrero? – pregunto Scorpius confuso.

\- ¿por qué un Malfoy? -pregunto Ron A quejumbroso a su hija que suspiro exasperada mientras los demás reían.

 **También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

Los adultos apretaron los labios y los niños pensaban en la reacción de sus padres si hicieran semejante cosa.

 **Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido.**

Varios ocultaron su risa con una tos, otros no se molestaron (Harry A y Ron A entre ellos)

 **Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

-a eso le llamo yo fuerza de voluntad – murmuro Mary riendo aún.

 **A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

Harry frunció el ceño confuso mientras los demás alzaban las cejas con un mal presentimiento.

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

Ron A apretó lo dientes. Era obvio que la razón por la que Harry solía ser tan reservado, era porque esos animales jamás le dejaban expresarse correctamente, no le habían enseñado a ser abierto respecto a sus sentimientos y nunca le enseñaron a dejar la timidez de lado al tener una duda.

— **Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

Los hechizos volaron solo que esta vez con un toque especial, Ron A conjuro un montón de tallos de rosas llenos de espinas filosas y grandes e hizo que atacaran a los Dursley M con furia. Harry A rodo los ojos, Ron era tan dramático.

 **Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

— **Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

Sirius y Remus sonrieron tristemente, eso era algo que James hubiera dicho o Lily, si estaba enojada.

— **No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

-hay que llevarte a un oculista entonces – le dijo Molly II con el ceño fruncido.

 **Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

Ron A sacudió la cabeza, Harry tenia pensamientos tan raros. Su mejor amigo sabiendo lo que pensaba le hizo una mueca.

 **Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

Varios rodaron lo ojos.

 **Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

Los magos, sin excepción alguna, se inclinaron hacia adelante.

— **Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

Todos parpadearon incrédulos y miraron el libro como si no pudieran creerlo.

— **Que vaya Harry**

— **Trae las cartas, Harry.**

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— **Que lo haga Dudley.**

\- ¡eso! – apoyaron varios de la 3G.

— **Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

\- ¡toma esto! – gritaron otros hacia el maniquí mientras los hechizos volaban. Harry A y Ron A empezaban a pensar que sus hijos, sobrinos y los amigos de estos tenían un cable cruzado.

 **Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight**

\- ¿Marge? ¿de dónde me suena ese nombre? – Ron A no lo recordaba hasta que Harry A le susurro algo al oído, entonces dijo "aaah" y soltó una carcajada.

 **un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

Los magos sonrieron mientras los muggles pensaban en que podía ser.

 **Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes.**

Remus bajo la cabeza maldiciendo su cobardía y las reglas, ¡había hecho exactamente lo que había prometido no hacer cuando Harry nació! ¡había dejado a su sobrino sin nadie! Apretó lo puños y se prometió que haría las cosas bien desde ese momento, empezando por evadir la regla de Dumbledore y dejarle en claro a Harry que no estaba solo, que lo tenía a él, que tenía a Sirius y que claramente a los Weasley y esa niña, Hermione, también estaban con él, para lo que quisiera.

 **Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una**

 **manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

 _ **Señor H. Potter**_

 _ **Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**_

Ron A apretó los dientes con furia. ¡¿Quiénes se creían esos animales para hacerle eso a su hermano en todo menos sangre?!

 _ **Privet Drive, 4**_

 _ **Little Whinging**_

 _ **Surrey**_

 **El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello. Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una**

 **serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Los muggles, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny vieron como los ojos de los magos que habían estudiado o estudiaban en Hogwarts se iluminaban al pensar en su querida escuela. Harry A y Ron A pensaron con nostalgia en el antiguo Hogwarts, testigo de tantas travesuras, de tantas aventuras; los cimientos de su amistad estaban allí, fue el lugar en el que Hermione se volvió su mejor amiga, fue el lugar donde comenzaron a vivir. Era una pena que después de la Batalla de Hogwarts hayan tenido que cambiar todo, pero manteniendo la esencia claro, no por nada se pidieron crear mas pasadizos y atajos. La futura generación merecia poder divertirse en la escuela.

— **¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rio de su propio chiste.**

Varios hicieron como si estuvieran vomitando mientras los merodeadores y sus descendientes (Harry A, Teddy, James, Albus, Lily y Selena) hacían muecas de dolor.

 **Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

 **Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

— **Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

Vernon frunció el ceño, preocupado por su hermana y furioso por la sonrisa de los anormales esos.

— **¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

-maldito mocoso entrometido – mascullo Ron A.

 **Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

Los magos fruncieron el ceño.

— **¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

— **¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

-creo que ya sabes quién le escribiría – sonrió perversamente Louis.

— **¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

 **Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

— **¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

 **Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

Los ojos de los padres se llenaron de desaprobación y los profesores (muggles y magos) fruncieron el ceño.

— **Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

-no es suya, no tiene derecho – dijo Molly II.

— **Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

-Harry se va a enojar si no se la entregas pronto y un Harry enojado es peor que Voldemort en su etapa "Matare a Potter a como dé lugar" – comento Ron A ganándose un golpe de su mejor amigo mientras los Weasley del pasado y los jefes de casa se sobresaltaban ante el nombre y los demás hacían muecas ante sus palabras.

— **Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre. Harry no se movió.**

-se viene… - murmuro Al ganándose una mirada traicionada de su padre.

— **¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

-y llego – dijo Ron A, la 3G Weasley, Lupin y Potter a la vez suspirando. Harry los miro feo a todos.

— **¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

— **¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

-ten siempre una segunda opción en mente – cito Ron A burlón – bien hecho, colega.

— **Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él?**

Todos miraron a los magos que se encogieron de hombros.

-no tenemos idea sobre porque las direcciones incluyen la habitación en la que duerme, ¡ni siquiera sabemos quién las escribe! – dijo Teddy.

-hay una pluma encantada que escribe las cartas – anuncio Ron A antes de murmurar– una estúpida pluma encantada.

Harry A sofoco una risa y ante la mirada curiosa de todos negó con la cabeza.

 **No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

-tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer – excuso Harry A sin querer decir que en realidad lo vigilaban a él, bueno vigilaba, el solo estaba al tanto de la Sra. Figg, nadie más lo vigilaba… ¿cierto?

— **Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

Los magos entrenados bufaron.

— **Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

-me temo, señora Dursley, que ustedes no están en posición de decidir eso, sean o no sus tíos. Ante la ley mágica, el tutor legal de Harry sería el señor Black, pero debido a esas dificultades que hubo, el tutor es el señor Lupin, eso quedo claramente estipulado en el testamento de James y Lily, en el cual ustedes no son nombrados en ningún momento. El único que tiene autoridad legal sobre Harry es Remus, al menos por el momento, y ustedes solo son su familia de acogida. Por lo que el señor Lupin es el único quien puede decidir si Harry asiste o no a Hogwarts. Además, el señor Potter ha estado en la lista de alumnos desde que mostro indicios de poderes mágicos, al igual que todos los niños de su edad que asistirán el próximo año a entrenarse debidamente y en eso no hay discusión posible – le dijo McGonagall irguiéndose mientras Al sonreía con orgullo por su madrina. Petunia frunció los labios disgustada, pero se abstuvo de decir algo.

 **Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

— **No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta...**

-iríamos nosotros mismos a preguntar porque no han respondido – aseguro Ron A.

 **Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

— **Pero...**

— **¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

\- ¿Qué peligrosa tontería? – pregunto con cautela Charlie. No obtuvo respuesta.

 **Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

— **¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

— **Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

\- ¡¿quemaron la carta?! – exclamo McGonagall indignada.

Los ojos de los magos llamearon.

\- ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho? – reclamo Al furioso, sus ojos parecían echar chispas – esa carta es sagrada en la vida de un mago, una carta que se espera con ansias desde que cumples la edad requerida, la primera carta de Hogwarts es la más importante y todos la guardamos como el recuerdo más preciado. Y. Tu. La. Quemaste.

-Eso ya es demasiado – Lucy pocas veces se había visto tan alterada – una falta de respeto a nuestra comunidad y peor aún, una falta de respeto a Hogwarts.

El maniquí quedo hecho polvito. Solo eso diré.

— **No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

— **¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo.**

Ron y Rose se estremecieron mientras Hugo hacia una mueca de terror. Ante la reacción Harry A le susurro a su mejor amigo:

-te dije que era mala idea eso de contarles nuestra aventura con Aragog a Rose y Hugo cuando tenían seis y cuatro años.

-oh, cállate.

 **Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

— **Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto...**

-no hay una edad para eso, el jamás debió haber estado en esa alacena en primer lugar – Sprout odiaba las injusticias más que a nada.

 **Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

-segundo dormitorio… ya eran esos… - Sirius siguió mascullando insultos y maldiciones por unos buenos tres minutos.

— **¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

— **¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

 **La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.**

Varios bufaron.

 **En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima.**

-mocoso malcriado – murmuro Ron A frunciendo el ceño al igual que los demás.

 **El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

-que desperdicio – comento Rose – leer es lo mejor que podrías hacer y lo evitas.

El comentario le saco una sonrisa a su padre y a su padrino, eso era algo que diría Hermione.

 **Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

— **No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

-a patadas te echare yo de aquí después – dijo James enojado.

 **Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

-es entendible – dijo Dominique asintiendo.

 **A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción.**

\- ¿conmoción? – pregunto confundida la señora White.

 **Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación.**

Y todos resoplaron mientras la 3G pensaba que sus madres los asesinarían lenta y dolorosamente si hicieran algo como eso y por la mirada de Harry A y Ron A, los padres ayudarían.

 **Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley.**

Varios resoplaron, ahora eran amables los muy bastardos.

 **Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

— **¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

-era obvio que seguiríamos insistiendo – dijo la profesora Sprout.

 **Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

\- ¿practicando para el futuro, compañero? – pregunto con sorna Ron A a lo que Harry A se hecho a reír mientras la 3G Potter, Wesley y Lupin rodaba los ojos, acostumbrados a sus chistes internos.

 **Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

Los magos, sin excepción, se quejaron, algunos discretamente (Molly, Arthur, Percy y los profesores), otros… no tanto. (los demás)

— **Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley... Vete... Vete de aquí.**

 **Varios rodaron los ojos exasperados, ¡¿Qué le costaba darle la maldita carta?!**

 **Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?**

-muchísimas veces – aseguro Harry A sonriéndole a Hagrid que no entendió el motivo.

 **Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

-ay, pues a la mierda la esperanza de conseguir la carta. – Ron A hizo una mueca de tristeza.

-¡RONALD! – era graciosa la forma en la que Molly I regañaba a su hijo a pesar de la edad de este.

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto, los planes de Harry jamás funcionan. – se defendió Ron A apuntando a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡mis planes no son malos! – reclamo el jefe de las familias Potter y Black indignado.

-nunca dije que lo fueran, solo que no funcionan – señalo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿ah, sí? Nombra una vez que mis planes no hayan funcionado – lo desafío.

-emmm… – lo pensó por un segundo – recuperar el pedazo de reptil fracasado de las garras del sapo rosa.

De acuerdo, pensaron todos, ese era un galimatías de primera _._

-el plan funciono en un principio, los problemas vinieron después. – se quejó Harry A – además, no lo planee yo solo, ustedes también ayudaron.

-eso lo sé, pero tú fuiste el que le dio fecha al asunto y quien dio la mayoría de las ideas.

-primero, un mes fue tiempo suficiente para atar la mayoría de los cabos sueltos en el plan. Segundo, tu eres el que dio la idea de usar los sortilegios, yo solo les di un espacio en el plan. – señalo el pelinegro, para ese punto todos le miraban como si estuvieran en pleno partido de tenis.

-eso es… - Ron A frunció el ceño – demonios, es cierto. Esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas de nuevo. ¡Pero a la próxima ganare yo, que te quede claro!

Harry A se hecho a reír mientras todos parpadeaban confusos.

-Hagrid, sigue – pidieron los dos "adultos" sonriendo como si nada. El semi-gigante aun confuso, lo hizo.

 **El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente.**

Varios hicieron muecas de horror, pocos eran capaces de levantarse a las seis de la mañana por voluntad propia.

 **Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz. Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas.**

-ese plan seguramente funcionara – asintió Flitwick.

-no lo hará – negó Ron A y ante las miradas confusas de la mayoría explico: - mientras mejor sea el plan, hay mas probabilidad de que la Suerte Potter ataque con más fuerza.

Fred II, Frank, los Scamander, Scorpius, Rose, Alice, Sirius y Remus asintieron de acuerdo mientras los Potter hacían muecas y fulminaban a sus "queridos" amigos con la mirada.

 **El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

— **¡AAAUUUGGG!**

-ya decía – Harry A le dio un codazo a Ron A que sonrió inocente.

 **Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

\- ¿Qué pisaste? – pregunto Anthony.

-algo ridículamente aterrador – contesto en tono sombrío el padrino de su hermana.

-no puede ser – le siguió el juego Ron A - ¿pisaste a algún indefenso animal?

-es posible, salvo la parte de indefenso. – Harry A sonrió levemente y le guiño un ojo a sus hijos que sonrieron con maldad.

-y de pura casualidad ¿estaba en peligro de extinción? – pregunto inocentemente James.

-quizás, ahijado, de ser así ¡Harry! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso al animal?! – Ron A valía para actor de primera.

-no se si estaba en peligro de extinción, pero algo debía tener, jamás había visto nada de su especie ¡¿estuvo muy mal lo que hice?! – joder, ¿se aceptaban magos como potenciales actores? Porque a este paso…

-terrible, papá, ¿y si el animal tenía una animalísticamente monstruosa familia? – Al se llevo las manos a la cabeza y la sacudió fingiendo estar decepcionado.

-eso sería muy triste – se unió al juego Teddy haciendo que su pelo se ponga gris para sorpresa de varios – pobre familia.

-ahora tienen un papá animal pisoteado – dijo Al con un puchero y la cabeza en el hombro de una terriblemente risueña Lily.

-bueno, ya – intervino McGonagall antes de que continuaran, alzando la voz por sobre de las risas, risas que provenían de la actuación de los chicos que por el dialogo en si – continua, Hagrid, aun hay mucho que leer.

 **Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

-una morsa animalisticamente monstruosa… esa no me la veía venir – las risas volvieron con mas fuerza al ver la cara incrédula de los "actores".

 **Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té.**

Se escucharon varios gruñidos alrededor de la sala. Estúpidos Dursley.

 **Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

-bueno, no podemos negar que son perseverantes – sonrió la Sra. Miller.

-eh, ¿es la mamá de Audrey? – pregunto Ron A haciendo que los señores Miller sonrían ante la mención de su hija.

-sip, es ella, papá – le respondió Hugo.

— **Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

Adiós, Vernon M. Esperamos y las torturas te sigan en el mas allá. (N.A: Tío Hades, por favor, no tengas piedad de él)

 **Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

\- ¿de verdad crees que eso nos va a detener? – pregunto Louis divertido.

-somos magos, por Merlín – exclamo Colin.

-una sola palabra y tu buzón se abre, dios, como detesto la estupidez Dursley – rodo los ojos Lorcan sacándole una leve sonrisa a Lily, algo que a Harry A, James y Al no les gustó mucho que digamos, se miraron entre ellos y los adolescentes le dijeron con la mirada que el chico era aceptable. Harry A se encogió de hombros y les susurro: - se que lo es, pero de igual manera… vigilen que la haga feliz, una lagrima y adiós, Lorcan.

Los chicos asintieron de acuerdo.

— **¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

\- ¡JA! Como si eso nos fuera a detener – Jack (el primo de Scorpius) puso los ojos en blanco.

— **No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

-obvio no – Sirius rio – es la hermana de Lily pelirroja Potter (antes Evans), obviamente sabe que la magia tiene varios alcances.

— **Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

-nuestra mente no funciona de manera extraña – dijo Harry A – nos funciona que es distinto.

\- ¿me estas llamando tonto? – exclamo indignado Vernon.

Harry A sonrió burlón.

-no fue ninguno de nosotros el que trato de martillar un clavo con un pedazo de pastel de frutas. – Dursley se puso rojo de furia, pero se abstuvo de mencionar algo.

 **El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

\- ¿de verdad? – pregunto la Sra. White. Harry A asintió dejándola sorprendida.

 **Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

-eso ya es paranoia – Connor Boot frunció el ceño. La reacción le parecía demasiado exagerada.

 **El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón.**

-alabado sea el confundus – sonrió Ron A provocando que Harry A se mordiera la lengua, si Ron solo supiera…

 **Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

Adiós también a Petunia M.

— **¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? — preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

-casi toda la comunidad mágica – murmuro James divertido.

 **La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

— **No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

-yo no estaría tan seguro – Alicia Wood sonrió en grande.

 **Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca.**

-era obvio que pasaría.

 **Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

-instinto de buscador estrella: encendido – Ron A se hecho a reír junto con los demás.

— **¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

 **Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor.**

Y los ceños fruncidos volvieron.

 **Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

— **Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote.**

\- ¿de verdad? – pregunto Lissander con los ojos como platos. Harry A asintió.

 **-Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

 **Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.**

-aunque ahora que lo pienso, parecía bastante ridículo – murmuro Harry recordándolo.

 **Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el**

 **vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

-estúpido mocoso excesivamente mimado – mascullo Teddy sujetando su varita con mas fuerza de la necesaria mientras su pelo se ponía rojo de furia. Los muggles hicieron nota de preguntarle por eso luego, ahora parecía realmente aterrador. Parecía un lobo a punto de cazar una presa. Lo cual era curioso, ¡Teddy era un semi-hombre lobo!

 **Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

— **Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

-paranoia… - canturreo Connor alargando la última a.

 **No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber.**

Los adultos fruncieron el ceño mientras los demás hacían muecas.

 **Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

-ya te haremos estallar nosotros a ti, niñato engreído – mascullo Hugo con furia.

 **Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

Ron A frunció el ceño, eso le recordaba demasiado a su época de fugitivos, cuando ninguno de los tres podía dormir y se quedaban sentados fuera de la tienda hablando de todo y de nada, tratando de fingir que no estaban en medio de una guerra y que ellos, especialmente Harry, no eran el objetivo principal y más buscado. Tenían claro que cuando los del pasado volvieran a su tiempo, de una manera u otra, Voldemort iba a volver allí, menos poderoso y mucho más inestable claro... No tendría el consuelo de saberse protegido por sus horrocruxes, pero iba a volver, porque a pesar de todo, el famoso Trio de Oro había fallado, no habían encontrado manera de sacar el fragmento del alma de Voldemort que residía en Harry sin hacerle daño; al final, Dumbledore tenía razón, solo Tom Ridley podría deshacerse de él. Y mientras Harry siga teniendo ese pedazo de alma en él, Voldemort aun tendría una manera de vivir.

Aun buscaban por supuesto, estaban investigando en libros tan antiguos como la magia misma, estudiando pociones, hechizos, todo. No se rendirían, tenia que haber una manera… tenía que haberla.

 **Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

— **Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

Todos los magos se largaron a reír mientras los muggles se maravillaban. Todo eso, sin notar la mirada perdida de Ron A.

 **Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

 _ **Señor H. Potter**_

 _ **Habitación 17**_

 _ **Hotel Railview**_

 _ **Cokeworth**_

 **Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

R.I.P Vernon M.

— **Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

\- ¿Cuánto falta para que la recibas, tío Harry? – pregunto Gwen, ya se estaba hartando. Mientras tanto los Weasley se preguntaban por qué diablos sus hijos le decían tío a Harry, no es que les molestara, solo los intrigaba.

-no, mucho, ¿recuerdas la historia? – le pregunto Harry A.

\- ¿Qué his…? ¡oh!

Nadie pregunto por que de repente toda la 3G tenia una sonrisa brillante en su cara o por qué Al parecía a punto de ponerse a saltar en su asiento.

— **¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla.**

-debe de tener miedo de que al llegar a su casa este llena de cartas… - comenzó Lissander.

\- y que tío Harry pueda coger una mientras se desespera ¿verdad, padrino? – termino Lorcan sonriendo petulante junto a su hermano ante el asentimiento de Harry A.

 **Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

-bien, hare como que no escuche eso – murmuro Kyle Wood.

— **Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

\- ¡al fin dices algo que tenga sentido! – exclamo emocionada Valerie Power.

 **Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido. Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

— **Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

-no había televisor – aseguro Harry A sacudiendo la cabeza. Varios fruncieron el ceño preocupados, ¿Dónde les llevaría?

 **Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

\- ¡cumpleaños! – grito Lily saltando en su asiento – ¡yo adoro los cumpleaños! ¿Qué te regalo, papá? No me refiero a los Dursley, me refiero a… bueno tu sabes a quien me refiero. Debió de ser algo muy bueno, el cumpleaños numero once es muy importante y…

-eh, eh – Harry A interrumpió a su hija riendo mientras todos se asombraban ¡la niña con suerte había tomado un respiro al decir todo eso! – recibí algo muy bueno, sí, pero no diré que.

\- ¡oh, vamos, papá! – se quejó James – solo una pista.

-de acuerdo – rodo los ojos Harry A – era blanca y hermosa, ferozmente leal y muy, muy orgullosa.

Los Potter F abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Hedwig fue un regalo? – pregunto Teddy con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-algo así – Harry A sonrió tristemente mientras Ron A le daba palmaditas en la espalda – continua, Hagrid, ya se enterarán de que hablamos.

 **Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

Los jarrones y los hechizos volaron mientras Sirius y Remus le prometían a Harry que ese año recibiría muchos más regalos y que se asegurarían de que sus cumpleaños fueran inolvidables.

 **Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

-claro que no – Frank sonrió – el onceavo cumpleaños es uno de los mas importantes en el mundo mágico junto con el numero diecisiete.

 **Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

\- ¿les dijo que era? – pregunto con un mal presentimiento el sr. Jones, profesor de ciencias.

Ron A sonrió.

-no creo que lo haya hecho, pero de seguro Harry lo descubrió con su radar de "Secreto Que Descubrir", no ha habido secreto que este a salvo con un Harry curioso cerca.

Se sobo la cabeza después del golpe que Harry le dio con la risa de los magos que conocían la Curiosidad Potter o Evans de fondo **.**

— **¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

\- ¿Por qué no me gusta como suena ese "lugar perfecto"? – pregunto Arthur I, ya le había tomado cariño al pequeño Potter al igual que su esposa.

 **Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

\- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! No puede llevar a dos niños de diez y once años. ¿no habían dicho que estaba lloviendo? ¿y si los niños se enferman? – Molly I siguió quejándose cada vez más furiosa provocando que los cercanos a ella comenzaran a alejarse temiendo su seguridad.

Cuando se calmaron los humos de los indignados adultos, Hagrid siguió leyendo con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

— **¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

 **Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

-un viejo bote… ¿los soportara siquiera? ¡Son cuatro personas, a falta de palabra para describir a tres de ellos! ¡Y más encima dos cuentan por tres cada uno! Como algo le pase al señor Potter por culpa de su negligencia... – amenazo Kate Creevey con sus ojos echando chispas al igual que su hermana. Harry A sonrió, sus hijos habían elegido bien, mas les valía al par no hacer ninguna estupidez.

— **Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

 **En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

-maldita morsa hija de #! #$& \- por lo menos Sirius tuvo la precaución de que nadie le escuchara exponer su fluido vocabulario por sobre el ruido de los hechizos y los jarrones.

 **El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda.**

Minerva Mcgonagall siempre se había jactado de poder controlar su temperamento cuando la situación lo permitía, ese no era uno de esos momentos, el hijo de sus dos mejores alumnos había estado expuesto a semejante cosa. El chico que seria su futuro alumno y al parecer uno de sus favoritos considerando que la había nombrado madrina de su segundo hijo. Era inaceptable. Miro a los Dursley y se prometió que pelearía por que Harry no volviera a verlos, Sirius y Remus se harían cargo de él, lo convertirían en un bromista que le daría varios quebraderos de cabeza sin duda, más aún si tendría al chico, Ron Weasley, como aliado, pero eso valdría la pena si Harry era feliz y esa mirada triste que tenia se desvanecía.

 **Sólo había dos habitaciones. La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno.**

-eso no alcanza ni para merienda – exclamo James furioso, no por nada también tenia sangre Weasley en sus venas. Varios asintieron de acuerdo.

 **Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

— **Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

Todos bufaron.

 **Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar.**

-pues yo conozco a alguien capaz – sonrió con maldad Ron A. Todos los del pasado le miraron con la pregunta el la cara, pero el solo sonrió aún más.

 **En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba. Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas.**

-Merlín – dijeron los magos.

-Dios – dijeron los demás.

Todos estaban con un jarrón o con su varita en la mano. Preparados.

 **Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

Y los hechizos y jarrones dieron directo en la cara de los Dursley M.

 **La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos.**

Harry sonrió. Algo le decía que ese seria un buen cumpleaños. Aunque según la promesa de Sirius y Remus, el de la realidad seria aún mejor.

 **Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

-llegando – aseguro Harry A por lo que todos le miraron y el les ignoro, se la estaba pasando en grande soltando información sin explicarla y por la cara de Ron él pensaba lo mismo.

 **Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una. Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas?**

-debe ser porque… ¿Qué miran? - Ron A estaba a punto de echarse a reír por la cara insatisfecha de todos.

 **Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

-nope, alguien estaba acercándose con un pozo de información – a este paso los merodeadores estaban considerando estrangular a Harry A.

 **Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo...**

\- ¿lo hiciste? – preguntaron los GW provocando que Harry A y Ron A pegaran un respingo.

-paso algo aún mejor – respondió Harry A sin mirarlos por miedo a cómo reaccionar.

 **tres... dos... uno...**

 **BUM.**

\- ¿BUM? ¿Cómo que BUM? – pregunto Molly II asustada.

-no se preocupe, sue… señora Weasley, no es nada grave, en serio, al contrario, es algo bueno. – la tranquilizo Harry A mientras Ron A le hacia burla por su casi desliz por lo Harry le señalo con la cabeza a los Granger.

 **Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

\- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Sirius después de que Hagrid anunciara que ese era el final.

-alguien que se convertirá en un amigo muy cercano – fue todo lo que dijo Harry A antes de ponerse de pie diciéndole a Ron A con la mirada que también lo hiciera. – iré a ver si la cena esta lista.

Y se fue seguido inmediatamente por Ron A, se le había ocurrido algo que podría ayudarles.

\- ¿le sucede algo? – le pregunto Remus a James que se encogió de hombros.

-debe ser algo del trabajo o simplemente tienen que inventar una coartada para decirle a mi tía porque no fueron a cenar.

Había algo en el tono de James que les convenció a él y a Sirius de no preguntar más. Minutos después estaban viendo como James y Al le daban una paliza en un videojuego a dos niños muggles mientras McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick parecían tener una intensa discusión con Dumbledore en una esquina lanzando miradas hacia Harry que estaba sentado entre Sirius y Remus. No fue hasta veinte minutos después que ambos adultos volvieron y anunciaron que la cena estaba lista.


	11. 11

Aunque trataron, ningún muggle pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante el enorme comedor de la Potter Manor. Selena les había explicado que al haber tanta gente habían aplicado un hechizo de expansión indetectable, habían agrandado la mesa y triplicado el número de sillas y utensilios de manera que todos cupieran cómodamente allí pero aun así los había sorprendido.

Rápidamente y con un hambre que no recordaban tener tomaron asientos quedando Harry lo más posiblemente alejado de sus tíos cerca de la cabecera entre Sirius y Remus.

Al lado de Sirius estaba Ron A y junto a él, en la cabecera de mesa, estaba Harry A, a su izquierda estaban Teddy, James, Al, Lily y Selene, seguidos por algunos de sus primos que se habían repartido. Una vez todos se acomodaron Harry A sonrió con un poco de picardía y dijo.

-Sirius, por favor no grites.

\- ¿de qué...? – antes de que dijera algo mas la mesa se llenó de comida y cuando escribo "lleno" quiero decir de verdad lleno, solo había espacio para el plato, los utensilios y lo codos, nada más.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamo James asombrado – Kreacher y los elfos se esforzaron de verdad.

-espera... ¿Kreac...?

\- ¡TARTA DE MELAZA! – Sirius fue interrumpido por el grito de una muy emocionada Lily que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el postre y lo habría hecho de no ser porque de pronto la fuente que lo contenía fue sellada con un vidrio que impedía que alguien lo tocara.

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¡Tío Ron! – exclamo haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, Lily – dijo el pelirrojo riendo – pero tus hermanos mayores estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo que tú y no quiero arriesgarme a estar en medio de una lucha entre ustedes tres.

\- ¿es cosa mía o soy la única Potter normal? – preguntó Selene.

Harry A y Ron A se miraron.

-Su madre es medianamente normal... - dijo Harry A algo dudoso.

Ron A estallo en carcajadas.

\- ¡Amigo esa es la mentira mas grande que he escuchado! – grito sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¡no es mentira!

\- ¡claro que sí! ¿acaso no recuerdas la vez que...? – se interrumpió mirando a todos los rostros curiosos y se inclinó susurrándole algo al oído a su amigo.

\- ¡eso no la hace menos normal! – exclamó Harry A sin creerlo realmente.

\- si quieres creer eso – dijo Ron sonriendo en grande.

\- ¿queremos saber? – pregunto Al alzando las cejas.

-no realmente, hijo – dijo Harry A guiñándole un ojo.

¡Crack! Un elfo domestico apareció en un espacio vacío frente a Harry.

Sirius grito con horror.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! – parecía a punto de vomitar. El elfo se giró y miro a Black fijamente por un segundo antes de ignorar su pregunta y dirigirse a Harry.

-Amo Harry – se inclinó con respeto y se giró hacia Ron inclinándose de nuevo – Señor Weasley.

-Hey, Kreach – saludaron ambos.

\- ¿alguien va a responder mi pregunta? – pregunto Sirius mirando al elfo completamente paralizado bajo la atenta mirada de todos mientras los muggles superan poco a poco el shock que la aparición de esa criatura les había dejado.

-no lo creo – dijo Lily sonriéndole al animago – ¿Qué haces aquí, Kreachi?

-Los demás elfos están preguntando por la cantidad de postres y han enviado a Kreacher comprobar que los números sean correctos, no es que Kreacher o los demás elfos dudemos de usted, señorita Lily. – se apresuró a aclarar el elfo. – según Kreacher sus cuentas eran correctas. Con el permiso de sus amos y la familia Weasley, Kreacher se retira.

Le hizo una reverencia a Harry y desapareció.

\- ¿quiero saber? – pregunto Sirius mirando a la versión futura de su ahijado.

-no, ya lo sabrás después – fue la única respuesta que le dio.

Horas después todos estaban camino a sus camas y para desgracia de Harry A era él quien debía guiar a sus tíos y su primo pues los demás se habían negado terminantemente y Ron A había secuestrado a la versión pasada de su familia, Los Granger y al pequeño Harry.

\- ¿recuérdame por qué eres mi mejor amigo? – le había gritado mientras Weasley se alejaba por el pasillo.

-Un Harry de once años necesitaba a un Ron de esa misma edad para orientarse en el mundo mágico – le respondió Ron A también a gritos.

\- ¡patrañas! Debe haber otra razón, siempre pude haberme quedado con Neville. – Harry A sonrió, podía imaginar a Ron rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Neville te hubiera acompañado en todas esas bromas, aventuras y travesuras?

-Touché, mi amigo. Pero Herms lo hubiera hecho igual de bien.

Ambos se miraron a la distancia (Ron estaba caminando de espaldas) y estallaron en carcajadas, Ron se detuvo un momento y dio un salto para esquivar la zancadilla de George.

-Prueba de nuevo, hermano.

Pero volviendo al punto, Harry A abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus tíos y primos e hizo un gesto para que entraran. Ellos lo hicieron mirando todo con desconfianza y fascinación oculta.

-el baño está por ahí – Harry A señalo una puerta blanca junto a un gran mueble que tenía un televisor plasma. – hay ducha y agua caliente, las toallas están en la primera puerta del armario, la ducha es mágica y el agua cae cuando ustedes se metan en ella a la temperatura que ustedes quieran. Si les da hambre pueden tocar ese timbre de ahí – señalo lo que parecía ser un interruptor – y uno de los elfos vendrá, ahí podrán pedirle algo. Pero... - Harry A los miro seriamente – los elfos solo hacen caso a quienes son amables con ellos, usualmente no dejaría que unos muggles como ustedes les den algún tipo de orden, por muy pequeña que fuera, así que les dije que, si las cosas no se les pedían bien, pues que no lo cumplieran. – Miro al techo pensando si olvidaba algo – ah, sí. La luz se apaga soplando esa vela de ahí – señalo la pequeña vela del escritorio. – La luz del baño se enciende apenas abren la puerta y se apaga cuando no queda nadie dentro. El desayuno es a las 9:30, y mis hijos, sobrinos y demás, no esperaran a nadie. O bajan a esa hora o se quedan sin desayunar.

En el cuello de Vernon comenzó a inflamarse una vena. Harry comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

-una última cosa – lo miro a los tres con detenimiento por varios segundos. Vernon quedó ligeramente mareado cuando Harry apartó la vista de él sin saber por qué – quiero dejarles en claro que esta casa es mía por más de una razón. Se exactamente que es lo que estás pensando, Vernon, y te digo de inmediato que no puedes hacer eso. Puede que según las leyes muggles mi custodia le pertenezca a Petunia, pero según las leyes mágicas, que son las que se rigen en esta casa, mi custodia es total propiedad de Sirius, pero debido a un pequeño problema, por el momento es de Remus. Esta casa ha pertenecido por muchas generaciones a los Potter, más de las que puedes imaginar. – sacó su varita, la sacudió apuntado a una pared y un árbol genealógico comenzó a formarse allí. – cada generación Potter ha vivido en esta mansión, cada Potter que ha pisado el mundo mágico nació aquí, mi padre nació aquí, yo nací aquí, mis hijos nacieron aquí y los hijos de mis hijos lo harán igual.

Vernon apretó los dientes mientras Harry volvía a fijar su vista en él. Su mirada adquirió un brillo peligroso y Petunia juraría haber visto su mano sujetar con más fuerza su varita.

La familia Potter está llena de tradiciones, es una de las familias más poderosas en el mundo mágico en muchos sentidos. Tenemos poder económico, somos la familia mágica más rica de toda Europa y tal vez de todo el mundo, de hecho. Tenemos poder político, soy el jefe del departamento de seguridad que es algo así como el ministro del interior de Gran Bretaña, y yo lo controlo al completo. Un mago de Inglaterra no mueve un pelo sin que yo lo sepa. – dio una sonrisa oscura antes de seguir hablando – Y poder social tengo desde que tenía un año. Se podría decir que tengo a la comunidad mágica a mis pies ¿sabes? Hay un sistema de seguridad muy complicado aquí. Ninguna persona, mágica o muggle, había podido cruzar la puerta hasta que yo tome el total control de mi patrimonio o más bien hasta que toque esa reja por voluntad propia hace 25 años. De toda la gente que hay en el pasado, solo yo, Sirius, Remus y quienes nosotros decidamos pueden cruzar. Ustedes no pueden adueñarse de este lugar, no importa cuanto peleen por hacerlo. ¿Saben por qué? – sin esperar respuesta, Harry continuó con una sonrisa divertida – porque esta casa, no existe para los muggles. Y ustedes no tienen idea de donde queda porque Petunia jamás vino a visitar a mi madre.

Vernon se enfadó aún más.

\- ¿Quién te crees que te ha dado la autorización para hablarme así?

Harry le sonrió con burla.

-Viejo, soy Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el elegido, único hijo de James y Lily Potter, ahijado de Sirius Black, aprendiz de Albus Dumbledore, la única persona conocida que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, no una, sino dos veces. El buscador más joven del siglo, asesino del basilisco de Salazar Slytherin con la espada de Godric Gryffindor, descendiente de los merodeadores, ganador del torneo de los tres magos, miembro fundador y líder principal del Ejército de Dumbledore, uno de los magos que arriesgaron su vida en la batalla de Hogwarts, donde me encargue de derrotar a una gran cantidad de magos oscuros. Poseedor de las reliquias de la muerte. Maestro de esta misma. Asesino de Voldemort. Uno de los dos aurores más jóvenes en integrarse al cuartel, el auror más joven en ascender a los puestos más altos. Cabeza de las familias Potter y Black. Casado y padre de cuatro hijos y padrino de muchos de mis sobrinos, además de Teddy que vive conmigo. Así que, si no te ha quedado lo suficientemente, te lo digo – Harry se acercó un poco – Nadie me ordena nada, yo hago lo que quiero, cuando y como quiero. Te hablo como se me pega la regalada gana y no puedes venir aquí y decirme que decir y que no. Ustedes no son nada en mi vida. Ya soy un hombre adulto y a ti, Vernon, no te debo absolutamente nada ya que tu nunca me diste algo que yo pueda valorar en este momento. Me dejaste vivir contigo por 16 años, si, pero te aseguraste de hacerme la vida imposible todos esos años. Ahora yo tengo más del quíntuple de todo lo que tú tienes o tendrás en toda tu vida. Lo siento, Vernon, pero no has hecho nada para ganarte mi respeto, y ya no lo conseguirás nunca. Los mismo contigo, Petunia, de nada te sirve envidiar a mi madre. Ella está muerta desde hace más de 10 años en tu tiempo, mi padre igual. Pero déjame decirte algo, no importa que aparentes ser mejor que ella, tú nunca serás Lily Potter, no tienes magia, no tienes gracia, no tienes amor, solo guardas rencor por tu hermana muerta, por el simple hecho de que ella siempre fue mucho mejor persona que tú. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, tu hijo se convirtió en un reflejo de tu rencor. – ahora Harry A los miro a sus tíos con odio ante algún pensamiento que hayan tenido – Dumbledore tenía razón ¿saben? Con su actitud, no me hacen daño a mí, le hacen daño a él – señaló a Dudley que miraba el piso, controlando a duras penas su mal genio. Tenía hambre y no quería escuchar nada más. – con el tiempo descubrí que él había abandonado a Selene porque no quería saber de la magia, porque la temía más que a nada en el mundo. Por su culpa – miro a Dudley fijamente - ¿te doy un consejo, Dudley? No sigas el ejemplo de tus padres, ya abandonaste a tu hija cuando era un bebé, no puedes cambiar el sentido del futuro, pero puedes remediar parte del desastre, como el que estás haciendo con tu otra hija, de la que Selene no tiene idea, pero de la que pronto se enterara. Eres mi primo, Dudley, pero créeme cuando te digo que la sangre no forma los lazos, y yo no dudare en hechizarte si vuelves a pensar en algo como eso. – Harry sonrió ante sus caras. – ¿No lo había mencionado? Puedo leer sus mentes.

Y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Una vez afuera, Harry A tomó un profundo respiro y cerró los ojos.

-Yo que tu los hubiera hechizado – ante esa voz levanto su cabeza muy sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sonriéndole a la hermosa mujer pelirroja parada frente a él.

\- ¿de verdad creías que me quedaría a comer la comida de Hermione? Me conoces mejor que eso, mi amor. Cene en la cocina mientras ustedes discutían en el comedor – Harry rió y se acercó a abrazarla.

\- ¿lo escuchaste todo? – preguntó refiriéndose a su "discusión" con los Dursley.

-más o menos. – respondió Ginny comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras. – hiciste muy bien en dejarles las cosas claras a la familia Zoo.

-Esa era la idea – la abrazo por la cintura y le dejo un beso en la cabeza. – esperemos y todo salga bien.

-así será. – Ginny se detuvo - ¿Dónde está Ron?

-aquí – dijo Weasley saliendo de la nada. – no preguntare que haces aquí, hermanita. Pero solo porque ya es hora de irnos, no quiero que Hermione se dé cuenta que desaparecí.

-A estas alturas ya debe haberse dado cuenta, sabes cómo es – le dijo Harry – espéranos afuera. Vamos a despedirnos de los chicos.

-los veré allá, haré lo mismo con Rose y Hugo. – le contesto Ron adelantándose por el pasillo.

-5 galeones a que va a asegurarse de Rose no este con Scorpius – apostó Ginny mirando a su marido.

-solo acepto apuestas en las que tenga posibilidad de ganar, Ginny. Y tu y yo sabemos que si apuesto en contra perderé. – ambos rieron mientras se dirigían a las habitaciones de sus hijos sin ser conscientes de que no muy lejos de allí, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin sonreían mientras espiaban ocultos tras un pilar. La maldición Potter había atacado otra generación.


End file.
